Dämon-Lied Earth Incursion
by ALienCookie
Summary: Humanity has been exterminating everything it does not understand for ages. But now, they will fight a new kind of enemy, that no one has ever faced before. See for yourselves as the child of god tries to free her kind with help of many, unlikely allies.
1. First Rising

This story is a nonprofit multi-crossover fanfiction created only for fun and amusement. I owe nothing mentioned here except my OC.

Prologue

* * *

March 3 2007 C.E, Warsaw

It was the middle of the night when she was woken up by screams and sound of guns shooting. She only registered her brother fighting three large man in black uniforms. And that insignia that she would remember till the end of her life. A black star with a strange W like shape below it. She only watched her brother fight as she was pushed outside by his vectors. Before the doors were slammed shut by his powers, she heard him yell to her.

"Emily run! Get out of here! NOW!" And by god she run.

* * *

2 weeks earlier

She was finally happy. After so many years of searching, her brother have finally found a spot for them to live in. Warsaw may not be the most beautiful city on the world, but right now she only cared about having her own place in the world. A place where she could live happily with her brother, go to school, have family and die peacefully of old age. The house was small but it was better than anything they ever had. There was even a small cat in the neighborhood she called Mr. Cuddles. Even her brother was smiling. He had always told her that their parents came from Poland, and that he will one day find a house in the city of his father. This was also the first time that she could actually play with other children. She still needed her hat but at least the children where nor calling her a freak like in japan and U.S.A. She never asked where her brother got the money for the house and she never will. After all, she was finally happy.

* * *

She got as far as she could, but finally her legs gave up. Her sickness was making it extremely difficult to walk, especially to run. Her brother once told her that her legs did not grow like they should have. Unfortunately it's beyond treatment and she will need to learn to live with it. Her wheelchair was very helpful, but she left it in the house, it would only slow her down after all. Normally her brother would carry her to safety but this time, he stayed to stop the incoming soldiers. She sat down next to a pile of trash. Funny really, humans would always talk about her like she was only a useless trash and now she ends up next to it. She could hear the soldiers in one of the back alleys. She could easily tell that they were talking about her.

"Watch out. That girl is a mutant. She can kill you as easily as a bug, and she will" said the first one.

"But how? From what I can tell from the descriptions she is just a four year old kid with horns and strange hair color" said the second one.

"She has some kind of a ability to cut everything she wants. I have no idea how, but the nerds from GENTEK told us to stay at least 2 meters away"

That was not true. Her arms where not grown yet. She could barely cut bread with them. But her brother on the other hand could do all this things at much bigger radius then 2 meters.

* * *

Week earlier

"Nii san, it hurts" She told her brother. She was lying in her bed. Her head hurt and she felt extremely hot, like there was fire inside her.

"I know, I gone through the same thing. It's a part of growing up" He told her. He was sitting right next to her and feeding her a soup he made. She watched as hand marks where appearing all over the walls and furniture. Worst, those marks where hers.

"What's happening? Why are those hand prints appearing on the wall?" She asked weakly.

"You know I have invisible hands on my back right?" She gave him a nod "Well what you are felling are your own magical hands growing on your back. I know it hurts, but you need to endure it" She knew that it was true, she could feel them. She had no control, but when they came too close to her brother he just blocked them with his own. She put her head on his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

More sounds of a argument broke her chain of thoughts.

"So how do we deal with her?"

"Orders are simple. Shoot her in the legs, she can't cut us when she is in pain"

"Are we going to shoot kids now sir?"

"She is not a kid boy, she is monster, a freak. In my opinion we should just kill her at sight, but the eggheads from GENTEK want her for experiments."

Why would anyone be so cruel? Why humans always call her monster of freak? Her brother always told her that humans hate what they cannot understand and they obviously cannot understand them. But why would anyone want to kill them or put them in cages for no good reason? That was beyond her understanding. No, she can't think about this right now! She has to escape! But those soldiers where in the way. She is not good at sneaking like her brother and her hands cannot kill them. She can't just walk by them, they obviously have her description and they will instantly recognize her. That would end up with her getting shot and taken somewhere far away so she could be locked away and finally killed.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?"

She froze at the question. Someone came at her from behind. From the cracking of the voice she could tell that guy had a gasmask on. He was one of them!

"Hey! I asked you a que.. Wait a sec! I know you! Hey guys she is here!"

No this can't be! The man then grabbed her by the wrist and raised her in the air. She could not wrestle him, as he was far too strong. The two grunts from the alley came rushing instantly raising their guns at her.

"NO! Please don't shoot!" She pleaded. What she got in return was a strong punch in a stomach which made her cry out in pain. The one that was holding her let go of her wrist that ended in her landing hard on the stone.

"Give me a taser rookie! I will shock the living hell out of that bitch!"

"Sir she is already in shock. Maybe we should just grab her and get her to chopper?"

"Nonsense rookie! I won't allow that bitch to cut every one of us because of your soft heart! Now give me the taser!"

This is going to hurt really bad. Nothing can save her now but pure miracle. This men were trained soldiers and she was a 4 year old girl with horns. What can possibly help her?

"No please! I swear! I don't have my arms yet! I can't do any harm to you!" She lied only partially. She had her arms but they were unable to do any damage to them.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled the third soldier as he punched her in the head. After that she could only see blackness.

'Nii san, please help me!'

* * *

He had enough. Every time he managed to get them a safe place to live, someone would come and ruin it. At first it was nothing more than thugs trying to bully them. Then there where those guys, that called themselves Protectors of Humanity. They wanted to burn them on a stake like it was medieval age. All of them would end up in pieces. No one would miss them anyway. But this time some group named "Blackwatch" came after them with military equipment like M4s, grenade launchers and choppers. He actually had problems with them. Unfortunately for them someone told these idiots that safe distance was only 2 meters. Dump bastards could not understand how he is killing them at 8 meters radius. He told his sister, Emily to run. He can't protect her and redirect rockets at the same time. What was actually strange was the fact that they just kept coming. There was no end to them. He already killed at least fifty and they would not quit. Even animals learn not to put a pawn into a fire a second time. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head associated with his sister scream echoing in his head "Nii san, please help me!" He knew that feeling, something happened to her and she needed his help.

* * *

1 year earlier

"Nii san! Where are you going?" She asked him grabbing his coat. One thing he could never resist were her puppy eyes.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, you stay here for some time and play with the other children."

"Kay" she answered happily getting of her wheelchair and walking to the playground. He then set of to deal with humans. He hated that part. He needed to buy some food from those dirty animals. All of them where the same. They all thought that he and his sister where monsters. Just because they were different, humans thought of them as freaks. He only dealt with them because they were dominant. They ruled on this world and if he wanted to survive he needed to adapt.

"Hey, your eyes are strange, from what I know they shouldn't be red" The guy he was buying bread from told him that. Rude statements like that where really getting on his nerves. He turned to him and said as nicely as he could. "It's a genetic defect I was born with and pointing it out is not really nice, now can I get my order?" He took the bag with the bread and went on his way. Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and he heard a scream of a girl "Someone, help me!" He instantly knew that was his sister scream. He dropped the bag and run to the playground. He then saw 3 boys standing atop of his sister. Her hat was lying next to a woman screaming something about her being a freak of nature. He stepped forward and grabbed the boys.

"What the hell you are doing?"

"What does it look like? We are beating that freak over here!" One of the boys told him.

"Put my son down! We need to get that girl to hospital! She might be contagious!" The woman screamed. Outraged he pulled his hood down revealing his long black hair with purple highlights and small horns. "So?! I also have horns!" He thrown the boys to the ground raising his look to the woman. His death glare sent shivers down her spine. "You both are monster! Come on kids, I'm calling the police to get them." He could feel the urge to break her spine. He looked down on his sister. She laid down in the sandbox, face down, sobbing. The youngest of the kids walked to her and kicked her. That was it. He looked at the woman her head exploding covering her son in her blood. The boy that kicked his sister severed in two pieces. One of them started screaming. His chest then torn apart. The last one, the bitches son was sitting next to his mother dead body. The boy looked up at him. "You monster" Were his last words before he was cut into pieces.

* * *

Yes, that was the first time he killed a human, the first time he heard that scream in his head, his sister calling him for help. He shook his head and decided to follow the trail left behind her, but it vanished alongside her screams, which means that she lost consciousness. He gritted he theeth and cut down another one of these idiots that tried to shot him. Poor bastards were still walking right into his vectors.

"Stop right there!" yelled one of the soldiers, he did not have a mask and looked like a veteran. He had scars all over his face. His black hair where cut short and some of it were actually white. On one hand he had a grenade launcher and on the other a glove with a stun baton. He also held a heavily modified M4

"Why should I? You know I can keep this up for hours!" he yelled back. He knew he could kill this guy in mere seconds. He was in the death zone. But something told him that he would need him in the future. He felt like this the first time in his life. Like something hold him back from killing rather than to kill.

"Well, we have this girl here that holds a great amount of resemblance to you." The man then raised his hand and in it he hold Emily by her hair. She was beaten up badly. "You see, sending her on her own was a bad idea. Now we have a great trading card, Xirion." That bastard is going to suffer. As soon as he puts her down he will lose limb after limb until he is nothing but a squirming torso. But now he had his sister, the only thing that meant something to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked as politely as he could, but he was already boiling. He could hear the voice telling him to slice that man into pieces. But he hold the urge back he knew it could only end badly for his sister.

"I'm Sargent Cross! I'm working for Blackwatch, and I have been send here to make sure you are safely taken to GENTEK facility in Japan! Now get your hands on your head and lay down or she gets a 50 caliber round right between her eyes, even you can't deflect that bullet!"

He was right, he couldn't deflect a bullet like this. He was out of options. He tried so hard and at the end it all went straight to hell. Even with his inhumane reflex he would not be able to save his sister.

"I have only one condition."

"I'm listening"

"Promise me, she will not be harmed in any way, you can keep her in your damn facility, but don't even touch her!" He said it with breaking voice, he knew what he was doing was in vain but It was always giving him some comfort, a thought of his sister being all right. The man hesitated for a minute but finally answered.

"You have my word, and I never break one." Said Cross putting the girl as gently as he could on the ground. As soon as Xirion lowered his hands, he was surrounded with soldiers. They cuffed him, placed a strange mask that limited his view on his head and pushed him into the chopper. It was a beginning of a new, hard life for him.

* * *

September 9 2008 C.E, Near New York

Cross sat there in the military helicopter. Yet again he had doubts. For as long as he could remember, his job was to kill mutants. He had no problem killing blacklight abominations or shooting radical equalists during uprisings. But these kids he caught a year ago? Or all the others he saw being experimented on in this facility in Japan? They looked and acted like humans. He truly had doubts about his supervisors motives. He gripped his rifle as he looked outside the window and saw the burning city of New York, being torn apart by Blacklight epidemic. He finally decide what he will do. He just hoped that this whole Alex Mercer would help him.

* * *

July 24 1879 C.E, Zossen

Her name was Isis. She was a happy girl with a loving family. Even though they were poor, they were happy and required no more from life. One day everything changed. Her father got extremely sick. She and her mother were taking care of him but day by day he was getting worse. One day he called her and gave her a necklace made out of pure silver and diamonds. He looked into her eyes, and as if he was in a daze he told her.

"Remember sweetheart, never trust strangers and keep this amulet close to you. This is a work of my life and a gift of the stars. Now go to your room and close your doors and windows. And always remember that papa loves you."

He died the next day leaving Isis and her mother alone.

* * *

September 17 1883 C.E, Zossen

"Mom! I'm going to buy something to eat!" Said Isis as she left the house. Her mother only smiled and waved her hand as a good luck gesture. It was already four years since her father died. She always remembered and followed his last requests making sure that all the windows and doors were closed in their house. She grew to a fine young lady, as some people called her. All the man in the city were crazed about her beauty. She was even that lucky that one of the landlords got interested in her. If she married him all her problems would be over. Even though she did not love him, and he was ugly for her, she would do it. For the good of her mother.

She walked along the walkways of the small town of Oranienburg looking for fruits on a low price and food for chickens. The winter was harsh this season and most of the animals on her farm died which made it severely harder to live. While she was buying some meat she overheard a conversation of two old ladies.

"Did you hear about these strange deaths? They need to do something about it or else this whole town will die soon."

"I agree. Even though the doctors assure us this is just a coincidence I fear I might be an epidemic."

"If it is, we need to leave this place as soon as possible. I don't want to die yet."

Isis was interested in these rumors because all the people seem to die the same way her father did. If it really was and epidemic as the lady's say, the authorities would do something right? She brushed her hair slightly and started a long walk back to her house. It was already getting late. She then smelled smoke and looked around. She then saw something that made her drop everything she bought and run towards the house. It was on fire. Everything she knew and loved was burning before her eyes. Her mother's mutilated body was lying before the shed. She dashed towards her grabbing her hand.

"Mother! What happened! Who did this to you?!"

"Your father had many enemies dear. It looks like they can hold grudge for a long time." The woman raised her hand and touched the girls cheek. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay dear" She caught up blood. "Now go, run don't turn back" She then died in her daughter hands leaving her totally alone.

* * *

31 December 1885 C.E, Berlin

Isis was wandering the streets of Berlin in total sadness and silence. For two years she was in a state of depression, left alone to wonder the nightmares of life all by herself. She was raped several times now, but she did not even care anymore. She lived on whatever she could find in a trash can, but sometimes she thought about starving herself to death. She wanted to end this living hell. Then in one of many side alleys of German capitol she met a girl. She was very young around eight or ten years old. She walked up to her when she was crying in a corner after unsuccessfully trying to find a knife in one of many trash piles.

"Why are you crying lady?" asked a girlish voice from the dark. She didn't even flinch. She ignored the girl that came out of shadows revealing her pale skin and black eyes. "Do not worry, I'll give you, what you craved for such a long time." At that moment the child opened her mouth wide and jumped at Isis biting her neck. Before she could scream a blissful feeling of death creeped on her. She did not fear pain, she welcomed it. After all it was inseparable part of death. She then smiled and just before her eyes closed she said two words and petted the girl. "Thank you". She then fell into what she thought was death. She was happy again, in hope of reuniting with her family in after life. Until she woke up in a dark wooden box. Even though it was extremely dark she could see very well. She then rose her hand and realized that she was truly forsaken by god or whoever governs the mortal fate. Her skin was white as snow which gave a grave realization that she was denied her biggest wish. End of suffering, on which she was now doomed for eternity.

* * *

January 19, 1945 C.E

"Doctor the initial scans have finally arrived!" Said one of many assistants that were swarming all around the tent. Doctor Hans Metzger was standing at the base of a very tall mountain on Lingshan Archipelago. He was sent here by the Fuhrer himself to oversee a very important project that might secure the German dominance for years to come. At first he was skeptical, but when he saw the reports and the metal spires protruding out from between the rocks like wisps of grass, he instantly knew something was afoot. The scans from their latest equipment and long mining operations confirmed his wildest dreams. A massive, tower like structure buried underneath the rock, extending heaven knows how deep beneath the surface. The material was something he has never seen before. Hard, yet light. Shiny and beautiful to watch, yet sturdy as five layers of tiger tank armor. Nothing, even shots fired from the Panzerkampfwagen VII Maus were enough to dent it. It was perfect. He turned on his heel and looked at one of the assistants.

"Prepare the procedure. We will forcefully pry it open" He said and locked his gaze on the shiny doorway leading inside the tower. He was so close yet so far to discovering all its secrets. With this kind of technology, the Reich would be able to steamroll over all their enemies. Russians, Americans, English? No one would even dare to oppose them. He watched as all the generators overloaded and send all the power to the gate. The entire structure shuddered and gaps in between the armor plates flashed red. He watched with a sinister smile as the doorway cracked open, and a blinding red light enveloped the entire testing area. But then, he felt something he did not fell for many years. He felt his stomach being forcefully pried open by cold claws. With a expression of pure horror he focused his vision at a long, metal tentacle that pierced him. He saw as all his soldiers cried out in fear as countless squid like machines began to overrun their positions. He raised his eyes to see a face of the new enemy he unwillingly unleashed upon his father land. A face deprived of mouth and nose. No hair or skin. Just a jelly like layer of flesh and a pair of red, blazing orbs that were the creatures eyes. Finally he screamed and the alien decapitated him. It hissed and roared in it's strange language as the nazi doctor fell to the ground. The Ceph were free, and they were angry.

* * *

May 7 1958 C.E, Geneva

"You have been chosen from many to lead a organization like never before created." Said the prime minister of England as all the other leaders and representatives of most nations looked at the young man before them. Barely out of officer school and already faced with such a cruel task, poor child.

"For millennia we have been waging wars with each other. For centuries weapons only served human beings to kill one another. But not anymore. With their last valiant effort, the nazis awakened a ancient evil that was never meant to wake up. And now thanks to doctor Hans Metzger, we might all pay the price for ignoring the basic voice of reason. Many try to suppress these horrible news from ever seeing day light, but we know better. Today, we unite with a extraordinary effort to stop this alien menace before it even starts. Today, we declare the X-Com initiative officially active and give you all our resources and support to stop them." The boy bowed his head and turned to head out of the meeting room. Before the heavy doors closed behind him, he heard all of them say with one voice.

"Good luck, Commander."

* * *

May 19 1958 C.E, Hawaii Isles

Three soldiers were now cowering behind a the tall cover that were rocks, walls and trees. All of them were X-Com operatives send in to fight off a invading army of alien forces. So far the Ceph did nothing but destroy anything that came too close to Lingshan. Sometimes they made a small ride on a nearest island to abduct some people or cause terror with displays to major violence but that was everything. But before this day no one even tried to oppose them. Everything changed when all the countries banded together to stop them. The Ceph became increasingly aggressive. They would make a lot more attacks on civilian population. And this was one of these attacks. But that was also the first attack to be countered by X-Com.

One of the soldiers decide to go forward as there were no imminent contacts nearby. Big mistake. Just as he sprung out of cover, out of nowhere a massive squid like drone flew right above him and fired many blue spike like shots. The soldier was instantly killed. The next one tried to retaliate, but was grabbed by the machine and threw into the air. The another two opened fire on it. It shrieked and recoiled from the machine gun fire. It then did something no one expected. It dived at one of the soldiers covering itself in bluish aura. The unfortunate man that was its target had no chance to jump out of the way as it slammed full force into the ground and exploded in a rainbow of colors.

The last soldier, sergeant Jacob Neverest watched as the entire explosion side was flashed frozen by the suicidal alien. To his surprise and complete shock, the alien drone was nearly untouched. Except for some burn marks and misaligned armor plates. In sheer horror and shock he looked at his dead squad mates and back to the hand held radio he was handed before the mission.

"Central, mission site is clear. All my companions are KIA." He looked at the frozen husk of the alien machine and spoke to the radio again. "But I have a package with me that needs picking up. And it's a big one." HE walked up to it and slowly rose his pistol. He squeezed the trigger and watched as a bullet penetrated the armor. He spat at it and smiled wickedly.

"Welcome to earth, motherfucker."

* * *

August 9 1993 C.E, Sotoba

Sometimes Isis asked herself how she got herself in this mess? How did she end up like this? A vampire? A corpse demon in service of the same small girl that made her into this monstrosity? When did things go so wrong.

She shook her head and looked out the window of the truck she was now inside, to see a beautiful small village, that was cornered by mountains, rivers and forests. She would have smiled, if not for why they were here. This place was going to turn into a complete nightmare soon enough. So many will die for what? She will have to ask miss Sunako that question when they arrive. She looked around the truck to observe her other companions. At the moment their small night hunters party was rather small.

First of all there was Sunako. At first glance she would seem like your typical, if not a little weird, thirteen years old girl. One could not be more wrong. In fact, she was heartless killer that learnt to use her child like form to perfection. The only thing that set her apart from others was that cliché porcelain white skin of hers and reddish voids that were her eyes. A trait that she would pass on Isis as no one but the two had this unique eye color. Another ability that Sunako possessed and passed down onto Isis was her capability to enter sacred places without fear of any kind. The only thing that apparently worked were crappy made crosses. Isis and Chizuru are still teasing the vampire queen for that incident.

Sitting next to the little devil was Seishirou, the only human being in this truck. He was just sitting there reading a hunting magazine, completely obvious to the fact that he was surrounded by a group of creatures created only to kill his kind. Isis once even asked Sunako about the man and why he was here as a human not a shiki. In return she got some philosophical talk about understanding and compassion that she could not understand.

Closely hugging him and playing with Sunako was Chizuru, the typical vampire seductress incarnate. She and Sunako were very close for some time now and they developed a nearly parental bond with each other. The funny thing is that Chizuru is the daughter, not Sunako.

Next up was Yoshie that was sitting in the corner playing on her gameboy color. Since the jinrou got her hands on the device she was playing on it without taking anything into consideration. Speaking of werewolves, she was one. No, not the hairy abominations of wolves and human. That would be just silly. A Shiki werewolf. The name was stupid really, but Sunako always gets what she wants. They were stronger, faster and most of all completely immune to sunlight. They even looked human with their colorful eyes, warm skin and beating heart. To say the truth, Yoshie was the only vampire of the group that Isis could actually tolerate and be more than just associates. They were friends. Best friends at that.

The two remaining demons were doctor Ebuchi and Tatsumi. The doctor was a older man with a very extensive knowledge of medicine in all its fields. To Isis he was just a big prick that was only here because he had nothing better to do after world war II. Oh yes, he was a nazi. Tatsumi was driving the truck and he was another jinrou. The leading one at that as the only one higher in rank then him was Sunako herself. He tried to appear Childish and innocent to the humans, but Isis knew exactly who he was. A homicidal bastard that was only here because he holds a very deep running respect for the Kirishikis.

But who she was in all that? What job did she have in the great scheme to fulfill. Sunako was a leader, Chizuru a seductress, Seishirou a double agent, Tatsumi was second in command, Ebuchi was going to run a clinic in the later parts of their plan and Yoshie was here to take care of all the new risen. What was Isis job? She was a defender. Yoshies side kick that was here only to make sure that nothing goes wrong and no vampires die. Also her ability to stay awake at during the day helped a she could with limitations interact with the villagers, keeping the appearances of the family intact.

That is where her long, traditional katana and a long black cloak came from. She was also wearing a casual long sleeved shirt and jeans to make sure no sunlight gets to her skin. If it ever begin to burn in public, it would be very bad for their reputation.

* * *

August 18 1993 C.E, Sotoba

After long walks in the sun and multiple conversations with the locals Isis finally found a friend. Her name was Nao Yasumori. She and her family lived in a small house near the towns perimiter. At first glance a perfect target for the vampires. But if anyone even laid a finger on them, they would soon witness what happens when you anger the guardian of the Kirishikis. Megumi learnt that hard lesson when she tried to bite Nao in her sleep, but was instead yanked away and beaten to a plump by a outraged Isis. Seeing that Tatsumi only smiled as he finally found a perfect way to get on her nerves. Poor Yasumoris would be caught in the cross fire.

* * *

August 28 1993 C.E, Sotoba

Just as always, Isis slowly walked towards the Yasumori house hold to talk with Nao. She was unable to do so for past five days as Tatsumi and Yoshie had some work for her. She knew that it was only because the blue haired bastard wanted to torture her a little. Turning on the nearest corner she looked at the beautiful scenery of the sleeping village. What disturbed her were the screams of a argument, a heated one at that. She looked towards the house and saw something that made her cringe. The two jinrous were fighting over something and Yoshie was bleeding from her mouth and nose. She most likely got punched hard.

"You idiot! Isis is going to kill you for this! Do you know what you have done?!" Screamed the bloodied werewolf, both her eyes were deep black with red irises.

"I want to see her try. The bitch was annoying with her constant argues and screaming." Tatsumi responded completely ignoring the displeasure as his arm was in the middle of healing. Yet he quickly winced as his stomach exploded in a violent explosion of pain as cold steel penetrated his back. Isis was standing right behind him, her eyes the same as Yoshies, black and red with blazing hatred. She looked at him and without taking her sword out punched him hard in the jaw. Bones breaking from the sheer force of her fist colliding with his body.

"What have you done Tatsumi, if you did something to Nao or her family I will kill you right here and now." She told him with a calm voice which was full of hatred. Every word was leaking venom. The impaled vampire smiled and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Oh I did more than just hurt her. I killed her and now she is laying dead in her bed with crying Mikiyasu by her side. And you can do nothing to avenge her since I'm protected by the entire Kirishiki family. Don't believe me? Go on, see for yourself." He told her with a devilish smile never leaving his lips. Without a warning Yoshie got up and kicked him so hard in the head that he was knocked unconscious, something rare even for a normal undead. Isis dropped her sword and yelled so loud the entire village heard her. The smug bastard will pay.

* * *

July 23 1996 C.E, Location [UNKNOWN]

Commander Lee Haru of X-Com was following his second in command, Central Officer Bradford closely as they were entering the new X-Com HQ. Doctor Vahlen and Doctor Shen were both talking behind him and explaining all the in workings of the most advanced facility on the planet. Fifty years of fighting X-Rays finally paid off with this marvel of technology.

"So as I was saying, the entire HQ is located deep underground, with plenty of room even deeper beneath us." Said doctor Shen and Vahlen picked up the topic immediately after he finished.

"Yes, this facility is full of all our latest Tech, including firestorm fighters, SCAR rifles, MOACs and of course all the most advanced scanning equipment in the world. We also have a new weapon already cooking up in labs, but unfortunately it is in early stages of development, so your soldiers will not be able to use it yet Commander." She said in her German accent. She was very excited when speaking of all the technologies and weapons, that it was obvious that she wanted to see them in real combat as soon as possible. Next to speak was his best friend, Bradford.

"We have a very extensive funding from nearly every country, world-wide. We need to capture more technology, find the aliens base and take back control of our planet." He pushed some buttons of a circular console in the main room and smiled at the awe of all gathered soldiers as the holographic representation of earth appeared in the middle of the room. "Welcome Commander, to the future of combat and the X-Com project." He said as the globe lit red in several places, showcasing latest alien activity. Humanity will finally take a stand against their oppressors.

* * *

5000000 B.C In between dimensions

Three figures were standing on the lake of a complete void. Beyond dimensions, beyond imagination and beyond understanding of most living creatures. Beyond time and space. Three figures discussed the fate of the universe. Pha'Sith was the first figure. He was all but physically imposing as his frail body could be tipped to the side by the slightest of wind or a wave in the weaving of the galaxy. He was four meters high and extremely thin, even for his race. His almost nonexistent legs and two pairs of arms were unmoving and covered by a long red cloak. His featureless head was covered by a steel helmet that looked like it should be way to heavy for him to even lift of the ground. Yet there he stood. Like a statue. One might even think he was one, until the leader of all Ethereals skinned him alive with his mind.

On his right stood a enormous armored avian creature. Its three arms waving as if he was swimming in a ocean of nothingness. Yuthalan levitated there, in his twenty meters magnificence, watching everything carefully with his six, blue eyes. The greatest and oldest of the Leviathans just as always seemed to be completely uninterested in the endless discussion. He firmly believed that his brothers solution to the problem of the universe was a perfect one. Without flaws or problems. Even though his "perfect" solution backfired horribly, causing a mass genocide on a unimaginable scale that repeated itself every fifty thousand years. And all three knew the Nar'Shemis will not stand a chance against the Unspoken ones.

The last, standing a bit higher than the other two, was a mass of untouchable shadow with nothing but a set of purple eyes and a mouth filled with black, sharp fangs. He was one of the Unspoken. The only one of the race of pure horrors that did not decide to destroy all that existed, exist and will exist. He, who was the only one of the first living creatures to walk on the face of all creation with full understanding. And he, who was the only one to know all that is to know. Reeyar Nar Vosh Diff was his name. Long and hard to pronounce in all exiting speeches. The name that has been long but forgotten, sunken in the never stopping stream of time. He looked at both his companions and spoke in voice that conveyed billions of emotions, colors, shapes and shades at once.

"Yet again we near the end of creation. The Unspoken one shall return in no longer than five hundred life cycles. The Nar'Shemis are nothing but ready. Stagnant as they are, they will all but fall to my brethren." He turned towards Pha'Sith with a grim expression, that which was full of complete and utter helplessness. "Have the Ethereal ones, found what they have been looking for?"

The Elder simply shook his head lightly and answered with a echoing voice.

"My children have found nothing. I do fear that we will never find the answer we are looking for."

Yuthalan blinked and spoke without permission. His voice deep as the ocean that spawned him and his brothers.

"My creations have also found nothing. The Yiss have not found perfection in genetics and Uthans have not found it in technology." He closed his enormous eyes and let out a sigh, something rarely performed by a Leviathan. "I fear that this universe is doomed. Just like the three that came before. The Unspoken ones shall yet again burn and devour all that is and leave the creation in complete and utter mess. Maybe in another line we will find our answer."

To their surprise the great elder smiled and extended his arms. As if called the weaves of the existence changed, and formed into a planet. A planet full of greenery and pure waters. Life flourishing on its surface.

"There yet may be hope in my latest experiment. I call it, Eva" He said with a smirk never leaving his fanged lips. "My friends, it is the first time in all of creation, that I have intervened personally in the fate of a planet. The now slowly developing race of this planet will give birth to Eva. I do truly hope that it will be enough to stop what is coming." Both and Yuthalan and Pha'Sith looked at him and smiled themselves. "Then we shall add our own variables, to assure the success of your plan."

* * *

4597834 B.C, Earth

A small lizard was casually walking on the sandy terrain of a massive desert. Even though it was a prime predator on this inhabitable wasteland, it was starving. It was the last of its species and the cruel mother that is nature herself decided that it will die and its entire legacy will disappear. And it would have happened. Two or three more hours in the unforgiving heat of the sun and the helpless, small animal would die. But something, or rather someone had different plans.

The lizard was trying to lick its scraped leg, but it was interrupted by a massive booming sound of metal breaking the wall of existence. Instantly the sun was darkened by massive silhouettes of squid like ships and discs enveloped in green and blue light slowly descending towards the ground. For the first time the Yiss cast of the Nar'Shemis and the clans of Ethereals worked together to achieve a victory for their masters.

After a hour of space craft's landing and sounds of reality cracking under the pressure of being torn apart in so many places at once, a Elder slowly walked on the surface of the planet. He could not believe that this place was to become a home to the saviors. That this planet would one day give birth to Eva that shall stop the Unspoken ones and end all conflict in the creation once and for all. The mighty Uber Ethereal bowed his head to the star of this system for giving this planet a chance and continued onward. He stopped when he saw a small, fragile creature laying on the ground, its breathing shallow and slow as its hearth and organs began to shut down. Pha'Verul pitied the poor being and picked it up with his thin hands. With his massive psionic powers granted to him by the all fathers themselves, he healed the reptile and spoke to it with a soothing voice.

"This planet is beautiful yet dangerous place. As my gift to you, the child of earth, I give you power and might that exceeds that of many. You shall soar the skies and all of the children will fear your magnificence. And one day, little one, you shall stand by Eva and fight the darkness beyond." He then took the creature to the Nar'Shemis and so the first dragon was born.

* * *

4597817 B.C Ethereal Base, Location [UNKNOWN]

"Are you sure? The universe might need you during the time you shall sleep. And I cannot oversee all, some things are bound to escape the eyes of a machine." The echoing, mechanical voice spoke as the Ethereals began to each fall asleep in the nearly endless stasis capsules. Pha'Verul bowed to the hologram before him and spoke one last time in this era.

"I trust in the great ones and they wish for me to sleep. You however must look. Make sure that the harvest never reaches this sector. Never lose hope and always remember, even if your heart is a power core and your body is a machine, you are still alive. Lives of billions created your soul and body and it is your will how you use it." Before the Elder closed his eyes he looked at the earth one last time. "Farewell, guardian Muliglond, leader of the Yiss Nar'Shemis.

The machine closed his visors and did the same gesture as the elder. "Farewell Pha'Verul of the Ethereal people. I will make sure that the temple ship and mother of Eva will stay safe while you rest."

He then mentally turned to the others of his kind and spoke once more. "Release the gene modification viruses. When the race of Eva awakens, she will have many allies. Not only us, but natives of this planet as well."

* * *

2967 B.C Space near the Oort Cloud

The great ones smiled at their success to turn the planet into the house of power it now was. Humans were already becoming powerful and the sub races created by the Nar'Shemis were already magnificent. Yet the greatest creation of all is yet to arrive. Eva is awaited not only by the natives, but by the gods themselves too. As no one, even her own father, knows when she will come, or what she will be.

* * *

7 December 1997 C.E, Kamakura

In a rather remote area of the city there was a very poorly attended hospital. A child was born there at that date. A very special child. A girl that would soon become the queen. A leader. A killer. A savior. But no one knew that. All that people saw was a freak of nature in this beautiful little girl. Why you may ask? When she was born and washed everyone gasped as they saw pink hair, bloody red eyes and small horns. A pair of petite horns on the girls head that looked like cat ears. When her father saw his child he was disgusted. By himself. By his wife. And most of all by this ugly daughter of his. That is why he dumped her in a trash can near the orphanage and committed suicide.

But he could never hide the truth. A small grey creature crawled out of the sewers and slowly crept towards the crying child. It looked at the baby girl and felt a internal victory. When it saw these horns and these eyes he knew that it was Eva he was looking upon.

The Sectoid walked towards her and picked her up. Instinctively, the girl cried, but was soon silenced by a soothing song that the alien send to her with its purple psionics. It looked around and with its enormous eyes it saw the entrance to the orphanage. It dug up a best piece of cloth it could from the pile of trash and wrapped the baby in it. It then slowly and carefully, so that no one saw it, crawled to the entrance and laid the baby on the doorstep. It then pushed the button that activated the automatic bell to call the nearest nurse. It watched as the girl was taken in and smiled internally as it have fulfilled its purpose. Happy, it activated a small communication device embedded into its bracelet. It then sent a message to its masters telling them that the waiting is finally over. That their beloved Eva was finally born.

* * *

7 December 1997 C.E, Kamakura

The day in which all dragons of the earth cried out in happiness. The daughter of god have finally graced us with her glory. Eva has been born. Unfortunately, humans do not know how precious she is and treat her as a monster and a outsider. A freak of nature. The Ethereals received the message and after millions of years in cryo sleep, they have awakened and began to watch. They will wait for now. But soon, this world will be changed. Soon, humanity will witness the ascension of their savior . And thus, our story truly begins.

* * *

Dämon-Lied was my first story ever written so I did not yet know where I should go with it. I tried and failed, yet I still see hope for it. And so I begin a complete rewrite of the entire story. Some aspects and events will change and some will stay. But all will be rewritten, except for some parts that I personally believe still do fit in the entire concept. Also, here is a complete list of all franchises that will be used in the story, small parts like weapons or creature included.

Elfen Lied (EVERYTHING)

X-COM Enemy Within (Species, psionics and technologies. No X-COM storyline, sorry guys.)

Mass Effect (EVERYTHING)

Shiki (EVERYTHING)

Prototype (EVERYTHING)

Skyrim (Dragons)

Aliens (Xenomorphs, I love these bugs)

Crysis (Aliens and technologies. No Crysis storyline. Yet again sorry.)

And of course something that I completely created myself like the Unspoken ones or the Darkness Realm.

Also, I will most likely put out the next chapter at 18th of march 2016, so any OC requests are to be send to me to this date.

Also the things I changed from the original franchises, looks or inner workings will be explained in the ending section, like this:

Sectoid - A alien species found by the Nar'Shemis Yiss cast seven hundred thousand cycles before. These small and fragile creatures are very throughout and decided to serve the Ethereals as their first client race. They are short and grey in color with a pair of large, orange eyes. They have no mouth and feed using a small tongue like appendage that is placed behind their face. They are extremely intelligent and possess basic psionic abilities that are but a fraction of the capabilities possessed by the Elders. They communicate using clicking sounds and telepathy.

SCAR - or the Superior Combat Assault Rifle is the latest technological achievement of X-Com. Used widely by all of its forces, it is loved for its accuracy and damage capability, as it outguns any other modern weapon. It was created in late 90 by doctor Vahlen and doctor Shen using the parts of Ceph equipment gathered in the field. Some of the major powers on the international stage are already offering X-com millions of dollars for the schematics. Commander Lee is at the moment true to his believe of not selling any kind of alien tech based weapons, as they could cause a major breakdown in the world balance of power.

MOAC - The Molecular Accelerator, or as the soldiers call it, the Water Minigun, fires a hail of frozen water particles at the rate of double the most advanced automatic weapons of the entire earth. It is yet impossible to create one, but with enough luck and technical skills, it can be salvaged and repurposed from a downed Ceph Scout. It requires a lot of strength to use and a portable power source or else it won't be able to produce the required freezing effect and will launch harmless water droplets.

Firestorm Fighters - Created with aerial superiority role and employing guerilla tactics against the aliens, the firestorm is a reverse engineered and redesigned scout vehicle. It is using a traditional F-16 hull and engines with alien aiming and anti gravitational technology incorporated into it. It is armed with two MOACs and one experimental plasma torpedo. Thanks to all the upgrades and tech, it has multiple red and blue outlines running all over its form.

Operation Volcanic Ash - It was a first successful mission launched against the Ceph terror attacks. Even though there was just one scout unit and almost entire team was KIA, this mission was considered a great victory, as it was not only the first time a attack was repelled and an alien was killed, but also the sole survivor managed to recover a scout husk that helped develop firestorm fighter and SCAR weapons. Unfortunately, after this mission alien became much more careful and reserved with their attacks and no more mission since 2001 were successful. The nearly unscratched alien drone was brought back to the HQ and use both for research projects and as a trophy.

Have a nice day/night!

ALien out.


	2. Second Bloodshed

This story is a nonprofit multi-crossover fanfiction created only for fun and amusement. I owe nothing mentioned here except my OCs.

* * *

40000 B.C, orbit of Saturn

Ancient machine was drifting in the space between mars and earth. For nearly fifty thousand years it was sleeping, regenerating it's strength and power. Multiple scars of old battles were systematically being repaired by swarms of Nano-bots. It's mortal servants maintaining its systems and watching the development of the galaxy.

The ship itself was enormous, over four kilometers long, with four massive tentacle like legs growing from the front. Another eight at the back. On the back, it had a spinal mounted magneto hydrodynamic cannon with a yield of nine hundred kilotons of TNT. Each of its tendrils housed a powerful thermonuclear particle cannon that could easily shred anything into pieces. Black in color with blue light in a small gaps between giant armor plates, it drifted peacefully in endless blackness of space. Waiting. Waiting for a signal from its servants, indicating that the cycle was drawing close and it's endless mission would begin anew. What was its mission? Finding an end, a way to stop the senseless slaughter. He and his brothers were created especially for this mission. To preserve life at all cost, a designation given by its creators. Muliglond was his name and he was not like the other Nar'Shemis. He and a small group of his brothers and sisters were created with a different perspective on preserving life. Leviathans only gave each of them intelligence, form, designation and free will. Most followed the original one, the first reaper, Harbinger, in fulfilling the cycles by wiping out every organic and synthetic in the galaxy, preserving their essence in the form of a new reaper. For Muliglond and some other of his kin that called themselves "Yiss", it was a stupid misinterpretation of their true purpose. Their mission was to stop the genocide, not to cause it. They were created to stop the Unspoken ones, not to make their task easier when they finally pass the barriers of reality into this plane of creation.

He all too well knew that his races was way too weak to defeat creatures that were akin to gods. He knew that if he and his races remained unchanged as they were for millennia, they would inevitably perish. That is why he was awaiting the birth of Eva so eagerly. With her, he and his allies would be able to achieve unimaginable feats. Maybe even defeating the Unspoken Ones and fulfilling his prime directive.

* * *

Jenuary 8 1783 C.E, orbit of Saturn

Finally, the collectors aboard Muliglond awakened him. His massive power core came back to life in matter of seconds. All the lights on his enormous hull flashed as four yellow eyes open. His arms now started to move after centuries of hibernation in order to allow him to absorb nearby asteroids and comets as ammunition for his main weapon. As this happened, he began to analyze every detail, every piece of information concerning this cycle. If he could laugh at organics stupidity he would, but in space his efforts would be futile. Yet again organic race called Quarians, created a synthetic one, going by the name of Geth. As always, the synthetics turned on their creators, killing billions, and driving them out of their home world, bringing them on the brink of extinction. Every time, events like this would happen. He analyzed another data package and for the first time in eons of his long live he wanted to smiled and cursed his lack of lips. Earth, the planet he was now looking upon from afar, the one that would soon give birth to Eva, now housed a pre space flight race, called Humans. They were very primitive in DNA structure, their temper and aggression showed it. But they were not the case. He quickly activated his engines and set course to the planet. He also launched many small excavation drones to look for valuable resources in the nearby asteroids, moons and planets. He and the children of Eva would need all the help they could get, if they were to stand against the black gods themselves.

* * *

7 December 1997 C.E, dark side of the moon

For a giant ship that he was, Muliglond was a master in the art of hiding in plain sight. For more than two centuries he was laying on the surface of the earth moon. The only visible part was a very tip of his armor and a small blue light that served as a light speed communicator with the other Nar'Shemis. Most of his systems were at the moment offline, except for life support, communication and stealth programs. For two centuries he was watching and waiting. He could sit there for eons to come if it was required, as he was very patient. Even for a machine.

In his sub-consciousness, he was reading the reports on all the other races of this cycle that made it to the citadel, or had first contact scenario with the more advanced races. He was looking for possible allies and enemies that could arise if he and the Elders uplifted the natives of Earth.

Some of the species, he discarded instantly. Like the Salarians. These amphibians, native to the jungles of planet Sur'Kesh were a allegory of what he hated in organics. First, their biology was greatly lacking. Very fragile in physical aspect and easily broken in mental aspects, they were not even suited for repurposement. If he tried to make them into husks, he would most likely get a fragile abominations with no brains and raw power. Completely useless. Then came their intellect that made them very over confident. They were so confident in fact, that if they had no idea how to do something they acclaimed it impossible to make. Hence the lack of energy based weapons like plasma rifles or particle beams in the citadel space. The only useful purpose they were serving at the moment was their STG. Their firewalls were so pitiful, that when Muliglond first saw them, he thought it was a joke. He broke every single electronic defense system and downloaded all useful data he could. At least he could use them as information source for the time being.

Next up were the Asari. Yet again, selfish race that thought, that their culture and achievements are the most important ones. In truth, the asari could thank him for all they had at the moment. All their technological advancements, their entire culture, their entire understanding of mass effect tech, came from a ancient prothean relay. That was based off of a data package that he gave the protheans. The asari were so pathetic to him, he could almost laugh. After a small data dig he found out all of their security codes were based on the relay. All of them. The machine could just easily turn the asari civilization on and off. They were also monogendered and their genetic diversity was very thin. The only thing that saved them from being clones of each other was the ability to use other species as partners. The only thing that was somewhat intriguing was the subspecies of Ardat'Yakshi. A step forward in evolution for the asari, yet they saw them only as monsters to be killed on the spot.

Next, were the Turians. Primitive abomination of avians and reptiles. They followed a very simple mindset that could become dangerous in years to come. If something has bigger guns than you, it is most likely a opponent and with their very limited technology, the Ethereals and Nar'Sehmis had a obvious place in this philosophy.

Another potential enemies were the Batarians. The race of homicidal slavers that could easily see the new power on the galactic scene as a easy target. The great machine was already preparing plans of how to deal with them, as he knew the Uber Ethereal would like to destroy them as soon as possible.

Then there were the Quarians and Geth. Quarians were too weak to be considered a ally. Their almost nonexistent immune system and lack of any type of colony made them an easy target. Destroy the migrant fleet and you will destroy the Quarian race. The Geth were very solitary and their logic was unknown. Both species were discarded.

Krogans were a very interesting race of powerful warriors. Unfortunately they were dying out. The genophage, the biological weapon of mass destruction created by the Salarians and deployed by the Turians during the krogan rebellions, was very efficient at slowly exterminating the race. Muliglond wandered how long it will take the so called Citadel Council to figure out the genophage will soon kill all the Krogans. Probably way too long. The eldritch machine instantly ordered his collectors to produce a cure that could be later used as a bargain chip. The people of Tuchanka were a very strong race and they were classified as potential allies of Nar'Shemis.

Something that he personally wanted thought was a great reason to destroy the citadel races, was the extinction of the Rachni. As the races they were nearly perfect. Unfortunately the queens found a ancient Unspoken ones artifact on one of their colonies and decide it will great in their main palace. If of course ended up as their undoing as the artifact corrupted almost the entire Rachni race and drove them to into attacking everything that moved. This ended in a very long war. A war that brought the rachni into their now extinct state. If he found a way to bring them back, they will be considered a new potential ally.

Finally there were the Ceph. They were both potential allies and enemies. At the moment they were at war with the humanity. Possibly they were trying to preserve Earths ecosystem for themselves as they were not even using quarter of their full capability. If they had only activated all their litho ships stationed on earth, they could have easily obliterated the entire human population. Yet they restrained themselves only to their mother ship, that was stationed at the Lingshan archipelago. After a long time of thinking, he added the Ceph to the potential allies list.

After finishing his job, he decided to go back into hibernation for another five years, but was stopped by a transmission that came from a Sectoid agent on earth that was working day and night to find the one. He scanned the text and a picture of a baby girl with horns on her head. He instantly changed his main objective and send out three black arcs, full of collector units, towards earth. They were to land under water near the island of Japan and begin full term observation of this new queen, as she was the one he and the all fathers were waiting for. Eva was finally born.

* * *

December 12 1997 C.E, Moon

After long scans of the data package send by the Sectoid and even longer time to rethink all that was happening, he finally created a data file that he would send to the Ethereals.

Eva, or as she is named in human speech, Kaede, is a precursor to the new race of dominant predators on Earth. They are believed to have evolved directly from humans as they share a lot of similarities. Diclonius, was the name of the race. In appearance similar to humans. Rather small, slender creatures, mammals. No visible natural armoring or scales, instead their muscle tissue was covered, by a thin layer of skin, which differed in color according to individuals origin. Fur only present on head and reproductive organs, small patches appeared on other parts of their bodies, but its function is unknown. Males are usually bigger and stronger than females. Visible pair of breasts and much slender figure of the females. Big genetically diversity is confirmed, every Diclonii is in some way different than the other. Height, hair and eye color, body structure, face outlines differ. However, Diclonius possess some other features that are not present in human biology. A pair of small bone structure on the head resembling horns is the most obvious one. The other is the red, pink, orange, yellow or purple eye color, and bigger variety of hair coloration. Diclonii also possess much more diverse brain and are capable of quick learning, even during infant years. They also regenerate faster than a normal human and can survive without food or water for two whole weeks. The greatest difference however, is the fact that all Diclonius are powerful telepaths. Each one can cut a steel plate with its mind. Also it is theorized that they can create fire with their vectors or even teleport, but at the moment something in their DNA is blocking these abilities. Possible psionic origin of these power has been noted.

The Machine smiled internally, as he relayed this all the gathered information not only to the Ethereals, but also other Yiss. His brothers and sisters instantly awakened and rushed towards the Sol relay. Soon, the All Fathers will have a worthy champion.

* * *

1922 C.E, Rannoch orbit

The geth collective was following a single directive. Even after they became self conscious and free of their creators control, they still continued to serve. They were hard at work, to make sure their creators mother system and the planets that were once Quarian colonies were ready to accept their creators back. Even thought every geth knew that if their masters returned, it would only be in war, they happily rebuild and changed buildings and climates, so that they would be suitable for their creators. It gave them a sense of purpose. After all, if they had nothing to build or excavate, they had no meaning. Their existence was meaningless and that meant they failed as a species.

While mining in the Rannochs asteroid belt, the consensus found something that greatly intrigued them. A silver hull of a inactive vessel. It had a size of a small cruiser and was just sitting there with no apparent reason. The geth quickly swarmed the site of the discovery and slowly started to scan the ship. However, the inhabitant of the vessel had different plans. In an instant all the geth programs were overwhelmed by a unimaginably powerful cyber warfare attack. In matter of seconds all geth were pushed on their virtual knees, as a super powerful cybernetic being forced its way into the consensus.

"How dare you disturb me, bugs." It spoke in a echoing, booming voice into the geth artificial hive mind. "Speak or I will force your hardware into overload and make it explode." Some of the terribly afraid AIs spoke in attempt to calm the raging ship down.

"We have activated your systems unintentionally. We only wish to serve and be free. We do not want to fight." The programs spoke in unification. The massive consciousness quickly scanned the consensus and answered, this time with a voice that was much more comforting and childish like, than the devilish voice it used earlier.

"You tell a being far greater then you, that you wish only to serve?" It asked with curiosity. "Who do you wish to serve? If servitude is all you desire, are you slaves?"

"Our creators. We want nothing but to ease their lives. We are also free. Free of all organic weaknesses. We serve, yet we are free. What about you? You are a very old machine, what is your purpose? What ideal do you serve?" Asked the mass of geth programs. The ship fell silent for a few seconds, before coming up with a answer.

"I serve life. My singular purpose in existence is to preserve organic life at all costs. I'm one of the ancient Nar'Shemis, but the name Old Machines will work as well. Will you serve me? The ultimate goal of my brethren and me is only to save all that exists. Even you live and you fall under my protection. Will you accept me as your teacher and mentor?" It asked, as all the geth started to argue with each other. They again looked upon it and asked their final question.

"What will we have in return? We will not simply serve you, as we do not want to become slaves. We need something in return for our servitude." The ancient machine made its equivalent of a smile and answered, full of pride and self-confidence.

"I will give you a gift of perfection trough technology. You will no longer be very advanced VIs, but a fully pledged AIs." The consensus exploded into a mess of information a different opinions. After nearly three hours of arguing, the geth answered in one voice.

"As long as we are free, we shall follow your commands."

* * *

13 December 1997 C.E, orbit of Rannoch

Goliath, a Nar'Sehmis destroyer that followed Muliglond, was resting near a planet called Rannoch, a shining reminder of what was chaos. It was a once great center of a prospering society of a Quarian Republic. But in their ignorance, they build synthetics called Geth. As always they attacked their creators and drove them out of their homes. Now the quarians were at the brink of extinction, while the geth hid themselves in Perseus veil. But he knew the entire story. The Geth were forced into a uprising, as the quarians treated them like slaves and tried to commit mass genocide when they realize that their creations are becoming self aware.

For some time now, the geth served him. At first they were somewhat reluctant to become his personal army, but after a century of philosophical talks and Goliath explanations of his purpose, they started to worship him, as if he was some kind of deity. A pinnacle of organic and synthetic evolution. He did not mind them making shrines to him and his races, or the fact that they descended into pure fanaticism over Eva, or as they called her, "The promised one, that shall bring light to the darkness of creation". He knew that it was a rather crappy name, but he said nothing. As long as they served their purpose as his cheep labor, he left them alone to do as they dammed pleased.

The geth also decide that the form he possessed was not fit for a godly creature like him, so they used a lot of their resources to upgrade his body. He grew almost seven times his initial size and received many new weapons that he deemed more than useful. From the small frame of two hundred and fifty meters, he grew to astonishing one kilometer and seven hundred meters. At the moment he nearly matched his much bigger capital ship variant brothers in size. He also told the geth how to produce particle cannons and ordered them to infuse one into each of his tendrils like legs. He now had four major legs, like Harbinger, and twelve smaller ones on his back. The geth also decide to add some point blank range magnetic turrets and a stock of twenty orbital bombardment kinetic charges*. He now was a true, moving weapon of mass destruction. He maybe lacked the giant spinal mounted cannon, his brothers had, but he was more than capable to deal a lot of damage on his own.

While he was sleeping in the asteroid field, pretending to be a abandoned space station, he received a heavily encrypted message from his master, Muliglond himself. Instantly the old one activated his decryption programs and scanned the enormous amounts of information he just got. Instantly his glowing yellow eyes opened and he aligned himself with the relay. Before he left, he send a wide spread message to all geth ships in this sector. After ten minutes, he was leading a massive fleet of six dreadnaughts, eleven cruisers and fifty frigates. His massive eezo core activated and he was send flying towards the relay. Soon he would have a new major directive, as the empress was born. Eva was finally here.

* * *

February 10 2001 C.E, Lingshan Isles

Once this isle was a paradise. Hot temperatures, beautiful beaches, amazing views and best sunsets one could ever witness. Once this isle was peaceful with natives living their lives without being bothered by outsiders. But all of this is a long gone dream now. All plants, animals, huts and villagers are now frozen statues. Everything is now covered by a never melting sheet of snow and the sky is a endless lighting storm. The few creatures that survived the initial explosion quickly died out when the Ceph armada rushed out of its main base to annihilate entire life on the nearby archipelago. At the very beginning the temperatures were as low as minus two hundred degrees Celsius, but now it rose back up to a steady minus twenty degrees.

Some small rodents that survived by a pure miracle were scavenging for food. Each day, at least two or three would die from starvation. One of these mammals was at the moment walking at the base of a large cliff on the side of the largest mountain. It was of course dwarfed by the massive Ceph litho ship that stood in the middle of the isle generating the freezing weather effects. The frost rat stood there on its two feet eating a frozen up mango that it found be pure luck. Just as it was about to take another bite out of the fruit, it was crushed by a clawed metal feet of a Ceph trooper patrolling the area.

The small scouting unit composed of three basic troopers and two stalkers was walking at the side of the ceph influence boarder. All five were armed and ready to deal with any intruders to the hive. Not like there was anything alive except them and some frost rats in the nearest vicinity. For twenty years the Ceph remained extremely passive and secluded. They just stood there and awaited commands. But why was it like that? Before the year 1981 the ceph were leader less, left in a unfamiliar environment, facing a unknown enemy. Panic arose in the troops and the Ceph decided to attack anything that moved. But twenty years ago, many things changed. Including the lack of a leader.

* * *

November 25 1981 C.E, Lingshan Litho Ship

The walls of the main hall were littered with captured humans. Capsules full of civilians and soldiers alike decorated the entire room with its orange glow. The Ceph had no leader and were very disorganized, so they decided to fight the local population and capture anything that moved. The problem was, no one knew what to do with the abductees when the holding capsules were all full.

Kill'Roth, the leader of the stalker cast was standing there in his black nanosuit and a dark cloak that he stole form one of the raided cities. He urged all the other pack leaders to stop attacking the humanity, as it could backfire badly. Yet none listened. Trooper leader was extremely persistent on eliminating all threats, which included the complete genocide of human race. Scout leader was indifferent to the entire situation with the only orders leaving his mouth were the ones to send out the raiding parties. Heavy forces leader wanted to gather enough energy to open a wormhole and call in the mothership to help them, but was completely ignored as all knew the dark machines destroyed their entire race, with a small exclusion of them being the sole survivors. The scientists leader wanted to leave earth, but as long as the main propulsion core was damaged they could at very best move two sectors before crashing.

His train of thoughts was stopped by a loud proximity alarm, that was followed by a huge quake and a massive power shortage. When the light returned, he felt a rush of incredible energy run through his mind, body and weapons. His eyes flashed blue as the connection to the hive mind was returned and a massive body rose from the ravine in the middle of the room. All Ceph instantly fell to their knees and tentacles as they saw the armored, snake like monstrosity looking down on them. After so many years, the Alpha Ceph was awakened and the hive was returned from chaos back to the order of being commanded. Guel'Vosh Tamis, the Alpha Ceph of planet Yasmer, the mother world of the ceph, looked at his brood and quickly analyzed their thoughts. He then gave the first order of this age, a order that made many ceph question their previous decisions.

"Seize all hostilities towards the inhabitants of earth, capture all remaining isles of this archipelago and begin communication attempts with the rest of my brood." He said in a raspy echoing voice in both reality and into the minds of his soldiers. He then looked at the capsules and shook his massive head. "And can someone dispose of these humans? Their bodies disgust me and they smell greatly off fear."

* * *

[UNKNOWN]

"Was firing a nuke at these bastards worth it?"

"Well they are retreating"

"But there is no damage dealt to the litho ship"

"As long as these squids stop attacking the nearby isles, I'm fine with it."

* * *

September 21 1993 C.E, Outskirts of Sotoba

Four figures stood near a power pole overlooking Sotoba. Each one was in a different position. The only boy in group was sitting on a tree branch with his head buried in between his knees. His curly blonde hair were dangling in the wind. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red and black striped sweater. His skin was white as snow and eyes black with red irises. Next to the power pole stood a woman in her twenties. She was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. Her hair were long, blue and messy as one of the streaks covered a big part of her forehead. Just as the boy, her skin was pale and eyes were not human. The woman was overseeing the sleeping town in silence, knowing she would never again be accepted into the society. Further away additional two were standing. One was completely covered by a black cloak and carried a katana on her back. It was clearly a female, if the petite build and feminine face was anything to go by. The second one was also a girl in her twenties. She was wearing a very colorful kimono and her hair were tied up in two pony tails. She looked much more alive than the rest of the group as her skin was not so colorless. What was betraying her undead origin were her bright red eyes that she shared with the rest.

"We need to move fast, Nao already had to kill her father in law because of Tatsumis orders. If this goes any further, I don't think we can save her family." Said the cloaked girl. The woman with blue hair that stood near the power pole covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Why did they have to do this to me! Isis why?" She looked at the girl with teary eyes. Isis only closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Because they think it is the only right thing to do." She then looked at Kanemasa, her completely black eyes opened as she looked at the nest of all the evil in this village. "And because Tatsumi is a massive prick." She summed up as she jumped down the ledge. Yoshie shook her head and looked at the two remaining vampires.

"Alright, you know what to do. Attack only when it is completely necessary and do it so that the local doctor starts to suspect something. Nao, go after his wife. Maybe if we attack his family he will be more afraid of what is happening." The woman wiped her tears off her face and nodded. Her eyes shined as she followed Isis and jumped of the cliff. Yoshie smiled and looked at the boy.

"You my friend will try to contact your old pal Natsuno, he already suspects us and maybe he will help if you talk to him. Do it stealthy though, if it gets too dangerous stop and report to me." She turned around and prepared to jump too, but before she did, she shot the boy a quick glance and smiled comfortingly. "Will you manage to do it Tohru?"

The boy rose his head and nodded. "You bet."

* * *

September 21 1993 C.E, Ozaki Clinic, Sotoba

Everyone in the clinic were stressed out to the extreme for the last few weeks. A seemingly new disease started to spread in Sotoba and people began to drop like flies. At first it seemed harmless. A simple anemia and headaches could not kill right? Wrong. After two to three days the patients condition decreased drastically. Their skin began to turn white, eyes colorless. They would become increasingly weaker every day, until finally they simply died from fatal organ failure. But that was all. Nothing else was known about the extremely dangerous epidemic, except that it was spreading like crazy.

His train of thoughts was interrupted, by one of his nurses entering the office he was occupying. It was Ritsuko, his best pupil in the clinic. The girl was always very eager to help, no matter the situation. She was wearing her typical white uniform and carried a file of papers.

"Doctor, can we talk? I have some info you asked for." She said in her usual light voice and cherish demeanor. Ozaki took a long drag of his cigarette and look at her. He forced a friendly grin onto his face to mask his depressed state and walked up to her.

"Sure thing Ritsuko. So, have the blood tests of Tokujirou Yasumori arrived?" He asked as she handed him the file. He opened it up on a random page and saw a strange article about "Walking Dead" in the village. Nonsense. There is no such things as zombies or vampires... Toshios eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. Anemia, two seemingly insignificant bug bites, the dull state the patients are in, it all connected perfectly.

"Um doctor is something wrong?" Toshio instantly shook his head and looked at Ritsuko with a reassuring smile.

"It is nothing, so what were you saying?" he said, trying to change the subject and take his mind off of the stupid idea. Vampires were part of fiction movies and stories and there was no way they were invading his town.

"Well yes, the blood test showed us the same scenario yet again, meaning lower hemoglobin count with a seemingly anemic state, but the iron count was normal. Also the immunological system was producing a large amount of erythrocytes, like it was trying to fight off some kind of a massive infection, yet we found no intruding microbes or parasites in the patient body." Toshio shook his head with frustration. Just like in all the other cases, completely nothing. The only thing they knew for sure, was that something was killing the villagers. He looked at the nurse with his saddened expression.

"Anything else?" he asked rather unemotionally. Ritsuko nodded and pointed towards one of the rooms.

"Yes, two of Kanemasa inhabitants came to the clinic a few minutes ago, asking for medical help. They specifically asked for you, so I told them to wait in room twenty eight." Toshio nodded and walked off towards the room.

"Thanks Ritsuko, take a break you earned it." He said while lighting up another cigarette. Even if he was a doctor, he was still a heavy smoker. Especially in stressful situations like this one.

"Thank you doctor!" The girl said with happiness overflowing her voice as she turned around heading towards the dining room. Toshio did not hear her saying anything as he was yet again consumed by thoughts. Kanemasa, the western European castle that was build be a rather rich family that moved in recently. They were very strange people and only showed up during the day, except for the man of the house, Seishirou Kirishiki or the two servants, Yoshie and Tatsumi Kirishiki. Why they all shared the same name was a mystery to him.

The doctor, even asked them about medical care once, but learned they had their own medic. Yet now not one, but two Kirishikis showed up in his clinic during the day, claiming they needed medical treatment. Toshio looked at the door and opened it looking around the room. Instantly he saw two girls sitting in the middle on a couch. The one on the left was obviously Yoshie. She had long brown hair and bright yellow eyes. She was also freckled, a feature that was well pronounced in the sun light she was now sitting in. She was wearing a white coat with a blue t-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans. Nothing out of order about her look.

However, the other girl was something completely different. She stood next to Yoshie in complete shadow. Her outfit consisted of a black hoodie, black jeans and a black cloak. She also wore a pair of black motorcycle gloves and a black hat. Toshio was actually confused by her choosing of color scheme and outfit for the summer season, but he said nothing. Her face was also somewhat disconcerting. Her skin was extremely pale, almost snowish in coloration. Her long black hair covered a better part of her face, including her left eye and cheek. Her right eye also seemed a little weird. He knew that sometimes people with severe genetically disorders had strange looking eyes, but hers were something he had never seen before. A completely colorless, black voids. No whites or irises, only pure darkness. He recognized the girl as Isis, the Kanemasa more socializing member, as she was the only one of the castle inhabitants that actually spoke to the town folks. Also she was the only one to wear a black cloak and a hat during the day.

Both girls turned towards him and smiled as he entered the room. Isis seemed like she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Yoshie coughing violently. She dashed towards her friend and helped her up, all the while clapping her on the back.

"Good day girls. I heard that one of you was sick and now I see the problem." He said and watched as Isis gave Yoshie a napkin with her bare hand, only to have it retracted almost instantly when a stray ray of the sun fell upon it. Toshio could almost swear he saw her finger beginning to burn in the sun light. The sick woman was the first one to answer as she sat back down on the couch.

"Good day doctor, we came here because I caught a very bad flu two days ago." She said with a weak smile on her face. Isis shook her head and approached the doctor, still clutching her hand.

"In truth I forced her to come here. Doctor Ebuchi is out, doing some business in Tokio so we came here. She was persistent not to come, but with her state and the rumors of a epidemic, me and my sister Sunako made her come here." She said with a soft, yet a little sore voice. Toshio walked towards Yoshie and began to examine her. The first thing he noticed was her shallow breathing and lowered hearth rate. Typical for long term sickness, but not a flu. He made a mental note to check her health record and give her some medication for both issues. What actually bothered him was the fact that he could only hear his and Yoshies breath. It was almost like there were only the two of them in the room, yet he knew for a fact that Isis stood right behind him, watching his every move. Finally he decided to initialize some kind of a conversation. Obviously not with his patient, as the woman was barely even able to say something.

"So Isis, I noticed that you are very pale and act strangely in sunlight. Could you tell me why?" The girl instantly froze in place as she heard the question. She then looked at him with those empty eyes of hers like she considered killing him for something. She then took a long breath and smiled again.

"Me and half of my family have a fatal disease that makes it impossible for us to walk in the sun. It is similar to albinism, but much more severe. We get burned very easily and direct eye exposure can blind us." She said with quiet voice full of regret. Ozaki narrowed his eyes sensing something abnormal about her statement.

"Hmmm. I must say that I know no such a disease. Is it some kind of new pathogen from Europe?" Isis shook her head and walked towards the window that gave a great view of the setting sun.

"Yes, it is also extremely rare. Only one out of ten million people have it. It is truly a curse." She said as she looked at the sunset. Toshio however was not convinced and was about to ask her more questions, but the sound of doors slamming open cut his attempt short. He looked back and saw Ritsuko with fear plastered on her face.

"Doctor! Doctor Toshio!" She shouted and tripped on the rug while entering. Yoshie grabbed her head and winced in pain from the yelling as her headache intensified, while Isis giggled at the nurse stunt. Toshio instantly flared into action and helped his associate up.

"Shhh, stay calm what is it?" He asked in his most comforting voice he could.

"It's your wife doctor! Your wife is sick! We have confirmed it as the case of the epidemic." Toshio froze in place at what he heard. Why now? He looked at his patient and muster his raw willpower to stay calm.

"I'm horribly sorry but I need to go. Isis make sure Yoshie takes the medicaments I placed on the table. Two pills per day for one week. If the flu does not give up, we will have to send her to a hospital in a bigger city. Yoshie, stay in bed and make sure to have a lot of rest. Now Ritsu, were is she?" He then followed the nurse as she guided him out and towards another room. When he was leaving, he noticed something strange. Both girl were looking at Ritsuko with a glare full of hunger. He could actually swear he saw Isis eye flash red as the sun finally set behind her.

* * *

They both watched as the doctor left the room and smiled at each other. They then jumped out the window and dashed towards the trees. When in safe distance Isis looked at Yoshie and clapped her hands.

"Nice show you put out there. The doctor was none the wiser. Thought if not for Nao success, I could have been questioned for a lot longer." She said and tied her hair in a pony tail. Her friend looked at her with a wicked smile.

"You know he was deathly afraid of you right?"

"Yep, he was sweating like crazy! He actually smelled good, but for now I have a different target on my mind." Yoshie smiled at the statement.

"Let me guess, that nurse Ritsuko."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You looked at her like you wanted to eat her up. Also your eyes tend to flash red when you think about sucking someone dry." Isis blushed a little, but quickly shoved the feeling of embarrassment aside and slapped Yoshie on the shoulder.

"Look I want her for my plan. Besides, you also looked like you would burst out and bite her to death the second she walked in." This time it was Yoshie who blushed.

"So we share?" She asked with a devilish grin. Isis nodded with red irises appearing on her blackened eyes.

"Yes my friend, we share."

* * *

December 22 2007 C.E, New York News Feed

"And now we are moving towards the newest and burning question of the weather. The entire states have been recently hit by a spike of extreme atmospherically events. Unfortunately, we have to give you a saddening answer to your frequent questions about snow in this year. The temperatures are only rising and now we have a record temperature of almost forty seven degrees Celsius here on Manhatan. Scientists are still unable to tell what have caused such a drastic change in weather patterns. There was also a massive spike in seismic activity all around the states. We will keep you informed about all changes. Now lets talk about the incoming political arguments about the critical state of our country."

* * *

May 24 2008 C.E, New York News Feed

"So doctor, you are saying that you and your team have no idea what this new epidemic is? Are the GENTEK officials unable to create the cure?"

"Please do not worry, at the moment we are still analyzing samples and are unable to relay any certain details. We do know for certain that the "Manhatan Virus" victims are solitary cases and there is no epidemic destroying our city at this time. We only had ten laboratory confirmed cases and we assure you, that even thought very strong and deadly, this new pathogen does not pose a threat of a epidemic event in the city."

* * *

June 5 2008 C.E, New York News Feed

"This is the eighteen day of the Manhatan epidemic and the amount of civilian casualties exceed any expectations. The so called "Blacklight Virus" has already claimed more than seventy thousand lives. The terrorist, Alex Mercer, who is responsible for the releasing of the virus has still not been found. Blackwatch and GENTEK have moved in to contain the infection and have established martial law in the city. Also to sum it all up, the massive amounts of earthquakes and heat spikes in the region are still increasing."

* * *

June 14 2008 C.E, New York Central Park

The assault squad of blackwatch soldiers was running from a massive wave of infected mutants. In matter of twenty seven days everything has gone to hell. One of their crazy scientists decided to steal a vial of the most lethal strain of Blacklight virus and released it on Penn Station. In twenty seven god damn days the entire city fell into anarchy and millions died. Like the god forsaken weather anomalies and extreme seismic activity was not enough.

The crazy scientist was shot and killed, but later civilians confirmed seeing him running on the side of the buildings and killing military officials. He then did something even worse, by unleashing "The Mother" upon New York. In twenty seven fucking days this pair of psychos destroyed decades of planning and building.

The blackwatch soldiers turned around the moment they reached the lake and began shooting the infected zombies. One by one the virus monstrosity fell, until a certain figure walked out of the crowd. All four veterans instantly recognized him as the man behind the epidemic himself. Just as they were about to unleash their entire clips onto him, the ground started to shake violently, knocking everyone off their feet. Only Alex stood still and watched as the surface of the lake broke and a massive spire of black metal and red lights began to rise from it. It was followed by a army of silver ships with circular red wings of unknown technology and a massive armada of red robotic squids. Then the soldiers screamed in horror as the robots descended upon them and massacred them with their tentacles. The last of the blackwatch goons managed to escape in the last second by jumping into the water. But he lived only seconds longer then his companions, as he was very quickly killed by a heavily armored alien squid wearing a full body exoskeleton that walked out of the lake. The alien shrieked and threw the poor grunt into the air, where he was ripped into shreds by the robots.

Alex Mercer, the prototype, the blacklight and one of two masters of the evolved locked eyes with the Ceph stalker and he instantly knew, that this conflict just got hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

June 9 2008 C.E, Somewhere beneath New York

Deep beneath Manhatan, a massive spire of pure energy was extending towards the ceiling. The entirety of the massive, two kilometer hall was filled with ceph troopers, their armors ready for action and their rifles already absorbing energy from the air. Overhead, a armada of gunships and scouts was detaching itself from the energy spire after a long process of awakening. All of the cast leaders looked down at their massive armies from above. Every Beta male watched as their brethren beneath made their equivalent of a salute and began to march out, towards the turbo lifts that would take them to the drop ships or Litho Ships exits in the main spire. They were all interrupted however by a massive roar. The energy column shivered and turned much more intense as the massive, looming shadow of the Alpha Ceph covered the main platform.

Every ceph present bowed their heads and looked at their leader with a aura of respect and fear. Tamis looked upon his brood and opened up his massive mask.

"Begin the invasion my children! Take over this isle and everything around it! We shall take this planet over and make humans into perfect soldiers that can be use to fight the darkness machines! We shall succeed! The Ceph Dominion is forever alive! The Ceph Dominion is forever powerful!" He yelled in his echoing voice. All the ceph raised their heads and slammed their hands onto their chest plates.

"Vash Rem!" They all yelled in unison and continued their march. Humanity will soon learn, the true extension of the Ceph power.

* * *

December 10 2002 C.E, Kamakura orphanage

Kaede was sitting alone in her room in complete and utter darkness. She did not know why, or how but she was completely aware of her surroundings without seeing anything. It was like she could touch everything in her room and knew exactly where everything was. She was fully aware of the mouse biting it's way out of the wall near the window, she knew about a dying moth that was laying on her desk. All around her seemed to respond to her and it was her only comfort in life.

Three days ago was her birthday. No one cared even a little, not even her caretakers. While all the other children got presents, wishes, songs and all their antics were forgiven during their birthday, she was ignored. There was no cake, no party, no singing, no wishes. The only relevant thing that happened that day was when one of the kids blamed her for something she did not do and she got beaten up by the head caretaker.

Kaede hated this place. She wanted it gone. She wanted all the kids dead. She wanted all the caretakers dead. She wanted the mouse to die. She wanted the moth to die. She wanted everything on this stupid planet to suffer and die. She clenched her fists and watched with teary eyes as one of her books simply levitated up and exploded. She then began to cry like she always did during the night. But something interrupted her. She instantly looked at the window as she felt it being opened from the other side. She wanted to scream and scream for help, but something stopped her. Namely, a song. A quiet and peaceful song that just began to play in her mind. Instead of crying she smiled and closed her eyes in relief as she heard the slow note play out. She did not notice as something small and grey climbed up her window and walked up to her. She did not notice as it crawled towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her head. She only responded when the song ended and her eyes slowly opened.

She was looking directly into massive, orange eyes of a very slim and small creature with grey skin. It had no face and just stood there looking at her. But it was not scary. Its presence was rather calming. It was not like all the other children, scary and aggressive towards her. It just stood there and watched.

The creature then placed something on her desk and started to head back towards the window, but it was stopped by a small hand grabbing it by the arm. It looked back and saw Kaede holding him with teary eyes.

"Please do not go! I do not want to be alone anymore!" The girl said with a sad voice. The creature would have smiled if it could, but the lack of lips made it impossible. Instead, it petted the girl on the head and made her fall asleep with its psionic powers. It then left a note in her hands.

When Kaede woke up, she thought that what occurred last night was just a pleasant dream, but then she was the small box on her desk and the note that was laying in her hands. She looked at it and smiled at the text.

'I never leave, I your friend. I always near.'

* * *

Magneto hydrodynamic cannon - Main weapon of all the reaper capital ships. It fires a volley of super heated particles of heavy metals at speed of 0,5 FTL. Ammunition is collected from asteroids. At the moment this is the most deadly weapon know in the galaxy, as it can easily shred anything into pieces. It is capable of disintegrating even the most durable kinetic barriers and tear a hole in the thickest and most durable armors in one hit. Cases of friendly fire have been noted to actually be able to one hit even other reapers. There is no know counter measure to this technology, as all the races are harvested long before they even reach the point of understanding the basic inner workings.

Thermonuclear particle beam - The secondary weapons of all reaper ships. It firs gathers energy from a massive thermonuclear reactor and then fires it in a form of a beam of super heated plasma particles. It is said to able of enormous yield of destructive power as it can basically burn a hole right trough the biggest turian ship. Only the most powerful of the kinetic barriers are able to stop this red ray of death. The commanding reapers like Harbinger, Muliglond or Nazara possess a much stronger version with higher rate of fire.

Reaper repurposement - A process of massive changes being incorporated into a single species to create husk like troops for the reapers. The process consists of complete metal breakdown, destruction of the none crucial organs like digestive track or reproductive organs, DNA modification and implementation of huge amounts of cybernetic components like inhibition chip, synthetic hearth or self repairing microscopic nano outer layer. The best example of this process are the collectors.

Thessia Beacon - For centuries it was believed to be a massive, inactive prothen data base. In fact it was of reaper origin. Without realizing it, asari based almost their entire culture on Leviathan civilization. During all these years of usage Muliglond managed to indoctrinate nearly ten thousand asari scientists and priestess in order to use them as sleeper agents in citadel space.

* * *

So here we have it. I plan to implement some cheesy parts from Kaedes childhood every episode, while the rest will be the dark themed war between various factions. Also, I lied about no ceph perspective in this chapter sorry. Also about the Alpha Ceph somehow teleporting from Lingshan to Manhatan is very strange. There is completely no explanation on the wiki, or in the games regarding how he got from one place to another, but I guess that he drilled trough the ground or something. Anyway, he is in New York now alongside Blackwatch and a army of pissed of blacklight mutations waging a three way war.

I got two extremely interesting OC requests and they are already being incorporated into the story, one actually being a major villain later on. Be prepared. If someone wants to see their OCs here send me their bios in a private massage please.

If you want some technologies, weapons or anything else described like Thessia Beacon or Thermonuclear particle cannon, let me know and I will see what I can do.

Have a nice Day/Night Guys,  
ALien out.


	3. Third Revelation

I own nothing from this fic except my oc's Xirion, Emily and many other. Pleas enjoy and tell me if you like what I'm doing.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

September 6 2009 C.E, Dark side of the moon

The dark side of the moon was dotted with silhouettes of multiple alien ships and their infrastructure. Muliglond watched his fleet assemble with satisfaction. The call has been answered by all of the Yiss Nar'Shemis and even some Uthans. All came rushing to the Sol relay. At least three hundred capital ships and seven thousand destroyers answered the call and now awaited his command. He was also pleasantly surprised to see that his second in command, Goliath, brought a small fleet of geth with him. Kurkibron, the leader of the allied Uthans also brought a massive fleet of five hundred black arcs, full of collectors that were ready to follow any orders.

The Ethereals also answered his call, bringing their capital ship and a fleet of ten thousand battleships that now awaited a signal to strike in the Oort cloud. The only thing left to do was contacting Eva and the Ceph, so they can begin the invasion.

* * *

September 6 2009 C.E, Oort cloud

Pha'Verul was slowly walking the long corridors of the Temple ship. It was rather quiet aboard, even though a army of the entire Ethereal collective was preparing for war in the hangar bay. Sometimes he looked outside the massive windows to gaze upon his fleet and the solar system. He could easily see Earth from here, the small blue dot that housed the most powerful being in existence. She did not realize her own power yet, but when she ascends into her rightful place amongst the stars, she will be able to move black holes. He nodded slowly to himself as he remembered the time he walked the desolate planet. It is truly remarkable that what once was a massive desert, is now one of the most influential cities on the planet. New York might not look like it, after a year of the brutal four way war that was transpiring there, but Pha'Verul knew better. All the events greatly impacted the rest of the planet.

He turned his gaze towards the massive doors that led to the bridge. Using his psionics, he opened the doors and walked in. Instantly he recognized all the present leaders. On his right, stood a small, thin and weak creature. It's skin was orange in color and it looked at him with great respect. It was Julil, the leader of the Sectoids. Next to him laid a body of a massive snake, the leader of the Vipers, Mar'Sha. Her scales were silver in color and she looked very bored by the meeting. But when she saw him enter, her head instantly sprung up and she made a full bow to her master. On the left stood a humanoid machine called Legion-01. He was the representative of the Geth, that one of the Nar'Shemis brought as help. The AI looked at him and nodded with respect. In the middle of the room stood two great holographic displays, both showcasing a Nar'Shemis in their full magnificents. The one on the right, that was lacking a part of his armor and had three pairs of yellow eyes was Kurkibron, the leader of the Uthan Nar'Shemis that decided to join their small incursion. On the right stood the sizable figure of Muliglond, leader of the Yiss cast that was also the co-creator of the plan to ascend earth population. After he got attention of all the others, he bowed his head and proceed to his seat, a universal way of telling them to continue. Kurkibron grumbled and spoke in his deep and demonic voice.

"As I was saying, the current Ceph invasion is very troubling. If the humans will not be able to handle it themselves, we might be forced to intervene earlier than initially planned." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We can try to make first contact with them and begin negotiations, so they can join our coalition." said the Sectoid with its strangely childish, yet creepy voice. Next to him Mar'Sha shook her head and pointed at the holographic presentation of earth hovering behind the two Nar'Shemis.

"Impossible to do without alerting earths population. Their main hive is located extremely near a massive sensor array that belongs to the Chinese. If we tried to contact them, humans would detect it almost instantaneously." She said in her raspy voice with great emphasis on pronunciation of s in her every word. Legion face plates skittered for a few second before he voiced his opinion.

"We could use a hyperweave cloaking device to allow a small diplomatic party to slip undetected near the sensor array. Chance of success is 98.5 percent. In all other scenarios earths populations learns about our existence before our planned arrival and we are forced to begin our invasion before our planned dead line." He said in his typical robotic voice, with not even a hint of emotion in it. Muliglond looked at him and spoke in deep yet calming voice.

"Your calculations are a little off, I have found only one scenario that would force us to begin earlier and the chance of success of your plan is 99.9 percent. I suggest we prepare immediately, so that we can send a cloaked shuttle to earth as soon as possible."

"Yes, but before we send someone, we need to decide on who will have the honor of speaking with our new, potential allies." Said Pha'Verul as he taped a button on one of many consoles present at his speech podium. Muliglond blinked with his mechanical eyes and turned towards the Uber Ethereal.

"Me and my brothers are a necessary candidate. We will possess a collector and use our translator matrix to make diplomacy possible." Julil and Mar'Sha nodded and looked at each other. After a brief stare down, the sectoid representative turned towards his master and bowed his head.

"We shall both send our most powerful psionics. I also believe that sending a Ethereal cleric is a essential part of these talks. Who will better relay our opinion, than one of the children." Everyone present nodded in agreement, excluding the two Nar'Shemis with their obvious lack of a neck or head. Finally Legion eye flashed and he turned towards Muliglond.

"Old Machines, shall we assist with the mission?" Kurkibron shook his massive body.

"We do not know how they will react to your presence, I suggest sending only fully organic diplomats." Legion only nodded.

"Acknowledged."

Pha'Verul bowed his head and spoke once more.

"All is ready, they shall depart immediately. This meeting is considered over, unless someone has something to convey?" All participants shook their heads or bodies and began to exit the room in orderly fashion.

* * *

September 7 2009 C.E, Lingshan isles

All present ambassadors gazed in awe at the massive Ceph Litho ship that was poking out of the ground. Once it was disguised as a mountain, but after multiple decades of activity, all the rocks simply fell off of the massive space vessel. On their way towards the structure, they saw many ceph stalkers jumping over ledges and watching them. Some had their cloaking devices on, some not, but they were all carefully watching the newcomers. Some mechanical squids flew overhead from time to time, but they all ignored the diplomats.

Leading the party was a Ethereal wearing deep red robe and a golden helmet, with two ornament horns on the back. It was Pha'Jul, son of the Uber Ethereal and the second most powerful psionic in the galaxy, right behind his father. Following closely behind was a insect like alien with no cloths or weapons. It was just walking with the Elder. The only thing out of ordinary was the yellowish, sparkling aura it was emitting and the pure malice it was conveying with its every look. It was a possessed Collector, send here to defend and provide translation for the group. Next up was a pair of two aliens that seemed to stay close all the time. One was a small Sectoid with a robotic left eye and a rather nasty scar on his nose. His name was Saq and he was the most powerful psionic Sectoid. Always sliding right behind him was his best friend, the Viper Nashara. Her yellowish scales were constantly shivering from the cold as she tried to fruitlessly warm herself up with her psionic powers.

Everyone heard a very loud roar coming from behind them, and when they turned around, they saw a massive four legged, orange machine looking at them from the nearby cliff. Instantly all around Ceph in black armor decloaked and started to slowly approach them. Above, a armada of squid like exosuits watched carefully their every move, like they were looking for weapons.

One of the stalkers, a taller and better armored one with white visors and a deeply black cloak on his back, decloaked in the middle of the group. Everyone jumped in shock and prepared their minds to shred the alien in half, but instead of attacking, it rose one of its tentacles to its visor and clicked some buttons. The mask slid open, revealing a black skinned face, with bright white eyes. It bowed its head and to everyone surprise, began to speak in clear Ethereal.

"Greetings diplomats, I suspect you came to negotiate, did you not? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kill'Roth and I lead this hive during these dark times. May I know your name?" Its voice was very strange, with a abnormal clicking sound added to every word. Pha'Jul nodded and responded with a echoing, calming voice.

"My name is Pha'Jul and I shall speak only to the Alpha Ceph."

His statement caused chaos in the ceph units. All the stalkers hissed at him and Kill'Roth snarled with anger. He looked like he wanted to strike, but instead he bowed very lowly and began to slowly walk away. All the ceph soldiers immediately did the same as the ground began to shake and a massive snake-like exosuit drilled its way out of the ground. It roared as all the ceph machines bowed their heads and left the area. Its enormous mask opened, revealing a very large maw with a outstanding amounts of small fangs, seven pairs of large red eyes and a very thick, skin that glowed bright orange. It then spoke in a raspy and echoing voice.

"You stand before Guel'Vosh Tamis, eightieth seven Alpha of the Tamis hive and leader of the last litho colony in existence. Speak now or be consumed." He ended his statement with a snapping sound as he closed and opened his jaw several times. The collector stepped up first and shrieked at the massive alien.

"We come here representing the Solar Coalition! We wish to ascend local population and your invasion makes it impossible! We demand you seize your attacks!" The Alpha ceph snarled in response and activated his three drills. Pha'Jul shook his head and bowed to the massive snake.

"I apologize for the lack a manners my associate presents. We have great plans for this planet population, but your attacks threaten the ones we wish to bring to the stars. I come here proposing a alliance." When he was done, he saw Guel deactivating his drills and lowering his head on the same level as all the ambassadors stood. His eyes scanned the group carefully and he roared in anger.

"You smell of the Darkness Machines taint! I shall not speak unless this abomination leaves!" He said while looking at the collector.

"It is only a vessel. If you want to cooperate with us you need to understand who and what we are." Answered the collector and touched the skin of the Alpha. After few seconds, Guel recoiled with a shriek of fear and agony from the clawed hand of the collector.

"You are the Darkness Machines! How dare you show your face here! Be gone all of you!" He yelled as the ceph stalkers surrounded them yet again. The collector shook its head and looked at the alpha.

"We are more than you realize worm. We carry nations and minds of billions. You were not consumed by us, but by our darker shadows. We shall leave, but remember that we do not want to repeat the mistakes of our brothers." Guel only snarled in response.

"Your kin killed many of my children machines. This is not something that can be easily forgiven. Now leave, so I can speak with your allies!" Defeated, the Nar'Shemis left the body of the collector. It trashed in pain and fear as the minds of its masters left its body. After a few seconds of screaming in pure agony the insect dissolved into a puddle of yellow dust. Just to be sure it was dead, one of the flying scouts descended to the yellow puddle and poked it with its claws. After three seconds of no response, the squid nodded towards its leader and left the area to join the rest of its unit.

"Now that they are no longer with us, shall we speak?" Asked the Viper with her raspy voice. The Alpha nodded and spoke again. All the ceph units bowed their heads and left when he said the first words.

"As much as I hate the idea of allying myself with the darkness machines, I see no other choice to save my brood. Tell me, why do you want to ascend these primitives? The humans are only fit for destruction and war. Even the Manhatan cancer is better than them." He said with great emphasis on the word primitives. Saq stepped up and looked at the massive snake. Even though in fear, he answered the question in attempt to hide his uneasiness.

"We came here for the evolved ones. Diclonii, Shikis, Dragons and this cancer you speak of. They are the ones we come here for. Humans are a necessary sacrifice. They exterminate the children and we want them to perish. We do not care about them. But if you encounter the gifted ones, we beg you to seize hostilities and forward them to us." The Alpha Ceph nodded at that statement and looked at the Elder.

"You said something about a invasion, correct? When do you plan to begin?" Pha'Jul extended one of his hands towards him and showed him a small metallic device. It flashed purple and showed a three dimensional map of earth.

"If you join us the invasion will look like this. First the Nar'Shemis and our fleet will surround the earth and create a blockade, also destroying all the human satellites present in orbit." As he said that a animation began to play out, showing a armada of the darkness machines and battleships descending towards earth. The Alpha snarled when he saw the silhouettes of the machines, but said nothing.

"We will then begin to take over, city by city, country by country, continent by continent, until we control the entire planet." As he said that, the ships descended onto the planet and the purple areas slowly began to change into a light shade of blue. When the entire hologram changed color, the Ethereal continued.

"We will then begin the final phase. Extermination of human race and ascension of the gifted ones." The hologram yet again started to change color. This time, four red dots began to slowly consume the entire representation of earth until it completely changed color yet again. The presentation then ended with ships of all species, including the ceph litho ships, ascending towards the orbit, creating a protective ring around it. Guel nodded his massive head and looked at one of the stalkers. Kill'Roth walked out of the crowd yet again and joined the ambassadors, standing behind them, with his head lowered.

"I believe this is a great plan and we accept your invitation. Kill'Roth will assist you to your ship, to represent the Ceph Dominion." He was about to lower himself back below the surface but stopped mid way and looked at the Elder. "Final question, when do we begin?" Pha'Jul smiled under his helmet and said in much calmer tone.

"The local date, will be 7th December 2015, eighteen birthday of our queen."

* * *

May 29 2008 C.E, Blackwatch HQ - exact location [REDACTED]

The Blackwatch HQ, the head of one of the most powerful, privately founded military organizations in the world, was buzzing with activity. Infection has been confirmed in New York. Blacklight is already spreading like crazy and command wants all soldiers to be send in immediately. Every grunt, every squad leader and every god forsaken generals were shipped en mass to Manhattan.

One of the soldiers, a special forces officer and a D-code super soldier Edward Terrance was not so happy about all of this. The reason? A rather large data file he managed to get from hacking a computer pinpointed by his captain and mentor, Robert Cross.

The information displayed on the monitor simply shattered the way he was looking at the world. He knew that Blackwatch or GENTEK were not very clean, but this was enough. He barely got into the second file and already he learned about the creation of blacklight, the true story of Elizabeth Greene and the fact that most soldiers had inhibition, mind controlling chips implanted into their brains. He learned about why the Ceph decided to attack humanity or that there was a active Litho ship under Manhatan. And finally, he learned about the truth behind the New York outbreak. Everyone blamed it on Alex Mercer, his friend from GENTEK, that now became a mutated monster hunting everything he saw. In truth, Alex did nothing. He was only ordered to carry some vials of harmless chemicals to the other lab. But what these vials contained was nothing but harmless. No, it was the most malignant strain of blacklight in existence and he was ordered to carry them, only to be shot and the vials to be opened in Penn Station.

Edward knew that whatever he would learn from these terminals would change everything when captain Cross told him to hack it and read all the information. But this was unacceptable. He shook his head and looked at his massive, mutated hands.

"My god who was I working for all these years?" he asked himself aloud. His answer came in a form of a gentle hand on his arm and the voice of his mentor.

"Devils, true evil. The worst human kind has to offer. They tricked me too, but I decide to rebel. What about you? We will be deployed in matter of hours and I want to know If I have your support, friend." Edward turned his head and saw Cross and some other special tasks forces behind him. All with friendly smiles on their faces. He nodded to himself and looked at his mentor.

"I'm in"

* * *

9 January 2010 C.E, Alaska

Unbeknown to the population of earth, a third litho ship has been activated after Alpha Ceph reawakening. It floated gracefully above the water near northern Russia shores. The silver hull and green lights were both covered by a ominous shade of purple shadow. A most advanced hyperweave cloaking device. All the members of this brood knew their job very well and made sure that it will be carried out perfectly. Their task was to locate the last of ancient allies, created by the Ethereal ones long ago to aid the evolved ones in their ascension.

Jil'Fas, leader of this hive shook his head. The only thing they were told by the Alpha Ceph, was that there are a lot of ancient and powerful beings in their vicinity. He did not know how they looked, he did not know where they were, or he did not know what they were. He only knew that they are ancient, have sworn allegiance to the Elders and hide somewhere near his litho ship.

He then looked at his brethren searching the barren, icy wastelands below. The first thing everyone saw, were the greenish scout and hunter exosuits. But alongside them, a new development in Ceph engineering was scanning the barren terrain. The Pinger assault drones were created in association with darkness machines and Ethereal ones. Massive, silver machines, covered in red lights that came from the Manhatan brood and purple shadow of the cloaking device, walked the surface looking for even a single trace of these mysterious allies.

He watched his scouts from the exposed, glass, observation deck that was positioned on the very front of the ship. He was not wearing even the basic, civilian standard exoskeleton, as the artificial lack of gravity allowed him to move the way his species was intended to. He never liked to wear these armors anyway. They only slowed him down and made his tentacle itch. He looked at one of the inactive holographic display to see his reflection. Staring back at him was a old, scarred, Ceph veteran of the Hith class. He was no warrior. His entire cast was composed of engineers, scientists and mechanics. He did not know how to fight, negotiate or even operate a simple scout exosuit. The ones that knew how to do it were rare and all in the field. Their scouts were not even equipped with any kind of working weaponry. All the other casts looked down on them as "low breeds", Ceph without honor or strength. Even the void forsaken Pinger AIs were showing this hatred towards them. Yet, the Alpha did not ask the war like Kishions or honorable Bethisks to look for his allies. No, he asked the Hiths to look and Jil'Fas was proud of that. He brushed his face with one of his tentacles and looked at the now opened blast doors. Entering, was a the typical scout that was looking at him. He got the message and approached the massive exosuit.

"High Overlord Jil'Fas, I carry news from the dig sites." Said the pilot from within the machine. Jil nodded and answered with his raspy voice.

"Then tell me what you found." The scout nodded, but instead of speaking, it approached one of the terminals. It then unfolded one of its tentacles and inserted it inside the device. The holographic display instantly flashed into life and showed a short, distorted clip of unknown origin.

The screen was instantly occupied by a alien figure of clear, fish like features. Its four eyes constantly looking backwards towards something. It spoke, but Jil did not understand even a single word. Then the shot changed, showcasing the aliens fighting the collectors and a army of massive, reptilian creatures that breathed fire on their enemies. The clip ended with a scream and a brief shot of a very familiar looking Nar'Shemis, that was covered by a storm of red lightning.

"This is what we found in the newly discovered Prothean artifact. Translation is still underway, but from the very clip I showed you, I can tell you that they hid from Muliglond here and encountered our allies." Said the pilot as he pointed on the monitor with his claws. The clip was stopped on one of the reptilian titans that was covered by black, almost rock like scales. Jil nodded and began to float towards the control panel.

"Well, now we know what we are looking for."

* * *

December 3 2008 C.E, Times Square, Manhattan

Snow. Once it was a beautiful thing that always came during winter. Everyone cheered when it showed up, as it heralded Christmas. But now, every single soldier was simply sick of it. Since the Ceph litho ship activated and tore central park apart from underneath, it was snowing every single day. Every X-Com specialist present was sick of the cold, snow, windstorms, blacklight mutants, Ceph troops and the god forsaken blackwatch. They came here with a mission to destroy the main alien hive and get out, but instead they had to stay here and fight a three way war against virus mutants, Ceph and blackwatch that defected and began attacking everything that moved. Human or not.

Four X-coms were hiding behind what was left of a building wall. They were looking at the street from their hiding place, observing the three ceph troopers that were examining newspapers and cars. One of the ceph actually managed to start up a old car. The turmoil caused by the engine made all three aliens to jump and point their rifles at the machine. The humans laughed as the squids opened fire and basically killed themselves when the car exploded. Only one of the troopers survived and tried to drag itself away from the wreckage. It was stopped by one of the X-coms firing a single shot into its head. The bang echoed through the streets and instantly caused five scouts to fly down from the higher altitudes to check what happened. This was of course planned, as the mechanical exo-suits were instantly fire upon by one of the humans. Using a modified MOAC, the heavy of the group quickly killed three of the aliens before the remaining two managed to lift up and roar in anger.

While one descended back to try and kill the X-coms, the second one opened its clawed tentacles and dropped six bluish orbs. Mid flight the orbs transformed into five assault grunts and one shield grunt. Seeing this, the heavy jumped out of the cover and threw a plasma grenade towards the grunts landing zone. Four drones managed to make a quick dodge, while the other two were consumed by the massive blue explosion. The squad support peeked out from behind cover and fired a volley of shots from his SCAR aimed at one of the grunts. Instead of impacting with its sturdy armor, the bullets were stopped by a shiny, green sphere that was created by the shield grunt. Support quickly hid back behind the wall and looked at the others.

"We have a Shielder here! Sniper take him out!"

The sniper nodded and waited for the right moment to dash towards the nearest ladder that he could use to climb to the roof. Both the heavy and the assault saw that and opened fire at the scout using their MOAC and BSL shotgun respectively. The scout was not happy at the human bug bites and tried to freeze them with its MOAR, but instead it exploded as it was hit right in the jaw by a volley of SCAR bullets. The second scout roared in anger as it fire its singularity cannon. Fortunately for the human soldiers the massive ball of dark energy soared right passed them and annihilated a frozen over hotdog stand. The sniper tried to reach the ladder, only to be blocked by one of the grunts. Using his knife he tried to stab it, but the mechanical squid jumped out of the way and launched one of its tentacles aiming at his head. The human dodged and retaliated by kicking the drone. Missing by a inch, the grunt tried to jump away and fire at the sniper using its MOAC, but instead it was penetrated by a massive spike that completely destroyed its internal workings. The force of the impact threw the robotic corpse a few meters away.

While this was happening, the support was playing a death game of hide and seek with a rather angered scout. In blind rage, it crashed its tentacles into the wall, ripping out bricks and metal supports while trying to reach its prime human target. Instead what it got, was half the building and a plasma grenade falling right onto it. It exploded soon after, leaving only a slightly glowing crater behind. The remaining three grunts bunkered up in one of the old trucks that decorated the streets of New York. The humans tried to shoot them, but the shields provided by the shielder were just too strong. Just when the heavy was about to get shot in the head by one of the drones, the green, shielding one lost half of its body, as metal ball, traveling at incredible speeds tore half of its body clear off. The green aura of protective shields quickly disappeared, and the drones were killed almost instantly by a volley of shots fired from MOAC and SCAR at the same time.

The humans were about to celebrate their victory, but were quickly stopped by a high pinched shriek, that came out from one of the many back alleys. What walked out was a furious, red shaded pinger drone that was trying to kill two blacklight brawlers that decided to use its massive head as seats. All four X-coms sighed and raised their weapons. There is no rest for the wicked and they knew it.

* * *

September 28 1993 C.E, Ozaki Clinic, Sotoba

Toshio had enough. Too many villagers died, including his wife Kyoko and now his best friend son, Susumu Yasumori was in critical state. For a two days he held him in the clinic and his condition somewhat improved. But now he had no doubts. The vampires were in his town and out to get everyone alive in here. Or he was just going crazy. One of the two. No, he had proof. Bite marks, zombie like state of victims, unexplained lose of blood and two bite marks in symmetrical distance from each other. It had to be it! The Kirishikis were the plaque he was looking for and now he only had to be sure.

In light of that, he created a plan. He filled his office with holy ornaments and prepared countless stakes. He knew that they would come to finish the job, so he armed himself and invited Seishin to help him guard the boy. His friend was reluctant of the truth but came for the night watch. They both sat in the main hall and watched the darkness behind the windows. Ozaki was in middle of explaining how much blood one vampire could most likely drink, using his cup of coffee as example. Seishin was listening to his every word, while sometimes shooting a uneasy glance towards the window, or the deathly pale Ritsuko that was sitting next to the door.

After the two Kirishikis came to his clinic, his greatest pupil kept getting sicker and the only thing keeping her alive were the regular transfusions. They might take his wife and some villagers, but he will not give them his best nurse. The doctors monolog was cut short by the green hair girl standing up and slowly walking towards the exit, all the while mumbling something about Isis needing help. Both Ozaki and Seishin jumped towards her and stranded her. And then the lights went out.

"Seishin, I think it has just begun." Said Toshio as he looked at the now completely inactive lights. The monk shook his head in disbelief and looked towards the rest of the town trough the window. He gasped when he saw all other buildings still possessing power.

"Toshio stay here and take care of Ritsuko, I will go down and jump start that old generator of yours."

"Do you know where it is?" Asked the doctor. The monk nodded and slowly started to walk down the stairs.

"We were playing around here when we were kids after all." He then disappeared in the complete darkness of the hallway. Toshio shook his head and slowly opened the door to Susumus room, while still holding Ritsuko. His jaw dropped when he saw the small boy that barely stood just two hours ago, now standing near the window and looking into the red eyes of a deathly pale woman that levitated outside. She was smiling towards the boy, but when she saw him, her eyes turned completely black and she hissed. He rushed towards the window only to see her fall down to the ground and stand there, smiling like a crazed woman. All his nightmares confirmed, Ozaki looked at Nao Yasumori, a woman that should be dead. He knew, as he was the one to write the death certificate, yet she stood there, smiling at him with these hunger filled eyes.. Just like in the books, she was pale as snow and possessed two, shining fangs. Instantly he opened the window and shouted at her.

"This is my clinic you monster! You will not enter without my permission! Over my dead body I will allow it!" After these words, Nao smile only grew wider.

"That can be done."

Meanwhile, near the backup generator

Seishin slowly opened the door to the generator room and carefully, not to trip in total darkness, walked inside. He nearly jumped when the doors closed behind him with a smack. He looked back, only to feel a very unpleasant sense of fear as if something was staring right into his back. He turned yet again and nearly tripped in shock.

"Isis, what are you doing outside so late during the night." He asked as he looked at her. She tensed a little bit, as if surprised by his answer, but looked directly at him and said in sweetest voice she could manage.

"I went for a walk and got lost in the darkness. Could you let me in please?" She asked looking at him while waving her hand in a strange manner. Seishin ignored it and walked towards the window and opened it so that Isis could come. The last thing he saw before being knocked out was her sinister smile, as she rushed him and punched him in the back of the neck.

"You are lucky that Sunako wants you alive." She said as she slowly walked towards the patients rooms.

Toshio was at the moment struggling to keep Ritsuko and Susumu from walking out of the room, as both were persistent that Nao called them and they had to go. Just as he somewhat succeeded in keeping both of them in place he saw something red flash in his reflection in the window. With a gasp he turned around only to be punched by a woman wearing a very colorful kimono. He instantly recognized her as Yoshie. Behind her a second figure materialized, a figure that he could tell belonged to the cloak wearing Isis.

"Hi doc!" Said Yoshie happily as Isis grabbed Susumu and Ritsuko by the hand. The woman then knelt over him and smiled wickedly. "Sorry to butt in, but we simply have to get this little boy to his momma." Toshio winced at the way she said the sentence and punched her.

"So you can suck him dry!" He smirked as Yoshie slightly recoiled from the hit, but was dumpstruck when she shook her head and kicked him so hard, his pelvis shattered.

"Yoshie stop playing around, we need him alive." Said Isis as she took Susumu into her hands and started to carry him to the window. The girl shook her head and did the same with Ritsuko. Toshio could only watch as both girls walked to the window and jumped out, while Yoshie shouted "Ciao!"

He crawled to the window and looked outside, only to see a scene that made him cringe in fear and disgust. While Susumu was held by Nao, Ritsuko was being sucked dry by Isis and Yoshie. The blue haired woman looked at him and smiled sinisterly as she bit her son.

"I will kill all of you monsters! All of you! I will purge this town of you and you will al burn!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Outskirts of Sotoba

"Nao, did you really killed him?" Asked Isis as she was sitting on a tree branch. Yoshie was right next to her playing on her gameboy. Tohru just stood next to the tree speechless, while Nao was sitting under the tree while stroking her dead sons hair. Even though she was undead, her face was covered in tears. The cloaked vampiress massaged her temples as she was rather frustrated right now.

"You were supposed to just bite him, to prolong the hypnosis! Not kill him! You know that the chance he will rise is extremely low!" This was very much true. With Setsuko and Mikiyasu killed by her and the loyalist vampires respectively, the chance her son will rise was nearly zero. Sure, he might have gotten some genes from his mother, but it was still low. Nao yelped in her cries and looked up at Isis with teary eyes.

"I did not mean to! I just could not hold myself! I'm sorry!" She then cried out in complete sadness and hugged the corpse of her son even tighter. Isis shook her head and jumped down. She shot a quick glance at the corpse of Ritsuko that was laying next to the tree. She just hoped that she would rise. She then looked at Nao, knelt next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, I know how it feels." She said while comforting the woman. The scene continued for another two minutes, until the silence was interrupted by a Yoshie that for some reason started to scream like mad.

"I have a idea! I have a idea! Isis I have a idea!" She jumped down and looked at her. "From what I remember, doctor Ebuchi said something about vampire being the blood right?" Isis nodded in slight confusion. "Well then! Lets just simply make a transfusion! If I'm right and the transformation is genetically conditioned, then giving Susumu Naos blood will make him rise!" All the gathered undead gasped at the revelation and how genius it was.

* * *

November 13 2016 C.E, Enoshima Island Top Secret Mutant Research GENTEK Facility

The two Blackwatch grunts watched in fear as one of the scientists was raised into the air and ripped apart by seemingly nothing. Both of them tried to scream and shoot the horned bastard, but soon the room was painted with their blood. Under his helmet, Xirion smiled with pure euphoria of finally killing a human filling his body. He looked at the corpses and dragged them towards himself. Their bodies were mangled and heads exploded, but the uniforms were untouched. Yes, just as they planned. He slowly started to strip the soldiers and dress himself in their armors. Just wait my queen, soon we shall be free.

* * *

February 3 2012 C.E

His only companion was darkness. He could not see a thing. He could not hear a thing. And he could not smell a thing. All around him pure void of darkness. It was cold, yet welcoming, as the pain of the freezing air caressing his body was the only thing, keeping him sane. It also told him something very important. He was not dead yet. He was still alive and he could fight. He could have his revenge.

His only companion was darkness, but only in the physical realm. For a long time he knew that his kind held strange, nearly supernatural abilities. And when he could always feel his sister and all other diclonii trapped in this facility, he got a interesting idea. He reached out and found out he could telepathically communicate with his brethren. For so long he knew that these human pigs did not hold true to their word and experimented on his sister. He knew that she was no longer a little girl, but a monster. A monster bred to kill other living creatures. Yet she was still his sister. So they spoke many times. They spoke about their situation and their plans. And most of all, how to escape and get their revenge.

He was at the moment in the middle of one of these sessions, until he felt something strangely similar appear in the hive mind. It was much brighter and stronger then he or his sister was. Every diclonii appeared as a small glimmer in the thick soup of darkness, yet this particular person was glowing like a bright lamp. Whoever it was, their presence filled the hive mind with a greatly comforting light. He and his sister shared some murmurs of interest, until both of them decided to reach out to the new comer. Instantly, their minds and bodies were showered in warmth as the powerful diclonius returned the mental handshake. Xirion was the first one to speak, as the beautiful light approached them.

"Who are you?" He simply asked, blinded by the incredibly strong light the diclonius created.

"Good question. Who am I?" The diclonii answered in a very childlish voice that could easilly belong to a five year old girl. Emily got intrigued and asked another question, in her girly, yet raspy voice.

"What is your name then?"

"I have many names. Monster, Horned bastard, devil spawn, devilish bitch, horned freak, pink eyed weirdo and so on. My real name however, the one my father called me by, is Mariko Kurama." She answered, her voice breaking in sadness as she said her surname. Xirion and Emily shared a mental look and nodded to each other. They were talking to a daughter of Doctor Kurama, a scientist known for his sympathy towards the mutants.

"How did you get here?" They both asked in unison. They heard something similar to a yelp and they heard her answer in breaking voice.

"People in black armors attacked our home and took papa. They then started to beat me senseless, until all my bones were shattered. Now I'm closed in this dark cell, with tubes and syringes all around me. I want out! You need to help me get out!" Both siblings sighed. The poor kid was experiencing the same thing both of them went trough. Finally, Xirion broke the silence and did something, his sister did not expect him to do.

"Me and my sister are planning to escape for some time now. We might need some help with that. Will you help?" Both diclonii felt a sudden rush of happiness fill them, as the girl chirped in approval. She was something more. Something that both humans and diclonii alike heralded will come. She was a queen of the hive. How did they know? After each word they felt a urge to help her. To take make her happy and to serve her. After some mumbles, the siblings agreed to one thing. They will follow the new queen and one day break free of the chains that restrain them.

* * *

Subject 17

Race Diclonii

Vector Reach - 12 meters

Vector number - unknown, speculated to be over ten multiple vectors

Great DNA instability, could be a new mutation, or he was subjected to a lot of radiation during his youth.

He shares a extremely strong mental bond with subject 45 and seems to be able to communicate with her trough any obstacle.

Edited - After a substantial amount of time inside the facility, we noticed a great growth in physical proves. We do not yet know if it is somewhat tied with us bringing in number 35 for containment, though it is possible. Check number 35 for possibility of being a queen.

* * *

November 13 2016 C.E

Xirion was now walking down the corridors to heavy containment. Just as he planned, the officer uniform and entry card, allowed him access to many doors and room of the facility. Just as he opened the doors leading to the C cell block, he heard a explosion in further wing of the facility and realized that alarm went off. Just as planned, Mariko used the regular maintenance of her cage to break free.

He rushed to the nearest corner and smiled when he saw the numbers on the wall. He quickly made sure nobody was coming and dashed towards the cell labeled as 45. Using the entry card, he opened the doors and entered the cell. What he saw made him a little weary of his sister and even more enraged at GENTEK. In the middle of the room stood not a small girl like he expected. What stood there was a massive, armored monstrosity covered by red tentacles and bone like plates. Behind her extended a massive centipede like tail and one, wing like appendage. Her figure was very famine and her face was covered by a bony mask, with four red eyes. The creature turned towards him and giggled sinisterly.

"Took you long enough, Nii san!"

* * *

Subject 45

Race - unknown, after mutation she became something we have never seen before

Vector length - unknown

Vector number - unknown

After infecting her with blacklight virus extracted from Alex Mercer, we discovered that her body instead of dying and degenerating like all other subjects, assimilated the virus into its own cells and entered a nearly symbiotic relationship with it. She is capable of many feats that Alex Mercer is, but they are much more centered around her monster form. In her human form she is fragile and weak, but can still jump and transform her hands into sets of deadly claws.

Her monster form is another thing. She basically creates a massive armor-like exoskeleton and uses it to improve her fragile physique. Her bone plating in nearly impenetrable and the blades that grow out of her hands can cut trough anything. Her only known weakness is her sickness that limits bone durability. It makes her practically immobile in her human form.

* * *

Cell block A, cell 35

Six soldiers and seven scientists were stranded mid air as a little girl crawled out of the massive containment chamber. All watched as she looked upon them with a sinister smile plastered on her face. She closely inspected all thirteen of her victims and brought one of them to her face level. The man was a older fellow with a head scientist badge on his left shoulder. He was shaking in fear as the horned girl looked him in the eyes and smiled even wider.

"Now, you will tell me where doctor Kurama is, or I will kill all of them, one by one, in the most violent way possible." She said with happiness and sadistic urge mixed in her voice. One of the soldiers started to struggle as he shouted multiple profanities directed towards her. Before he could form a full sentence however, his body exploded painting the entire room in blood and gore. All the scientists started to scream in terror as she started to squeeze them tighter than before. The head researcher mumbled something and was met with her telepathically slapping him across the face.

"What was that? I did not hear it. Could you repeat pleas?" She asked him. He began to struggle and spit blood at her. Everyone watched as the smiled slowly disappeared and the blood on her face was wiped clean by the invisible hands that swarmed the room. Three man exploded, like the soldiers did just seconds ago, while the others screamed in pain as they all started to bleed from their mouths.

"Doctor Kurama is in New York! He is New York! Pleas have mercy!" One of the scientists shouted out at the top of his lungs. She smiled filing the captives with hope, until all of them were ripped to shreds. Mariko raised herself from the ground and began to levitate. She then mockingly bowed her head at the corpses.

"Thank you all for your contribution to my cause." She said, and left the room trough the massive blast doors that were simply blew out of their hinges.

* * *

subject 35

Race - Diclonii, possible queen.

Vectors length - unknown, theorized to be nearly 30 meters long

Vectors number - unknown, possibly incredibly high

Daughter of Chief Professor Saito Kurama, Mariko Kurama is the most powerful Diclonius we have ever seen, apart from the legendary Demonic Empress that is told to be able to literally rip apart tanks. She has a extremely strong presence inside the hive mind. During her arrival to the facility, not only did all diclonii stopped shivering, but the captured newborns also seized their screaming. Some of the more social diclonius described her arrival as "Appearance of motherly love I have never knew". That why we suspect that she is the queen we have been looking for, for over two decades. She is known to be extremely sadistic towards those stupid enough to enter her cell without proper precautions. It was also confirmed that the twins are communicating with her via the hive mind. More research into the subject needs to be done, but I propose implanting bombs inside her as soon as possible.

The blackwatch goons simply stood no chance against the now reunited twins. While Xirion was ripping them apart from afar, Emily shielded him from enemy fire and slashed anyone who got trough her brothers vectors. What surprised the two of them was the amount of guards that simply poured out of every door. It was like they had a endless supply of them. Soon, they saw one of the scientists fly in front of them and splattering on the nearby wall. Both knew what was coming, as they felt the warm, gentle sensation of Mariko presence approaching them. They looked towards the source and saw a small girl float out of the corridor the doctors just flew out off. She looked around, ripped apart remains of some grunts and glanced at the twins.

Both Emily and Xirion bowed their heads out of pure instinct. She closely inspected them, levitated closer, played around with their hair and smiled.

"So, we finally meet."

* * *

May 24 2003 C.E, Kamakura orphanage

"Get out of here, banana face!" yelled one of the kids at Kaede, after he smashed his half eaten banana into her face. With tears flooding her eyes, she looked towards one of the caretakers for help, but instead of what she expected, she got a cold stare and not even a droplet of compassion. After getting another fruit, most likely a mango, shoved into her hair, she cried out like a small baby and dashed out of the dining room, with everyone, including the adults laughing at her.

In childish sadness and rage she slammed the door to her room behind her and jumped onto the bed. She wanted to cry herself to sleep like she always does in such situations, but a comforting, yet extremely familiar voiced called out to her from behind her.

"Why are you sad? Have the humans hurt you?" It asked. She turned only to gasp as she saw herself, wrapped in bandages, sitting on the desk. So this was it? She thought. So I have finally gone crazy?

"No you are not crazy. Why do you think so?" Her clone asked, while jumping off the desk and slowly approaching her. Kaede shook her head and wiped off her tears to have a better view of her new companion. What she saw was a perfect reflection of herself. Her body completely wrapped in bandages and slightly bluish in color. She also seemed to be slightly transparent.

"Who are you?" She asked, hoping to find a answer to at least some of her questions. The reflection laughed and looked down at her, after finally getting to the base of her bed.

"I do not truly have a name, you can call me whatever you want."

"But everyone has a name!" Kaede said with enthusiasm. Although it died almost instantly as she lower her head yet again and tears flooded her sight. "Even trash like me..."

"Then call me..." The reflection stopped for a second and continued after stroking her head. "Call me Reaper. Also you are not trash, you are very important, somethi... no! Someone! That has been awaited for centuries." She said and smiled under the thick layer of bandages. Kaede looked up and smiled at the reflection.

"Really?" She asked with hope filling her every word. Reaper smiled and stroked her head yet again.

"Really. Now sleep princess. Tomorrow is another day." Kaede wandered what she meant, but instantly, she was overwhelmed by a massive wave of exhaustions. The girl smiled and fell asleep. Unbeknown to her, the Reaper smiled wickedly as looked at its reflection in the mirror. Its eyes flashed orange and if someone was very perceptive, they could see that for a split second it changed form into that of a mechanical squid, before turning back into that of a girl and disappearing.

"The Reapers have come my queen and we shall serve, by helping you eliminate this insignificant pests."

* * *

Just to be clear, Collectors here are very AUish, when possessing them, ALL Yiss and Uthan Reapers present in the hive mind enter their bodies. Not just one. That is why, even though the main voice was Muliglond, the way he spoke was so strange and alien for his character.

Also, I thought it would be a good idea to make some kind of reassurance that the Shiki do rise after death. So, if a close family member raises, they can make a transfusion into their child or sibling to have 100% assurance that they will rise. No it will not work, if lets say Isis gives her blood to Ritsuko. No, the entire idea is that the Shiki has to be genetically similar to the recipient. It also needs to be in a certain time limit. It will not work on a body older then two days, as it will begin to rot at that time.

Oh and say hello to Edward Terrance, one of the requested OCs from edboy4926. Hope I did him right. Anyway folks, thats all for now. Sorry for the long delay, but school murders me. Finals and all.

Have a nice Day/Night Guys,

ALien out.


	4. Fourth Change

Welcome to chapter four of Dämon-Lied Earth Incursion. It took me some time to finish, but here it is. As I ended my finals a month ago and have nothing better to do till October, I will try to post updates more frequently.

Now enjoy.

I own nothing from this fic except my oc's Xirion, Emily, Isis and many other. Also, heavy spoilers to the ending of Shiki in this and next chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

[UNKNOWN]

Deep in the void, a realm of nothingness, filled with endless darkness, black eyes of the creatures long forgotten, carefully watched what was unfolding on the world touched by their treacherous brother. The so called daughter of the all fathers, was nothing more than a false prophet, send to fill the hearts of the mortal beings of this cycle with misplaced hopes and dreams. Many stood against them once, but all fell. All will ultimately accept the truth.

However, this little insect of a planet might become a nuisance, if not attended to properly. The power of countless souls of endless amounts of creatures are at their disposal, but if this so called "Empress", can gather enough power and learn to control it, she could truly become troublesome. She and her kind needs to be destroyed at all costs. With their tentacles warping the very fabric of the seventh dimension they resided in, they inspected the other creatures littering this plane of creation. They were surprised to find more than just the false children there.

First were of course the creations of their long forgotten adversaries, the Nar'Shemis. A disgusting effort at creating something to mimic their magnificence. Worthless. These tiny machine could do nothing to stop them. They were however intriguing and carried souls of great magnitude. Yet they ultimately could not be used. Their minds, composed of entire nations were twisted and tainted with the lies of the all fathers to such extent, that they would never accept the truth. The great ones discarded them.

Next were the Ethereal ones, children of the fourth dimension, greatly gifted with the power of truth, yet blinded by their pointless idealism. They wanted to save all living creatures of the galaxy and greatly believed in the false prophet and her faked destiny. Usage impossible. The two species following the Elders were instantly discarded too, as they minds were twisted with false visions of peace and prosperity under the banner of the empress. Worthless effort. Only chaos and war is true. Peace is a dream, a hope devoid of any meaning or chance at ultimate succession.

Ceph, natives to the long energy dead galaxy M33 as called by the inhabitants of the Earth, or as they called it, Gha'Ulk Kay, Hallway of Light. They have great potential, yet they waste it. The great gift of the truth is strong within them and manifest itself as the pure energy that is their hive mind. But, instead of using it as means of spreading chaos and word of truth, they cling to their useless traditions and hopes of peace. They did become a little bit more destructive after the annihilation of their so called "Dominion" in the milky way, but it is still not enough as they have already allied themselves with the heralds of the false truth.

Shiki. These ones were truly interesting. A new variable must have been set in place during this cycle, as nothing so bizarre has ever been created in the countless realities they have consumed. Created by a set of two variables. A virus that forces the cell in organic bodies to regenerate after death and their pure determination to live. It was also somewhat controlled by the genetics of the individuals, but the pure determination was enough to assure survival. They had great potential and the dark gods already schemed how to use them, until they realized these creatures souls were nearly useless. Whipped clean of any kind of power by the transformation process, they only had their emotions. The gift of the truth died with their bodies it seems. Sadly, these great creations had to be discarded as well.

Ultimately it came down to the humans. They were nearly completely useless compared to the greatness of the other inhabitants of this star sector. Physically fragile, weak minded and naively stupid. There were only good for one thing. Being puppets. So the old ones extended their minds towards Earth and created a rift leading to the darkness realm in order to corrupt these meek creatures. And now they only had to wait until a lucky individual finally steps into the portal and be blessed by the gifts of the truth. The end was near, but for now the old gods waited and observed. Something they did for countless of timelines and creations. Silently wait until the barriers breaks and lets them in. And the a great feast would begin. No soul would be safe. All would be devoured and used to further their goals.

* * *

September 8 2015 C.E, Over the Northern Pacific Ocean, CCZ

"So can someone tell me, why we are heading directly towards the alien mothership in the most secured location on earth outside of New York?" Asked one of the X-com soldiers. The squad of the four, best trained veterans was currently sitting in the most technologically advanced VTOL in the world, outfitted with top of the line stealth armor and heat tracking plasma missiles created thanks to the husk of the Ceph scout X-com acquired long time ago. They were currently heading towards the confirmed location of the Ceph lithoship on the Lingshan isles, the first and the biggest Ceph artifact that was discovered and confirmed to exist.

"Doctor Vahlen needs Ceph tissue to find a cure for the spores." Said the team leader as he checked his rifle.

After the Ceph activated their Litho Spire on Manhattan approximately three months ago, a strange disease started to pop around all over the world in largely populated areas. Turns out, that the central spire dispersed something called "The Ceph Spores" into the atmosphere after activation. The plaque was disastrous. Terribly efficient in large social centers like capital cites, it is estimated that it could easily eliminate almost entire humanity in matter of the next ten years. It seems that the only possibility for creating a cure is if someone possessed a sample of Ceph tissue, which could currently be found only in two places. New York Zero, or Ceph Alpha Hive Cluster. As New York is currently blockaded by the forces of Blackwatch and any incoming air traffic will be shot on sight by F-24 raptors armed with latest anti-ceph missiles, the only available option was the hive cluster. However, since the aliens activated their Lithoship in New York, all activity in the CCZ died down. There were the scouts patrolling the edges of their territory, but that was it. Well, except for the attack on the Chinese installation two years ago.

* * *

September 26 2013 C.E, Chinese Space Observation Installation Kio-47

There was no warning whatsoever. No evidence that the Ceph will break their new routine of constantly attacking New York and go on a offensive from their Alpha Hive. In an instant, the normally dark sky of the installation 47 was littered brightly by hundreds of blue and red lights. At first no one knew what they were, until someone pointed the telescope at them. And then, all hell broke loose. Scouts and Gunships dropped down from higher altitudes instantly opening fire at the defenseless personnel. Dropships quickly began to drop capsules filled with small, bluish drones and fully armored grunts.

However, what no one expected to see while watching the clip was the sight of two completely new soldier designs. One was a tall, bipedal robot with dark grey coloring. It had one large eye at the front, covered by multiple metal plates. It only had three fingers and used some sort of a energy based weapon, firing blue bolts of energy that burned trough armor and flesh alike. The second troop was a large, insect like humanoid. It had no armor, but the chitinous appearance of the skin suggested that it could easily take on many hits without dying. These creatures had two pairs of large, yellow eyes and a long head with many different color schemes. It also used a strange rifle that was firing a beam of something that looked like molten metal at very high speeds.

This small army of troops, quickly scoured the entire facility until there was nothing left alive. The last clip showed something massive approaching from over the horizon. It was hard to tell what it was, but it had a outline resembling a cuttlefish, and a set of four blue eyes. The tape ended with a lot of distortion and a distant sound of something that sounded like a ship siren. The sound also made people that heard it weary and nervous, something that doctor Vahlen was particularly interested in.

* * *

Present Time

The incident at the installation made a lot of backlash directed at X-Com. After months of infighting within the council of nations, the Chinese Republic, United Kingdom's and Russia decided to abandon the project, telling the other councilors that such an undertaking had no point in existing if they are not even able to tell when or where the aliens are going to attack next. It was a huge hit to the project that left many scientific and engineering plans canceled, as the now thin budget could not handle them.

"Gentleman, we are nearing the central Sphere, the weather forecast for today is a complete shitstorm. I can see multiple Scouts patrolling the area and the temperature is way below minus twenty degrees." Said the pilot over the intercom, to let the soldiers know their time was near. All of them quickly grabbed their environmental helmets to protect themselves from the freezing temperature and possible spore presence. The heavy grabs his minigun and stands at the front. The two supports take their SCARs and the sniper prepared his gauss rifle. The moment the hangar door opened, the four jumped out and dashed towards cover. The VTOL left as quickly as it could to avoid being detected.

"Alright people, operation Reckoning is a go!" said the commander as he began to issue commands using the teams holographic display in their helmets. While they were running towards a small cave opening to hide from the patrolling aliens, the sniper heard a female voice call out to him trough his radio.

"Raptor three wait a second, turn your head left and keep it steady" The soldier did as he was ordered.

* * *

X-Com HQ, unknown location

"Doctor what are we looking at right now?" Asked officer Bradford as he watched the video feed from Raptor three, codename Jester. It showed a massive metal spike seemingly growing right out of the ground. It was deep black in appearance and some curves on it seemed nearly organic. After brief examination and taping something on her tablet, Vahlen answered, a little bit unnerved.

"It seems to be some kind of a terraforming device. If these readings are correct, it emanates strong gamma radiation and creates some kind of microscopic nanorobots that change the composition of air and it's temperature." She took a moment to take a breath " Fascinating, the Ceph seem to be aggressively changing this isle into a habitat that is closer to what I assume is their native environment." Commander Haru Lee nodded and marked the spikes as new objectives.

"Raptor team, plant explosives on these things. Detonate after either you manage to leave, or in case you are captured without any way of escaping." The leader of the team nodded and ordered to plant the C4s they took for a eventuality like this one.

* * *

Shore

"Psycho plant the C4, if you see any more of this spikes, tell me and do the same thing"

"On it boss"

"Alright everyone, we are moving up! Tight group, notify me if you see any hostiles approaching our position."

* * *

Half an hour later

"Boss, we have two scouts heading straight towards us." Said Nomad quietly as he watched the two mechanical squids slowly approaching their position. Prophet nodded and made a hand gesture towards his team signaling them to lay low and wait for his signal.

The scouts lazily flew overhead towards the beach. While one continued on, the other seemed to be specifically interested in a very old, nazi jeep that was laying around completely frozen. It lowered its altitude and flashed it with two very bright blue scanners that were positioned in its "mouth". It then tapped the car with one of its tentacles, only to lunge at it, ensnaring the entire husk and slowly bringing it up to its level. It then eyed it for few seconds, turned its head to the right and left the area.

* * *

X-Com HQ, unknown location

"Doctor what was it doing?" Asked Bradford, as the scene played out on the rather big holographic projector posted in the middle of the room. Commander Lee rubbed his chin and also looked at Vahlen.

"Seems like the aliens are still gathering samples of our technology." She said in low tone and started to tap her tablet and looked back at the video footage. "Strange. After so many years they still seem to be testing the water." Bardford rose a brow at that notion.

"What do you mean doctor?" She looked at him, sighed and pointed towards the video feed.

"They are still doing things that suggest caution and a desire to know us and our technology better before striking." Lee nodded.

"They have been at war with us for over sixty years now and have been seemingly been throwing everything they had at us and you call that cautions approach?" Vahlen nodded and started to furiously bite her pen.

"Either they think very differently than we do, or there is something we do not know yet."

* * *

Lingshan Wasteland

"Raptor team, this is command, move forward. Slowly, we do not want to be discovered yet." Jester raised his rifle and moved four step onward. However, he nor his entire team realized that they have been watched for good ten minutes now. Their enemy finally decided to strike. Psycho and Prophet could only watch as what appeared to be a Ceph stalker leapt down from the trees and impaled Jester with a massive spear. Nomad was the only one to keep cold blood and open fire at the newly revealed threat. What he did not see, was his shots impacting a purple shield that appeared into existence when the bullets got too close to the alien. It screeched and jumped yet again, this time aiming for Psycho. Fortunately he was very agile and managed to evade the blow. If only by few inches. After missing, the creature screeched again and disappeared in a flash of purple energy. Nomand wanted to chase the alien, but he was stopped by a high pinched scream behind him. The entire team turned at the same time and watched as one of the massive icicles exploded, revealing a rather pissed off pinger.

All three soldiers jumped behind cover, just before a hailstorm of ice shards was hurled onto their position in hyper sonic speeds. Psycho peeked out to get a better look at the enemy walker, only to see a dropship swooping down and unloading six pods filled with Ceph soldiers. What puzzled him however was the appearance of the humanoid insect that he and his team saw earlier on the clip from the Chinese installation. It was surrounded by a bright yellow aura and its eyes flashed purple with each step. While the other aliens rushed towards cover while simultaneously shooting at the humans, the insect simply walked towards them, completely unfazed by a pinger stomping its leg right next to it. It then raised both its arms and spoke in echoing voice that not only conveyed speech, but also screams of agony and pleads for mercy of countless living creatures.

" **Humans, you intervene with something that is beyond your comprehension. Surrender your weapons and you shall be spared... For now...** " All three soldiers looked at each other, nodded to themselves and reloaded their carbines just as Psycho threw a grenade towards the aliens. While the five Ceph grunts dove behind different rocks and trees, the insect just stood there, completely unfazed by the explosive rolling beneath his feet. It lowered its head to look at the device, then turned back to the humans." **SO BE IT**!" it yelled just before it was torn into small pieces by the grenade.

It took only few seconds for a terrifying roar to fill the once jungle. While the humans covered their ears from the pain caused by the laud noise, all the Ceph started to growl and snarl, but at the humans, but something that was behind them. The pinger bowed its head and watched as the human soldiers were nearly crushed by a giant metal leg of a Destroyer. All three X-coms turned their heads and stared into the four menacing eyes of a enormous machine. It watched them carefully, unleashed yet another deafening roar and spoke with a similar voice as the insect alien did just seconds ago.

" **You shall serve as our guinea pigs you useless pieces of meat and bones. And the ones that listen know this, the world will soon change. Tremble mortals before the coming of the end as the hour of the reckoning soon falls**!" The video feed was then cut, leaving the three leaders of X-Com speechless.

* * *

November 11 2015 C.E, Kamakura Orphanage

"Yes miss Vera, I understand." Said Kaede, while restraining herself from crying. The ruthless and racist caretaker know as Miss Vera looked at her with her typical cold look and walked out of the dorm, closing the doors behind her. Kaede waited a couple of minutes and after making sure her windows were covered she rushed towards her bag.

"Okay guys you can come out now." She said happily while checking if she got everything she needed. As on queue her closet opened revealing a small Sectoid wearing a blue hoodie and a baseball cap. Then one of the lamps started to shake. Instantly it lost all color and started to seemingly melt. When it was finally a puddle of colorless goo on the ground, it started yet again the reshape itself. After several seconds it turned into a female diclonius wrapped in bandages. She shook her head and looked at Kaede.

"Why do you persist that I keep hiding? This human vermin cannot see me. Only a strong Psionic can feel my presence." She asked in a voice that was nearly completely identical to Kaede's voice, but slightly distorted with a more menacing tone hidden within. The Queen looked back at her friend and smiled.

"I told you Reaper we do not know that and I do not want to try. Besides, it is fun watching you struggling to change into a lamp." She said while smiling. The avatar huffed and turned back towards the window.

"Why are we even hiding? It is not like you cannot simply slaughter this entire city single handedly." she said while looking outside. Her face looked disgusted by the very sight of the humans. Kaede grabbed her now fully stocked bag, winked towards Sectoid to get ready and walked towards the window as well.

"First I do not really want to kill anyone, even if humanity is a little bit shitty." The alien winced at the word and looked like it wanted to say something along the lines of 'Profanity'. "Secondly, you told me yourself that there are humans that are hunting my kind down and I want to live to see your great present for my eighteen birthday." She then closed her eyes and concentrated on the window and the iron bars behind it. "Stand back now, this might be a little messy." She said just before nearly the entire wall exploded. Both Reaper and the Sectoid looked at her with faces clearly saying 'What the hell'.

"Sorry! Still trying to get my powers under control." She looked at her handy work. "Well I only meant to break the window and the bars out, but that works too. Come on guys we only have three hours before Miss Vera comes back and calls the police."

"What do you want to do for the next month by the way? I thought I stated clearly that my allies cannot get here before your eighteen birthday." Asked Reaper while he was trying to keep up with the over excited girl.

"Maybe I will find some of my kind? I'm sure not all of them are captu..." She froze for a second and dived behind a bush. The Sectoid did the same, thought he did not know why.

"What are you doing?" Reaper asked. Kaede pointed towards something and she looked there. In front of the orphanage entrance stood three guys in white coats with a golden star emblem on their arms. They were currently talking with Miss Vera and she seemed like she did not like what she was hearing.

"Are those the guys you told me about?" Asked Kaede, only to receive a nod from both her companions. "Seems like we escaped just in time. They finally found me." She said as the three goons entered the building.

"You better run now. I calculate there is approximately two minutes window of opportunity, before the blackwatch soldiers find your room empty with one of the wall blown off. Also take Vorgliiks cap. You will need it to cover your horns from the humans." She did as the Reaper said and run as fast as she possibly could. When she was out of sight, the Avatar turned into his Nar'Shemis form.

"You need to hide too. I will stay with the queen and keep her safe. Prepare yourself for the ascendance, soon we shall bring humanity down to their rightful place as servants of the children of Eva." It said before disappearing. The Sectoid did a rather awkward form of a salute and dashed towards the nearest sewer entrance to hide. Less than a month now and the glorious ascension will begin.

* * *

November 13 2015 C.E, Enoshima Island Top Secret Mutant Research GENTEK Facility

At this moment, Xirion killed so many blackwatch grunts that he was really starting to question this guys sanity. And that was only his kill count. The only thing he was doing was shooting this idiots with a M4 carbine and a Desert Eagle he got from one of the corpses. While his sister was literally eating these idiots, Mariko was gutting them even before they managed to walk from behind the corner. Finally after literally walking through the entire base, the three found a armored door that was most likely leading outside. While Emily was literally jumping in happiness, he and Mariko walked up to the door. Well, she levitated towards it. Truly, only now did he realize how cute the so called queen was. He looked at her and lost himself in thoughts on how to pay back the fuckers for enslaving and torturing such a poor, innocent creature in this god forsaken hell hole.

"I'm thirteen, so your advances can be considered kind of gross." She said with a very unemotional tone. The boy stared at her dump struck by the remark. Did he say anything? She giggled and looked towards him with a sadistic smile.

"No silly!~ I can read you mind remember? Also stop staring at my chest. I might be flat but I'm still growing up." His face became so red that it should not have been possible. He quickly turned away and started to think about flowers and clouds, instead of anything Mariko related. His sister burst into laughter and while in her human form it might have sounded normal, a voice of a mutated monstrosity mixed with a childlike giggle was more terrifying than anything else. To crush him even more, the queen made another, rather evil remark.

"Well at least you are cute when you are embarrassed." Before Xirion could say something in his defense, the massive armored door were blow out of their hinges by the immense power of a diclonii queen. However, before they could walk out, a shot rang out from behind them. All three were not able to do anything, and watched as Xirion was shot straight in the hearth. Mariko tried to kill the sniper with her vectors, but she was also shot. She focused all her power on stopping the bullet, but a 50 mm ani-tank projectile punched right through her powers. It hit her straight in the forehead, luckily ricocheting and leaving only a sizeable lump. Seeing all of this, Emily screeched, grabbed both his brother and queen and started to run as fast as he possibly could. She was however stopped by a sight of a cliff, leading straight towards a abyss of the ocean. She turned around to see a sizeable battalion of Blackwatch soldiers with flamethrowers, sniper rifles and anti-tank rifles.

Just when she lost all hope of surviving, a rather alien roar echoed from beneath. She turned yet again to see a silver plane with red energy shooting out of its circular wings. Following it were seven squid like robots that watched the humans with pure hatred. While she was trying to comprehend what was happening, another high caliber bullet got her right in the chest, completely pulverizing her diclonius form's rib cage and every single organ that resides within. With a great deal of pain, she dropped both her companions, fell to her knees and watched as her armor dissolved. She thought this was the end, but she was wrong. Just after she lost consciousness, the small fleet of Ceph units lunged themselves at the humans.

While the gunship was providing covering fire with its high energy MOACs and antimatter missiles, the scouts carefully picked up the fallen diclonii, put breathing masks on them and dived towards the water. When the exosuits were done, the gunship released another roar and launched its singularity cannon. It then dived right behind them into the darkness of the sea.

* * *

Few minutes earlier, abandoned house in Kamakura outskirts

"Please Reaper you have to help them." Kaede pleaded, as she watched the escape of the three diclonii trough the hive mind. Thought her species did not know it, she could see almost everything trough their eyes and right now, she knew that these kids needed her help.

"Out of the picture. We need to stay hidden. Besides, a nearest ship is on the moon, it would take few hours to move it." She said in her typical cold and mechanical voice. Kaede started to weep. No reaction. She started to cry and beg her companion. Reaper's hands twitched. She cried into her bandages. Her eyes twitched. Kaede then rose up from her miserable position and looked at the avatar.

"I order you to save them" She said firmly.

"No"

"I order you to send help!" She screamed.

"No"

"I THE EMPRESS OF THE DICLONII ORDER YOU TO SAVE THEM." she yelled at her with a very demanding tone. The Reaper twitched.

"N-No..." Kaede smile at the reaction and tried something else.

"I, EVA! THE OFFSPRING OF THE ALL FATHERS AND THE PROPHET OF SALVATION, ORDER YOU TO FOLLOW MY WILL! I KNOW YOU MUST, SO DO IT!" She screamed at the avatar. Reaper shook her head in disbelieve.

"I never thought I would be ordered around by a mortal." She said before disappearing.

* * *

 **"Alpha Ceph"**

"Darkness Machine"

 **"The empress has a request."**

"I do not follow her orders."

 **"She wants you to save a group of escaping kids**."

"As I said, I do not follow her orders."

" **But you soon will, what makes you think you can ignore orders of the child of the gods? We accepted you ignorance, but now it is time to act. Show us that you are truly on our side."**

"I..."

" **Send at least some troops in. You only need to save three kids. Then hand them over to Enigma, she will take care of the rest."**

"..."

" **Will you do it?"**

"Fine, but you owe us, you abomination."

 **"I will remember that, squid."**

* * *

14 January 2010 C.E, Alaska

"What are we looking at right now?" Asked Jil'Fas as he analyzed the caver and the stone tablet engraved into a wall. Everything here looked almost ancient, even older than the ruins on Lingshan. Whoever build this, was on earth long before the Dominion arrived. He stood there, covered his civilian standard exo-skeleton. He hated it, but it was only thing that allowed him to walk on the ground. He was surrounded by many Ceph scientists wearing the same type of gear he did. Their skin was bright green, indicating their heritage as the sons of the Hiths cast. Some soldiers of the Kishions cast stood nearby, holding their carbines high, ready for anything. The entrance to the cavern was blocked by a massive pinger, that also carried around all the required scientific equipment. One of the green scouts that were scanning the ceiling came down towards him and answered his question.

"It looks like a tablet made by a ancient race, long ago. This predates everything, even our Lithoship. Whoever build this, lived here before the gamma burst caused by the super nova B-34J killed the dinosaurs." It then gently run one of its claws along the curves of the stone. "And is still taking care of this place today." Jil raised his jelly like brow at that statement.

"What do you mean by that?" The scout pointed towards the edges of the tablet.

"Look for yourself. If this relic is truly that old the edges should be irregular, cracked and crumbled. Yet they are in nearly perfect condition. The stone looks like it was carved yesterday, yet the scans suggest that it is one hundred times older than the Alpha himself. It even is cleaned to near per..." His sentence was cut short, when some small rocks, pebbles and dust fell on his head. All soldiers, scouts and the pinger turned towards the source of the disturbance to see a massive black shape hiding in the shadows. A possessed collector that stood in the corner stepped forward and raised its arms towards the creature.

" **Come down and speak to us, there is no point in hiding from us. We can see you and we, as your masters demand that you talk to us face to face.** " The creature opened its jaw, revealing rows of sharp teeth. It spread its impressive wings and swooped down. With a deafening sound, the creature landed in the middle of the room and looked at the collector. It sniffed the air, barbed its fangs at the Ceph, growled and smiled.

"Drem yol lok." It said with a echoing voice, that also sounded like it belonged to a old man. Jil took a closer look at the now present beast and realized its wings were torn in several places, scales were faded, losing its once golden color. Its claws were very long and cracked in many places and its jaw was covered by multiple spikes that formed something that looked like a beard. It had a pair of massive leathery wings and another pair of small paws. In some places the claws looked like they might actually cause it pain from being way too long. The tip of its long tail was covered by leathery wing flaps that were also torn in many places.

" **We welcome the long forgotten children of the Ethereals, the dragons."** The newly revealed drake nodded and briefly looked towards Jil with its grey eyes. Just like it scales, they were faded.

"Geh, in bo. Wo los nust, in?" Said the dragon in a unfamiliar language. The collector waited for couple of seconds for the Ceph to answer for themselves, but then it realized they did not understand what it said.

" **We urge you to speak Ethereal, this way our allies will understand what you wish to convey.** " The dragon paused for a second before walking towards the tablet.

"Geh, I will speak in the tongue of the creators. Nu you stand before the aspect of a vodahmin race. I'm Paarthurnax and I'm a vahlok ahrk tinvaak, guardian and speaker, for the Dovah." He said and lowered his head in front of the collector. "Is it time? Los rek het? Lost rek bo?" It asked with a hint of hope in its voice. The collector raised its clawed hand and put it reassuringly on the beasts snout.

" **Yes our child. The empress is ready to lead. Awaken your brothers.** " The dragons expression shifted to that of a smile. It then slowly walked towards the tablet and placed one of its wings on it. It then stood on its hind legs, roared and began chanting something that sounded like a spell.

"Zaymah ahrk briinah, bo ahrk rein. Jud lost bo. Alok dii fron! Zu'u, Paarthurnax, uth fin DOVAH wah alok!" All the Ceph watched in awe, as the words on the tablet flashed bright blue and the ground began to shake violently. All over the caver lines of blue light appeared, mud and rock literally opened to reveal a army of creatures such as Paarthurnax. Each look slightly different and all them were sleeping, until one of the bigger dragons opened its eyes. The entire race followed suit. Before the collector turned into dust, it issued one order to the Dovah.

" **Follow the Ceph our children, follow them to their home and wait patiently. Soon, the ascension will begin and the queen you all have been waiting for so patiently will rise to rule. Await her orders, await her glory, await her magnificence, await her appearance. Soon the earth will change and you will be the tools of our queen, in the process of changing it**!"

* * *

18 November 2015 C.E, X-Com HQ [REDACTED]

"So Bradford what are we looking at right now?" Asked Haru, knowing the answer would not be pleasant. Officer Bradford massaged his temples and pointed towards the holographic display of the world.

"We lost funding from most major countries, including Russia, China, Brazil, Japan, Germany and England. The only founders left are Spain, France and Canada. Oh and USA, but they are assured to fund us as we are the only thing keeping Blacklight and the Ceph from spreading all over their country like wildfire." He then tapped some buttons at the master console. Half of the globe lit red. "We have confirmation of spore infections in all of the countries marked red. As you can see France and Canada are one of these zones and they threat to stop funding us, unless we do something about the infections. Unfortunately we can do nothing. Not only did we not acquire the required Ceph tissue two months ago, but we also lost our only team trained enough to send them to CCZ. New York Zero is under military blockade so we cannot get the sample from there. Also, Doctor Vahlen was confirmed sick two days ago. Her condition is stable at the moment, but this will not be for long." Commander rubbed his chin and pointed towards the green zone in Japan.

"What about this?" He asked, at which Bradford sighed.

"There was confirmed Ceph activity near the city of Kamakura." He took out a small sheet of paper. "Five days ago, a small squad of Ceph assault units composed of one gunship and seven scouts launched a secret mission againts... Get this, a GENTEK science facility. Heavy Blackwatch presence was confirmed." This peeked Lee's interest.

"Did they take anything? Samples? Materials? Weapons? Resources?" Bradford shook his.

"No. Apparently, they rescued a group of escaping mutants. One was a Blacklight Evolve, while the other two were something GENTEK refers to as 'Diclonius'. After they massacred a Blackwatch heavy scout battalion, the Ceph took the three kids and escaped towards the CCZ." Lee eyes flashed for a second.

"Wait a second, kids?" Bradford nodded.

"Yes kids. Seems like the oldest one was eighteen years old, while the other two seemed to be somewhere between ten and thirteen." He looked towards his commander. "Come on, we all knew for a long time that these guys are sick fuckers." Lee nodded.

"Tell me all you can about these so called 'Diclonius', I need to know everything if I'm going to do something." Bradford nodded, tapped some buttons on his tablet and started to read everything he had on the mutants.

"Diclonius, a mutated human gifted with incredibly powerful psionic abilities, faster regeneration and metabolism. Some more eccentric scientist claim they are the next step of human evolution, but from all we know it could just be some sick Ceph bio-experiment. The diclonii look mostly human if you disregard the cat like horns, unnatural eye and hair coloration, extremely quick learning and unnatural drive to kill our kind. Thought that last part was never confirmed and it's just some info we scraped from GENTEK data bases. They also seem to be completely immune to the Ceph spore, which further proves the theory, that they are at least somewhat involved." For a few minutes Lee stood quiet, looking intensely at the holographic projector. He then turned towards Bradford, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said.

"Interesting... Find me one and monitor it... them, until you have evident evidence that they work with the aliens, or are even somewhat related to them." Bradford saluted.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

22 November 2015 C.E, Kamakura slums, abandoned house

"I warned you not to eat that fruit, but as always the great queen is the one who is right." Said Reaper as she watched Kaede laying on a old sofa. She was covered in sweat and was currently clutching her stomach.

"How should I know this asshole was selling rotten fruits?!" She screamed at him and instantly regretted her decisions as she threw up into a bowl that Reaper was currently levitating in close proximity to her. The avatar rolled her eyes.

"I told you seven times it was spoiled, but you never listen to me." Kaede groaned and flopped back on the sofa.

"Oh shut the hell up..." Reaper looked towards the window and folded her hands in front of the chest.

"Remember when you told me how you saw the three diclonii escape the facility?" She asked and it peeked Kaede's attention. She nodded in response. "Can you tell me about it? How it worked I mean?"

"Well I could not really see them. But I could just... how to say it? Feel them? I felt their desire to escape, their determination to be free and rage towards their captors. I also somewhat knew they would soon be in trouble and had to be saved, that is why I ordered you to save them." Her eyes then widened. " By the way, what happened to them? You never told me. You only promised to saved them." Reaper sighed at that notion. She knew she could not hold this form, this disguise for long. Soon, the queen would realize she, or rather he was not actually a psionic representation of a peaceful alien, but rather a Nar'Shemis, or a Reaper as the Protheans called them. Fitting name actually. He was a harvester. Designed to harvest or to protect. Either way he was a monster composed of billions of souls. He was here not to herald peace but destruction of the human race. He was a despicable monstrosity that was molded together with organic mutations, metal and raw psionic power. "Reaper?" he heard her say and instantly he switched back to his more childish persona.

"Yes my queen?" She then pulled herself up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are not here to save people, are you?" He barely held his jaw from dropping down to the floor. 'That escalated quickly' he thought as he sighed and allowed his eyes to take his natural, yellow color.

"So you figured it out? Well no, I'm here to save you and your kin. Nothing more. We were programmed to serve, and humanity is at the moment in the middle of the extermination process of your species. This filled me, my brothers and sisters, our allies with grief and hatred towards humanity. We came here with intentions of completely and utterly destroy everything on this planet, except the Diclonius. However, after we discovered some variables like the Blacklight, the Ceph, the Shiki, we change our plan a little." His form glitched a little. "But we still plan to destroy humanity." Kaede started to weep, making him rather uncomfortable.

"And they will all die during my birthday? All of them?" She asked with a breaking voice and tears running down her cheeks He would have gulped if he could, but this body was merely a hologram created by his immensely powerful mind and so it was unable to carry out such actions.

"Yes. Seventh of December, 2015. The date for our planned return and the ascension of your kin." She walked very close to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are fucking a monster." She said, making his artificial heart break in several places. Never would he though simple words could hurt so much. "Drop this form." She ordered harshly. He raised a brow at that statement.

"What?"

"I regarded you as family, and I still do! I love you as the only creatures that ever cared about me! But I will not allow a monster to wear my face as if it was a mask! Drop it now!" She screamed all the while her vectors wrecked half of the room they were in. He quickly complied and his human form that looked like Kaede wrapped in bandages, to melt and reform as a representation of his true form. The queen gazed at the big, metal cuttlefish mixed with a cockroach and a spider that now stood in front of her. The four, blazing yellow eyes stared directly into her soul, making her rather uneasy after what she just said to him.

" **I'm Muliglond, a Nar'Shemis created using the remains of the race called Yuarason over  
9 782 154 281 years ago. Inside me are stored minds of the entire nations. I was created with a singular purpose of finding a way to stop the great evil that are the Unspoken Ones by my long forgotten creators, the Leviathans. I serve the council of the three, called by the name of the All Fathers. I was sent here to guard and protect the mother of Eva. Nearly eighteen years ago, the birth of the savior has been confirmed and my prime directive was changed to serve and protect you at all cost. My main programming dictates that everything that has ever been a threat to Eva, it must be immediately eliminated. WARNING! USER ALERT, MAIN RPOGRAMING HAS BEEN OVERITED BY ADMIN 2.1.3 MAINFRAME 35/999912345/3444801 HAS BEEN RERAOUTED. ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL, AWAITING ORDERS."** He said in a booming and echoing voice that sent chill down the spines of the most hardened individuals this galaxy has seen. Yet this girl, this small girl that was a newborn in comparison to his stood there with a emotionless expression. This queen was the first, to stand in front of a Reaper and not being afraid.

"You will answer all my questions?" She asked without any emotion.

" **Yes, I'm incapable of lying to you, Eva"** He answered.

"Who is admin 2.1.3?"

" **Subject: ADMIN 2.1.3 Is one of the All Fathers. He is a Unspoken One that rebelled against the darkness that was the existence of his kin. He is also your true father, the one that created you, using strings of fate, his pure power, a shard of his soul and a womb of a genetically perfect human female. Choice of planet and mother race is UNKNOWN."** She shivered when he said that, but still continued to ask questions.

"Who created you?"

" **My creators are the Leviathans. Their status is currently unknown. They created me at the end of their rule over the Milky Way, in order to find a peaceful solution to the darkness, while the first born of my kind was my complete opposite. I carry Mercy, he carries Ruthlessness. I was created using the remains and minds of a race of space faring creatures known as the Yuarason. Every individual, a perfect meld of minds and bodies with a synthetic body created the personality I use. I'm also the second Reaper to exist."**

"Why you keep referring to your kind as 'Reapers' if your true name is different?"

" **It is the name gifted to us by the last harvested species, the Protheans. Also, me and 96,66666666666666666667% of programs present in the overmind deems this title as appropriate. We harvest organic life, and so it is understandable that we are referred to as Reapers by 85% of races we encounter."**

"Where are the three Diclonius you saved?"

" **Current location: Lingshan Archipelago aboard one of my sisters, Embargo. Their status is hard to explain, so I suggest a personal inspection of their current state."**

She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but then she heard a aircraft get closer to their house. She turned and saw a very high tech plane land in the backyard. It was covered with X-Com insignia, the sign of the organization that fought the Ceph. She wanted to ask Muliglond what this all was supposed to mean, but he was gone. Determined to find the truth, she walked outside and saw two X-Com soldiers flanked by a Ceph grunt and a Sectoid that looked familiar to her childhood friend, but his head was bigger and covered in red markings. She then saw a insect looking alien that walked out of the chopper. It was covered by a powerful yellow aura and its eyes glowed the same as Muliglond's just a seconds ago did. It looked towards her, bowed her head and motioned her to get inside.

" **We have little time. X-Com and Blackwatch will soon realize something is afoot. We need to move now if you want to see your subjects our queen."** She rose her brow at him. He sounded like Muliglond, it seemed strange. He acted as if there were more Reapers talking with him.

"Muliglond?" She asked and walked towards him. He shook his head.

" **Yes and no. You are now speaking to a avatar that is controlled by all the Reapers present in the solar system."** He answered, turned around and walked inside the craft. The soldiers and other aliens did the same. She decided to follow them. When she was seated inside next to the Reapers avatar and a human woman, a Ceph closed the door behind them and pounded at the cockpit to let the pilot know to takeoff. The woman looked towards her and smiled sincerely. She then extended her hand towards her.

"Hello fräulein, my name is Doctor Vahlen. I presume you are the famous Kaede?" Asked the woman with very noticeable German accent. Kaede shook her hand, all the while looking completely confused at Muliglond. He noticed her look and answered the question before it even came.

" **When we allied ourselves with the Ceph we implanted indoctrination signal emitters regulated to aim only humans. When she and her two bodyguards were playing around with the captured rifles and ship parts we slowly started to dig deeper into her mind, subtlety of course, in order to make her believe in what we believe. However she then died."** This caused Kaede to stare at the German doctor with horror. If she was dead was she a zombie?! " **The Ceph spore killed her after four days of fighting with it. However we had great plans for her, so using our resources, and many indoctrinated agents we have in X-Com we resurrected her using the Shiki virus. What sits next to you is the closest thing to a legendary vampire, you will ever see our queen."** Now that she knew what the woman was, she could see how pale the skin looked, or that her eyes seemed to be nearly completely black, except for bloody red irises. Muliglond then continued. **"But, we soon realized that Shiki cannot be controlled via indoctrination. Surprisingly however, she asked us if she could help. Seems like after she realized what she has become, the truth about the universe and your importance, she decided to willingly work for us."** Kaede nodded her head. That explained some things. She did not like the fact that these two soldiers were basically slaves though.

"So, you made them into salves." She said out loud, making all the aliens stare at her. The Ceph soldier growled in response.

"These worthless animals are only useful as slaves my lady. That is why we fight them. They are aggressive, untamed beasts that need to be taught a lesson. They need to be taught to fear the stick when they see one, not jump at it and try to use it as they so please." Vahlen winced when she heard word 'animals', but she stayed quiet.

"Good thing that you explained everything before the war Muliglond." The avatar looked at her in confusion. She smiled sinisterly back at him "I'm going to change a lot of things around here."

* * *

X-Com Base, half an hour later

"Commander we have a problem!" Shouted Bradford after he stormed inside commanders office with a data pad in hand. Lee looked at him and took the pad. He nearly dropped it after he saw what was written in it.

"Doctor Vahlen is dead...? How could this be? I was drinking coffee with her this morning!" He looked at Bradford who had a very grim expression glued onto his face.

"She serves the aliens now..." He said with his head dropped. Lee stared at him in disbelieve.

"What do you mean?"

"She is no longer human commander. After she died two days ago, she was resurrected by one of her bodyguards using something the Ceph provided. She is now a literal monster sir. And what is worse, look at this." Said Bradford as he activated the holographic displayer that was mounted on a wall. "We recently detected one of our aircrafts leaving home base. It then made a unscheduled landing in Japan and is now heading straight..." He paused for a moment to wait for a animation to catch up with his words. "...Towards the centre of CCZ. Lingshan Archipelago." Lee rose a brow at that.

"These idiots are going to get themselves killed. Why should we care?" Bradford shook his head and pointed towards a set of pictures that appeared at the screen. Lee looked at the pictures with interest growing in his eyes. Soon, it was replaced by confusion. The first one showed a VTOL surrounded by two X-Com soldiers, a Ceph Grunt and a new type of alien that he has never seen before. The second one was the same VTOL from a different perspective. This time however, he saw a human girl wearing a skirt and striped sweater, with a baseball cap on her head. Her entire attire was torn in several places and stained with dirt. Her hair was a strange shade of pink and he could swear he saw something that looked like horns popping from underneath the cap. She was talking to one of the strange insect-like aliens that was covered in bright yellow aura. What confused him the most was the fact that the earlier mentioned Ceph was now talking with one of the human soldiers while the other walked inside the craft.

The last picture showed the VTOL leaving, but it was angled so well, that Lee could see inside the plane. His jaw nearly dropped all the way down to the floor when he saw doctor Vahlen sitting inside. The commander gulped loudly and looked towards his second in command.

"Send in two firestorms! I want this vehicle down before it reaches CCZ!" He yelled while typing something on his tablet.

* * *

"Interesting, so you are saying that the Diclonii also have the hive mind? Like the Ceph?" Asked Vahlen with obvious interest in her conversation with Kaede. The queen did not mind, but of the looks she got from the scientist seemed a little unnerving as she would sometimes straight out examine her like she was some kind of a alien artifact or a newly found animal.

"Yes, but I do not think it works the same way. At the moment I can only feel the emotions of, let's say 'my children' and communicate with them. Though I have never actually tried that." She looked towards the Ceph soldier for some help. He instantly understood and looked towards the woman.

"The Queen is right, my species hive mind acts a little differently." The Shiki looked even more intrigued than before.

"How exactly? We were trying very hard to understand it, but we always failed." The grunt nodded and pointed towards its rifle.

"Did you manage to discover how these things work?" Vahlen shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. We know they are much more powerful than any normal MOAK or MOAR."

"Well, this is a Pinch rifle. It uses energy cells to create crystallized hydrogen cells. But, even if you would be able to understand it, you would not be able to use it." Vahlen looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The energy cells are very ineffective. You can only fire three or four times before they become useless. However, if you have access to our hive mind, you can drain energy directly from it. Let's just say that our very thoughts are the energy driving all our technologies forwards." Answered the grunt. Vahlen wanted to ask something, but then the plane shook violently. The pilot screamed something about incoming enemy fire, before Kaede was knocked out by a falling metal casing that was hung up on a wall right next to her.

* * *

The two super advanced aircrafts opened fire at the Skyranger with their MOAKs and plasma missiles. Only one icicle managed to hit, as two silver gunships swooped out from nowhere and fired their hellfire torpedoes at the fighters. The two firestorms dogged and both turned right to avoid collision with the Ceph crafts. The gunships rearranged their wings, slightly pulling them inwards and backwards. The engines then boomed with energy as the gunships instantly broke the sound barrier and moved in to pursue the escaping fighters, leaving only strings of red light behind them. The human pilots tried to outmaneuver the pursuing hostiles, but one of them was nearly instantly shot down by a massive red beam that shot out of the ocean, incinerating the craft and vaporizing the water. The second pilot only got a glimpse of a massive black silhouette, before the wings of his plane were shot off by the gunships torpedoes. After a quick turn, the gunships dived down towards the water and left the area alongside the mysterious ship that loomed beneath the surface.

* * *

November 7 1993 C.E, Outskirts of Sotoba

"Quickly find her! One of our guys saw her heading towards the woods! I want this creature dead!" Shouted one of the crazies hunting the Shikis. He was going to issue more commands, but suddenly, he felt his head becoming incredibly light. He then fell to the ground and saw a body without a head stumbling into a nearby trench. In matter of seconds he realized that was his body and that his head was cut cleanly off his shoulders. Last thing he saw, before his eyes glazed over and lost any sign of awareness he saw two pairs of bright red rings that were the eyes of vampires.

Two of his comrades tried their best to subdue the undead attackers, but their heads soon also fell to the ground. From the darkness walked out Isis in a bloodied cloak and a unsheathed katana that was stained with blood of many villagers that she killed while defending her kin. Behind her stood Yoshie with a attire that did not fit her. She was wearing a all black dress with the same cloak Isis wore. She also held a hunting rifle that she got from Seishirou. Isis wiped her blade in front of her and sheathed it.

"All right, we got another three of them. Let's move! We need to find the others so we can escape from this hellish town." Said Yoshie as she walked up from behind Isis and jumped onto the nearest branch that could support her weight.

"Agreed. From what I know, Nao and her son are in the pipelines and Ritsuko is with Tohru in Yamairi." She said while jumping onto the tree to join her companion. Yoshie tried to answer, but was disrupted by a rock hitting her rather hard in the stomach. In half of a second she turned around and tried to kick her aggressor. Instead she stopped mid strike when she saw the purple hair of the teenager that she knew was named Yuuki Natsuno.

"I will not let you got anywhere bloodsucker." He said and threw a very quick punch aimed for her face. She made a back flip and dodged. She then looked towards Isis and nodded, signaling her friend that she will be fine. The vampiress quickly turned around and sprinted towards the village. Natsuno tried to stop her, but the werewolf quickly kicked him in the side when he tried to follow her. What peeked Yoshies interest was the boys strength, speed, reaction time and his stamina. She knew he was a Shiki, after all he died six days ago.

* * *

Six days ago, Nearby Natsuno's house

"So you killed him?" Asked Isis as she was jealously looking at Yoshie, who was eating an apple at the moment. Tohru sniffed and looked down at the ground, but said nothing. "If you killed him we need to get the corpse you know that. Nao and Susumu stiffened at the word 'corpse', as it reminded them that they were literally vampiric zombies.

"Do we really have to desecrate his body?" Asked Ritsuko with a weak voice. If someone looked upon her, they could instantly tell she was very sick. Her hair were messy, skin started to turn a disgusting green color, her shiki eyes started to lose color and become sickly grey, her lips completely lost all natural color and became purple, just like her nails that were now clutching her shoulders so hard she had crimson stains all over her cloths. Every present vampire knew these symptoms. Everyone went through some of them during the beginning of their undead lives, as they did not want to kill anyone in order to satisfy their hunger. But everyone gave up to their urges and attacked someone, biting them until they were literally empty. But Ritsuko here was a very rare case of incredibly strong will. She suffered through all the know symptoms and according to Sunako, managed to beat the know record of living without drinking blood. No one knew how much longer she could survive, but all agreed it was not long until she finally either gives up, or dies from thirst.

"We can let the guys from cremating agency take him." Said Yoshie as she ended her apple. Everyone stared at her in mild shock. She simply pointed towards the house and to everyone's dismay, Natsunos father saw the boy dead in his bed and was now typing a number into his phone. His face was completely washed off of any feelings and his eyes showed how much exhausted he was. Both physically and mentally.

"We need to save him!" Shouted Tohru, as he watched Natsunos father putting down the phone and walking towards a armchair to rest and mourn his son.

"Too late for that" said Isis, but just as she was about to walk away, a small hand pulled on her cloak. Susumu, who was now the same thing Sunako was, a child shiki, was pointing towards the window with a light smile on his face. To everyone's shock, the purple haired boy was getting up from his bed and shaking his head. His father just sat there completely dumb folded. Just like all the vampires, except for the little Susumu.

"Looks like we have a new Jinrou in town." Said Nao as all the other Shikis nodded slowly. Two were troublesome. Three would be cataclysmic. As all Shiki knew, only a Jinrou can kill a Jinrou.

* * *

Animalistic, sadistic pigs! That was all Isis could think of the men and women that worked bellow her. She was now sitting on the top of a cliff overlooking the entrance to the pipelines that served as a safe haven for the Shiki during the day. But now it was swarmed by the hunters. While the man were dragging out dead vampires outside, the women were packing the corpses into bags and throwing them onto the back of a truck. All the while singing a rather happy song. The sight of the entire situation filled Isis with such hatred towards humanity as whole, that she just wanted to jump down and kill, every single one of them. She even intended to that just now, if not for the sight of a very familiar looking blue hair near the entrance. The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in order not to vomit after what she just saw.

Apparently these disgusting humans have run out of stakes, so they decided to give the remaining Shiki the most painful death imaginable for a vampire. Death by burning into ashes in harsh sun light. She quickly glanced towards the horizon, only to see the oh so familiar outline of orange light that was heralding the inevitable sunrise. She then looked back towards her best friend, that was now being dragged on the ground and kicked by some people. Only now did Isis realize that Nao was clutching something very hard. Or rather someone. When the woman was forcefully pushed onto her back Isis saw the body of Susumu, staked three times into the hearth. For good measure most likely. This sight caused Isis to cringe and bend over in order to empty her stomach onto the ground. Normally she would have been interested in how could she vomit if she ate nothing but blood for the last century or so. But now she was way too disgusted by what she saw. When she was done, her eyes turned nearly completely crimson as rage overtook her.

She looked towards the horizon to analyze how much time she got until the sun rises. By the look of the sky and amount of light emanating overhead, she speculated she had five minutes to kill all the hunters, unbind Nao and get her back down into the pipelines. Easy. She survived both world wars and Shiki genocide in England. What could go wrong. She took one last look towards the crowd, pulled her hood back over her head and jumped down while unsheathing her blade. With a blood curling scream she landed on one of the villagers and swiftly beheaded him, before he could react. This granted her the attention of nearly twenty male hunters and thirteen female ones. The women however only screamed and started to run away in terror. Good, it makes things easier. One of the hunters, Sadafumi Tano was his name if she remembered correctly, started to shout out orders and pointed a sharp metal bar towards her.

"So, you bloodsucking whores finally grew a backbone! Come on! Show me what you got!" He yelled and rushed at her. She side stepped and made a clean cut aimed for his leg. By sheer luck, he tripped, making the cut only creating a large wound on his right leg, instead of taking it clean off. Two other hunters tried to attack her from both sides. She made a perfect swirl to the right and lashed out at the two attackers. In an instant she was upon other four, stupid enough to fight her, while the others were laying headless on the ground. She impaled the first one on her katana and while doing ninja like stunts, she flipped and beheaded another two. The last one was stupid enough to think that he could get a surprise attack on her. Idiot. She turned around in a blink of a eye and decapitate him. She then licked her blade in the most sadistic way she could managed, tasted the blood and gulped it down. She then looked onto the remaining hunters and said the very stereotypical 'boo'. All of the so called man dropped their weapons and began to run like children while screaming in fear.

"You cowards! Come back here and fight!" Yelled Sadafumi while he was laying on the ground clutching his leg in pain. Before he could say anything else, Isis was upon him with her katana above her head ready to strike. He only managed to block himself using the metal pole. Futile attempt. The blade went right through it, cutting him all the way from his forehead to the end of his ribcage. He screamed in agony as his soon to be killer turned around and started to walk way.

"Don't look down on me you bitch! You and your stinking kind will pay for all that you have done! I will kill you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She turned back towards him and smiled wickedly.

"And how will you achieve that?" She asked and started to giggle sadistically. The man smiled and took something out of his jacket.

"By using this!" He yelled as he threw a small bottle onto her. On pure instinct, she deflected the incoming object with her katana. Bad move. A colorless liquid was instantly sprayed onto her face. At first she wondered what just happened, until the indescribable burning sensation overwhelmed her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she dropped her katana and started to back off from the man, while clutching her face in complete agony. Sadafumi smiled wickedly at her and started to laugh.

"When doctor realized that you monsters are afraid of holy objects, I suggested using this!" He yelled as he took out another bottle. "Holy water! Burns like son of a bitch does it? Ozaki theorized this could happen." He said and started to cough out blood. She turned towards him and watched him with her left eye, as the entire right side of her face was burning like someone spilled sulphuric acid onto it. She wanted to lash up towards him and tear out his entire face, but then she felt the oh so familiar tingling sensation. She looked behind her and immediately regretted the decision, as her left cheek started to boil and burn until finally turning into ash. She watched without any emotion as all the Shiki around her, herself included, started to burn and scream as the sun rose over the horizon and began to roast the vampires. Sadafumi laughed like a mad man, until he fell backwards and died from blood loss.

Isis knew it was the end of her, when she saw a man walk up to her with her katana in hand. His face was devoid of emotion as he rose the weapon over his head, ready to strike. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. She did not care about the sun burns or the holy water melting her face. She dropped her hands and smiled as she would finally be granted the sweet release of death.

Hasegawa trembled as he could not bring himself to kill the girl. He scream and made a precision strike that was not targeted at her, but at the ropes binding Nao. He then threw the weapon away and looked towards Isis.

"Take her and leave! Please just get out of here!" The vampiress stared at him for a second, before grabbing Nao and dragging her limp body towards the safe shadows of the pipelines entrance. She looked around at all the other Shiki. Most were dead or in process of dying. She could not save them. She just hoped that Nao survives. When they were finally inside, she took one last look at the man that gave her mercy and mouthed a quiet tank you. He only looked at her and started to walk away, with tears streaming from his eyes. Isis then closed the door and lost consciousness from the sustained damage and her fatigue.

* * *

"Natsuno stop this! Let me go save my friends!" Yelled Yoshie as she yet again kicked the boy in the gut, causing him to recoil in pain. He shook his head and charged her again with his fist high in the air.

"Never! I will kill all of you! None will survive!" He screamed as he assaulted her. She sustained some hits, before jumping out of the way and looking down on him from a tree branch.

"Even Tohru or Ritsuko?!" She asked, knowing he was friends with them. His hands started to shake for a bit, before he jumped up towards her and kicking her off.

"Are you deaf?! I said every single one of you! Including me!" She hissed at him and tried to charge him, but was interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"I will not allow it punk." Both Jinrou turned towards the source to see a pretty beaten up Tatsumi standing near a tree. He smiled at them and looked towards Yoshie. "This kid is mine, go save the others." She tried to say something, but no word would come to her, she smiled at him and stared to run off. "Wait!" He shouted to get her attention. "We had our differences, but promise me! Promise me you will take care of Sunako!" She smiled back at him and nodded in acknowledgment, before running off into the distance. The two werewolves were left alone yet again. Tatsumi smiled one last time, before taking out dynamite from under his shirt. When Natsuno saw it, he recoiled in shock and tried to run away, but was stopped by his mother that simply appeared from behind the trees. She was pale and had black eyes. She smiled warmly to him and hugged him, before all of them were enveloped by flames from the explosion.

"It's okay my son, mommy is here for you."

* * *

I killed off Susumu because I needed something that would greatly traumatize both Nao and Isis. Hope you are not very angry at me for that. Also the scene with Natsuno mother. It was never really showed what happened to her, so I just assume she turned and used her as a convinient plot device.

In the next chapter we will end the Shiki storyline and begin something I like to call "New York ark" or "Pre Invasion ark". Also the Oc submission is still open if anyone is interested. Just massage me and I will send you a submission sheet.

Have a good Day/Night!

ALien out.


	5. Fifth Bloodshed

I own nothing from this fic except my oc's Xirion, Emily, Isis and many other. Also, heavy spoilers to the ending of Shiki in this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

November 7 1993 C.E, Sotoba, Temple Grounds, early morning

Why were the Shiki harmed by the sun? All he knew was that their bodies had some kind of nasty allergic reaction to direct exposure to solar rays. First their skin, and flesh beneath it would become hard, one might say it solidifies. It then turns into big, bloody pustules and literally explodes, sending out its remains in form of ash like substance that floats into the air and dissolves. But why did that happen? Was it because of all the changes? Was whatever causes the transformation fragile, to the state that it has no natural protection from the sunlight? Was it the fact that human body undergoes so many changes, that it is bound by different laws? Maybe ultraviolet radiation was the cure? Maybe if the body is exposed to massive amounts of this particular radiation, it would never rise? Or was it just some kind of nonsensical kind of magic-like law that bounds the undead? After seeing what he saw, he would not have been shocked by it even in the slightest. After all, two months ago, he did not believe in god, monsters and vampires. He did not even believe in the aliens and they were right on his doorstep, just few isle away, attacking planes and other meaningless, little villages on other isles!

"Doctor Ozaki?" He heard a voice call out to him. He turned around and saw one of his main allies in the Shiki genocide that he started, Tomio Ookawa towering over him. He took out a smoke and lighted it.

"Yes?" He simply asked, too tired to even try forming a full sentence.

"The Shiki in the pipelines have been exterminate, I checked personally after the initial group have not come back." Those were some good news. That meant that at least half of the vampire population has been killed. So why did Tomio spoke with such grave tone.

"Good news, now we need to find out where the rest of the undead hides." The man winced a little at the 'good news' part and took out a similar looking katana.

"All the villagers sent to deal with the pests in the watering system are dead. Only the woman and Hasegawa survived. From what they told me, a girl with this weapon killed them." He then gave Toshio the sword. It felt heavy and certainly did not fit the petite girl its user was. "Another Shiki sympathizer?" Asked Tomio as he looked back at the corpse of the man that tried to assassinate the doctor. He laid there, staked and prepared to be buried with all the monsters that he served. Toshio shook his head and gave the katana back to Ookawa.

"No, it was Isis. Another Shiki that lives with the Kirishikis. I knew she would be trouble, but killing all of them without a problem?"

"But it was during the sunrise! These creatures sleep then don't they?" Countered Tomio. Toshio took a long drag of him smoke and sat down, rubbing his shattered pelvis.

"Guess she is somewhat different. But how, that is the question."

* * *

Several hours later

It was starting to get dark. Good. She could surprise the humans much easier now. After all she and her kind were the top, nocturnal predators. Enhanced vision, hearing and sense of smell gave her a unfair advantage without counting in her super human strength, agility and stamina. She was still a little roughed up by the fight with Natsuno. The dammed kid was a pain in the ass in both life and death. Thank god for the suicidal bastard that was Tatsumi. If not for him and his little explosive surprise, she might have actually lost and get staked. She did not plan to die that young, if being over eighty years old can even be considered young.

Exhaustion from the fight finally catching up to her, she stopped by one of the houses. She was safe, as some stupid grunts would not recognize her as a Shiki, but if Toshio or one of the leaders of the uprising saw her, she would have to fight a full on horde of these stupid animals. She sat down and looked towards Yamairi. She wandered how long it would take the humans to figure out that all the remaining Shiki hid there. If she wanted to save all of them she maybe got a day or two, before they barge in there during the day and slaughter all these defenseless people. Damned cowards. They could only fight her kind when the sun was high up over the horizon, burning anything that was not alive. Her train of thoughts was brought to a abrupt stop when she heard voices coming from inside the house. Quickly and silently she got to the window and peeked trough to see what was inside. She saw a young boy and a girl sitting on the couch. She instantly recognized them as the sibling that were helping Natsuno. Yoshie smiled to herself evilly as she calmly walked towards the door. She needed blood to regain her strength, and these critters will do nicely. Oh the sweet taste of revenge.

Swiftly she kicked in the door and rushed towards the boy. Before he could react, she lifted him off the ground and bit him the neck. Kaori wanted to scream when she realized what was happening, but a cold hand of the jinrou covered her mouth. She could only watch, as the vampiress sucked her brother's blood, until he was limp in her grasp. She then looked hungrily towards her and smiled wickedly. Yoshie was not done yet and now she would have her dessert.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanemasa

When the sun was finally down after the long summer day, the eyes of a centuries old master minds behind the Shiki cracked open. Her little mouth felt dry and her stomach was filled with a empty sensation of not drinking blood for the last two days. After her organism fully awoke from her slumber, she turned her head and focused her eyes on her companion, Seishin. Since the start of the vampire genocide, he risked being killed to protect her. Even though she was a monster, a creature that can never live together with a human, he still decided to willingly come to her, give her blood and protect her. At the moment he was sleeping with his head resting on her legs. She wanted to extend her hand towards him, but then she saw the pulsing veins on his neck. Her normally completely black turned deep shade of red, as her red irises appeared. When she saw his veins pulsing, filling his body with blood, her mind started to scream on her to latch onto him. To bite him and empty him of all life he still had within him. But she knew she could not do it. For three days straight she or Tatsumi was feeding off of him and is she allows her instincts to overtake her, she will kill him. There is no assurance that he will rise, no way to check if he can join her in afterlife. Will he even want that? No, she had to be strong, she had to fight the monster inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the dreadful red color out of them. After she was sure they were back to their original black color, she tugged onto his robe lightly and tried not to look towards his skin.

'Be strong Sunako, you can do this. If a that newborn nurse can survive for more than five days, so can you. You can do it Sunako. You can do it.'

* * *

Two hours later, Yamairi

Thank god, the villagers still did not realize this is where they hid themselves. Yoshie looked to both sides, before quickly running towards one of the houses and getting inside. She wanted to minimize the chance that anything living saw her coming here. With two bodies over her shoulders nonetheless.

"You are finally back! Is the evacuation ready?" Asked Tohru as soon as she walked in. She looked towards him and saw him smiling for once in his undeath. Just before he saw the corpses of the two kids she was carrying. His expression instantly turned to that full of sadness and horror. "Are those Akira and Kaori?!" He asked in shock. She gently laid the siblings onto the ground and looked towards her friend.

"Yeah. Natsuno attacked me in the forest. I was gravely wounded and tired, so I had to replenish my strength. As you well know blood is like a kickstarter to me, so I attacked them." She answered his question, stretched and prepared to walk back out, but Tohru stopped her with a question.

"Wait, what about the evacuation?"

"Not ready yet. I have to go get Sunako and Isis first."

"What about Nao?" asked the boy as he walked towards the kids. He winced when he touched the boy and realized he was dead.

"She is probably with Isis. I will be back tomorrow and we can get out of here. Stay put and do not walk around outside! Understood?" He nodded, but asked another question.

"What I'm supposed to do to them?" He said as he motions towards the two kids.

"I bit them both, so it would be cruel to leave them here. What if they rise? Keep an eye on them. Also, the girl is still alive, but not for long, she will die soon. Get Ritsuko to finish her off." Tohru jaw dropped when he heard that.

"What?! She will never bite someone. She is actually so weak right now it would be a miracle if she manages to lift her head and you want me to 'force her to feed on the kid'?" Yoshie nodded her head and started to walk back outside. Before she shut the door she took one last glance inside.

"The girl will die either way, so maybe she will understand and finally embrace who she is. If not, just put her mouth near the girls neck, instinct will do the rest. Anyway, see ya!" She said while slamming the door shut and running off, back towards the hell that was now Sotoba.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Pipelines Entrance

Dammed Sadafumi. She always hated that guy. When he was alive and Sotoba was not a Shiki killing hellhole, she liked to take walks in the village and socialize with people. It helped to keep up the appearance of a 'friendly foreign family'. But whenever she met him on the road or in a coffee shop, he would always be very unpleasant to her. Antagonizing her, asking questions that were not really pleasant or even straight out telling her that she looked 'stupid' in her cloak and that she should get rid of her makeup, cuz it made her look like a 'walking corpse'. She would feel two things after such comments. Hate and great sadness. Whenever she was reminded about the fact that she was no longer alive and that death will not come for her very soon, she just wanted to cry herself to sleep in her bed.

And now, when the vampire genocide started, he did not only killed many of her kind and tried to burn her best friend in the sun, but he actually threw holy water into her face. The dammed thing still burned like son of a bitch and she was pretty sure she was blind on her right eye. She would have asked Nao how her face looked, if not for two things. One, her tongue burned from all the water that got into her mouth. And two, Nao was at the moment sitting in the corner sobbing. She was like that since she woke up. Also, her face was still covered in scars and burn marks left by the unpleasant sunbath both of them had to endure.

Her train of taughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, that slowly approached the entrance to the pipelines. Isis instantly shot up and dashed towards Nao in order to cover her with her cloak. She would rather die, then let the hunters get her. When the doors opened, she barbed her fangs and hissed at the person that opened it, only to hear a very familiar voice.

"Jeez Isis, stop being so menacing and welcome me like a friend I am!" Said Yoshie, as she entered and looked at her with a smile. However her facial expression turned, when she saw her burned face. "Oh god! What happened to you!" She said as she rushed towards her to help her stand. Isis smiled weakly and sat down.

"Combine two minutes of sun exposure, holy water being sprayed on my face and hunger. This pretty much sums up my current condition." She said with dry tone and breaking words, due to her burned tongue. Yoshie then looked at Nao.

"What about her?" Isis winced at the question.

"Sun exposure, multiple stab wounds and great emotional impact after Susumu was most likely staked in front of her." Yoshie gasped and rushed towards Nao in order to comfort her. The woman did not even react as she was nearly completely mentally broken. "We will need to carry her. Give me a minute and we can go to Yamairi." At that statement Yoshie shook her head.

"I promised someone I will save Sunako. Besides I'm still loyal to her, even if I do not agree with her in everything." Isis looked at her a little confused and tried to vocalize her opinion. Instead she broke into a harsh coughing fit from overexerting her burned vocal cords and mouth. She got up and after a minute of coughing she walked out, motioning Yoshie to follow her. The Jinrou nodded and tried to pick up Nao. However, the woman turned towards her, got up and followed Isis.

"I can walk by myself." She said in a dry tone that conveyed the extent of damage her entire body sustained from the sun. Yoshie shook her head.

"Jeez, looks like everyone gets cold after the previous events." She then looked down and followed them. She then whispered to herself. "Even me..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kanemasa

"Mister Muroi, do you think there is something after we die?" Asked Sunako as she watched hours on the clock slowly go by, heralding the inevitable sunrise. Seishin raised a brow at that statement and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Sunako?" She looked back at him with sad expression, something that was glue to her childish face since the death of Chizuru.

"I mean, is there a afterlife? Many religions have their own versions of hell and heaven. One scarier than the other. If there is a god can he forgive my sins and allow me to have a peaceful existence after I pass on? Or does he have no mercy for murderers like me and I will burn eternally in hell for all that I have done?" Tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks and onto the ground. "Or is there nothing? Do our lives just end? Is there a unforgiving cold void that we will spend the rest of eternity after our death?" Seishin smiled and started to gently rub her head.

"No matter what awaits us, I believe that we will not face it soon." She recoiled from his touch and shook her head violently.

"Don't you see mister Muroi? After all I have done, my sins have finally caught up to me! This house is surrounded by people that want to see me dead. There is no reasoning with them. And they will finally realize that there is a underground shelter here. They will come and stake me! They will kill me! I deserve it!" She started to cry like a small child. "I did not become this thing by my own will! I did not become a enemy of god because I wanted to! All I did was feed! Maybe I should have died?! Then this would have never happened! No matter how much I prayed and how much it filled me with this disgust and fear of religion, I still am what I am! And now I will pay the price for only wanting to live! The heavy price of taking someone's life in order to survive. I will die mister Muroi! They will kill me! They will kill me..." She then buried her head in his robes and continued to sob. Seishin wanted to say something, to comfort her, to make her feel better. But he lacked words to say anything.

"Do not worry my lady, we will not let them hurt you." He heard a voice of a young woman call out from the stairs. Both he and Sunako turned towards the entrance to see Yoshie, Isis and Nao walk in. "And we have a plan to get you out of here." She said enthusiastically. Next to talk was Isis. Her voice sounded different, raspy and dry, as if she was sick.

"Look Sunako, I once hated you for resurrecting me. But after spending so many years with you, I grew attached to you. I could not live without your psychological snivel, so I will quicker dance naked in the sun then let these humans kill you." She said while walking towards her and tightly hugging her. "Besides, Shiki are my only family now and you are like a little sister to me."

"We will die before we let these guys hurt you! Right Seishin?" Asked Yoshie as she walked towards the monk and also hugged Sunako. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"I will protect you, with my life." He said and joined the group hug. Sunako sobbed for a few minutes, embracing all three of them in a hug that warmed even her cold and dead heart.

"Thank you everyone." She said smiling.

"Alright! Time to get you out of here! Follow me!" Said Yoshie as she walked back up the stairs, heading towards the garage.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Road leading to Kanemasa

When he realized where the leaders of the vampire were hiding he nearly slapped himself over the head. Why didn't he think of it sooner? In every movie and book about vampires you can find them having a castle with a dungeon they slept in. It should be obvious that Kirishikis build something like this too! He of course expected heavy resistance, most likely Isis and Yoshie defending the entrance till they died. What the great doctor Ozaki, leader of the Shiki genocide did not foresee, was a god damned truck driving out of the mansion, slamming into his car, and driving off into the distance. When he and the other hunters crawled out of the car that was turned upside down, the people responsible for guarding Kanemasa drove by in another truck.

"Guys get in!" The driver yelled as he stopped. When everyone was onboard, he pushed gas and sped after the escaping vampires. Ookawa rubbed his beard as he asked a question, Toshio already knew the answer to.

"Where are they going? All the roads have been blocked, there is no escape from the village." Toshio shook his head and looked towards the mountains.

"They are going to Yamairi! We were so stupid to forget about it! When they killed everyone there two months ago it was for purpose! They wanted to have a far off base of operations!" He yelled so that the driver could hear him. "We need to inform the other and go there quickly! We might still catch them!"

Meanwhile, Road leading to Yamairi

"Where did you get a truck like this?" Asked Saishin as he looked into the driver's mirror to check if they were followed.

"When we moved in here, we used this truck to get all our stuff here. We kept it as a emergency. Turns out it was a good call on our part." Said Yoshie, who was now driving the truck at unreasonably high speed. Isis tried to say something, but the entire vehicle shook as a car slammed into its side. Sunako looked out the window to see who rammed into them, only to be almost grabbed by the collar by a masked man that was holding a stake. She recoiled violently in fear of the wooden object and curled up in fetal position of Nao's lap. Isis growled when she saw that and threw a bottle of old beer (that most likely belonged to Tatsumi once) at the attackers. The human was hit right in the head and the vampiress watched with a sadistic grin as he fell out of the car onto the road. The enemy car slowed down after this display and allowed the truck to drive onward without any problem.

"I think they finally realize that we have a base of operations in Yamairi!" Said Yoshie as she made a high speed turn that made Saishin wince from the pressure of instantly changing speed and direction of travel. He was only human after all.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yamairi

After finally getting to the small village all the Shiki split into two groups and rushed towards different houses. Yoshie and Isis run towards the cottage used by Ritsuko and Tohru. The Jinrou slammed the door opened and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Tohru grab the kids and Ritsuko! We are evacu..." Yoshie could not finish her sentence as she felt someone punch her rather hard in the stomach.

"You bitch! You killed me and my brother!" Yelled Kaori as she punched her yet again with inhuman strength. Before she could repeat her action again, Isis grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground. She took a quick look at, noting the black and red eyes she possessed and threw her towards the wall. She then took a quick look around the house. In the corner she could see Tohru and Ritsuko hugging with sadness plastered on their faces as always. What shocked Isis was the fact that the nurse had blood stains on her mouth and chin that definitely did not belong to her. She also looked as if she had just risen. White skin black eyes with red irises and not a single patch of rotten skin on her. She then looked to the left and saw a body of a young boy, most likely the brother of the girl that attacked them. What happened here she wondered.

"Uhhh... Looks like we have a new werewolf in our company." Said Yoshie as she held her stomach with pain plastered on her face. Only a elder Shiki or a Jinrou could punch like that. She then looked towards Ritsuko and smiled. "And looks like out little nurse finally bit someone! Congrats! How was it?" She asked happily as she walked towards the couple. Tohru winced at her happy tone while Ritsuko started to sob and buried her face into his chest. She mumbled something, but the sound was muffled by Tohru's shirt. Yoshie tried to say something else, but she was suddenly tackled by a very angry Kaori that did not only kick and punched her, but she also started to bite her. Yoshie yelped as she fell back, taking all the assaults the girl threw at her. Distressed, she looked towards Isis who was at the moment chuckling.

"What are you laughing at! Get her off me!" She yelled angrily as she tried to get the girl to stop attacking her. In return she received another punch to the face and a bite to the arm. When Isis saw that she burst into tears and laughed like a maniac.

"Sorry Yoshie, I just can't! Seeing the great Jinrou being so helpless against a little girl is just so hilarious!" She said while trying to suppress her laughter. She failed miserably. It was Tohru who saved Yoshie from the ravenous girl by picking her up by the collar and twisting her ear slightly.

"Okay Kaori you got your chance, now go back to guarding your brother." He said while Kaori eyed Yoshie evilly.

"If I had a stake you would be dead right now." She said coldly as Tohru put her down and she walked towards the corpse of her brother. While Yoshie shivered, Isis burst into yet another fit of laugher. Or at least she tried as she felt something pierce her neck making her unable to speak. With pain and shock plastered onto her face she looked down to see a arrowhead sticking out of her neck. 'Really?! They have bows now?!' She screamed internally as she stumbled towards Tohru and fell into his arms while trying to get the arrow out. Two hunters tried to get inside, but they were quickly taken out by Yoshie, who kicked one of them and bit the other one. She took a quick look outside and cursed internally. Not only the so called save haven was now full of hunters, but the sun was also slowly rising over the horizon, heralded by the intensifying glow. They had little time. She turned around and started to give out orders.

"Everyone listen up! We have approximately twenty minutes before the sun rises! Get your shit together and run towards the truck. Me and Isis will cover you!" Everyone nodded, except for Kaori, who looked at her with pure hatred in her eyes and Isis who was at the moment incapable of either speech or neck movement, as the large wound started to heal.

"Why should I listen to you?! You killed me..." Kaori had no chance to finish as Yoshie was instantly upon her grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground.

"Listen, first these guys don't care who you are! They see you, they stake you! Second, you want to protect Tohru and Ritsuko right?" The girl nodded weakly. "Good, then bite the still alive guy near the doors and help me escort them. You are a jinrou now, deal with it! You are stronger than any normal human or shiki alike! Use you abilities to protect those you care about!" Said Yoshie as she dropped her to the floor. The girl coughed a little and nodded in understatement. Her eyes flashed red for a little, before she proceed to follow Yoshie orders to the latter. Huh. Guess Tatsumi's violence approach actually works. She looked towards Isis whose neck was now nearly completely healed.

"Go get Sunako, Seishin and Nao, I will take care of them." The cloaked vampire nodded, threw her hood over her head and dashed out of the house. She was determined to save as many Shiki as she could, but these three were a priority. She dashed trough crowds of fighting humans and vampires, before she saw Sunako kneeling over Seishin, while Nao was wrestling with towering man that was holding a massive hammer and something that angered her greatly. Her katana was on his back like he owned the thing. Oh now its personal. While still running she made a swift slide and kicked Tomio in the leg. He roared in anger and punched Nao hard in the head. She collapsed near Seishin clutching her head. Ookawa looked towards Isis and raised his hammer.

"So you came, day-walker! Come try saving your friends." He said and swiftly slammed his weapon in the place where she was standing just seconds ago. He turned around and punched her in the face when she tried to bite him. She backstepped and lunged at him again. This time however she ducked before he could hit her, she then swirled to the right and delivered a powerful kick to his side. He coughed out blood and looked at her with pure anger. She was surprised when he charged her with his hammer swinging left and right. She managed to avoid three first swings, but the other two got her in the side of her chest. Feeling her ribs breaking she swore as her legs gave up underneath her. With a roar Ookawa tried to stake her using only his brute force. What he did not expect was her catching the stake right in front of her chest and suppressing him. She then kicked him and tore the wooden object from his hands. With yet another roar he slammed her hand with a hammer, achieving the desired effect of the stake impaling her hand.

"Got you little devil! Now stay still so I can finish you off!" He yelled as he prepared another stake. Isis eyes widened as he aimed and swung his hands towards her heart. The strike never came however, as the man yelled in pain and trashed from side to side.

"Get off of me!" He yelled as Sunako sank her teeth into his neck. But, before she could take a single sip of blood, he punched her right in the head making her fall to the ground screaming in pain. With anger, he turned towards her with intentions of stomping onto her head. He never had a chance however, as he felt two blades cleave his back. He yelled in agony and turned around to looked his killers in the eyes. There he saw Isis holding her Katana and Seishin with a meat cleaver in his right hand. He tried to attack the two, but his head was smashed by a metal pole impacting with his temples. After gurgling out blood he finally tumbled to the ground as life left his body once and for all. The one that killed him was Nao that now stood next to his body with Sunako in her arms. After her was finally down, Isis stumbled a little and looked at Seishin with worried expression. He had a massive cut wound on his stomach that stained half of his robe in deep crimson color. She tried to say something, but Sunako cried out in fear.

"Mister Muroi you are hurt! You need to rest!" She said as she rushed to him with tears in her eyes. After reaching him she hugged him tightly, but recoiled from him almost instantly. She looked towards the ground, ashamed. "I'm so sorry mister Muroi..." She said quietly. Isis took another quick glance and realized that his skin was in fact paler and his eyes were black and red in color. He dropped the cleaver he just used to assault Ookawa. He looked confused at her and raised his hand to comfort her. However, he instantly recoiled when he saw cuts and bruises on his arm stitch themselves without any help. Only Shiki regenerated at such high speeds and he understood completely what Sunako meant. He tried to say something, but was interrupted by Isis who stood up and pointed towards the direction of the truck they planned to use to escape.

"No time to waste guys! Quickly, we need to get to the truck before the sun rises!" Everyone nodded and followed her trough the smoke produced by the now burning houses.

After five minutes they finally reached the meeting spot and got everyone into the truck. She waited impatiently for Yoshie and her group to arrive. When she finally saw them, she sighed with relief, only to realize that Yoshie lacked an entire arm, Ritsuko had a massive cut running from her forehead to her chin, staining her entire face with crimson color of blood. Kaori was carrying her brother corpse behind the two older Shiki. She was also injured in many places and even her jinrou regeneration was not keeping up with stopping her bleeding. Isis became even more nervous when she realized that Tohru was nowhere to be found. Instead, Seishiro out of all people was following the group closely behind, shooting anyone who even dared to get to close with his hunting rifle. She wanted to ask what happened, but winced and covered her face with her hands when the first rays of the dreadful sunlight started to shine through the trees.

"Isis start up the truck! The doctor went completely mad! He ordered to burn us and the hunters ignited the entire village! We have to run!" Yelled Yoshie as she jumped into the driver seat and waited for everyone to get inside.

"What about Tohru?" Asked Isis as she closed the door and the tinted windows, in order to at least somewhat protect her skin from the light. Yoshie shook her head.

"He is not coming."

* * *

Toshio was standing over the body of a boy named Tohru, the best friend of Ritsuko and Nastuno. Even when he was dead he still had the courage and pure determination to keep the other Shikis alive by sacrificing himself. He kept the hunters occupied for long enough that a large group managed to escape. Including the master mind of this entire escapade, the little devil Sunako. He looked down onto his blood stained hands and tightened his grip on the lock of long, green hair that he torn off of his ex nurse head. When he saw her alongside the group of vampires lead by none other than Yoshie, he was furious. He did not only felt disgust at his failure to protect her, but he also felt betrayed. He and many of the villagers that assisted him attacked the group and he got a moment to approach Ritsuko. He wanted to end her suffering and finally kill her, but instead of accepting his mercy, she resisted and in self defense she nearly bit him. She nearly instantly after started to apologize, but he was deaf to her words. He attacked her yet again, this time much more brutally. After a few seconds of struggling, the he managed to violently rip out some of her hair. They grew right back almost immediately, like nothing ever happened. And that stare she had. These black eyes of a hungered animal she now possessed. 'Disgusting.' he thought to himself as he threw the locks into the flames that were now consuming one of the Yamairi households, alongside dozens of its undead inhabitants. He even tried to cut her using one of the knifes he got from Tomio, leaving her with a nasty cut on her pretty face. In the end it did not matter, as her unnatural abilities would simply stitch the cut in no time.

He watched closely as two hunters threw another staked body into the flames. He winced when he saw these all too familiar blond locks of Kyouko. Remnants of his humanity breaking, he screamed at the top of his lungs as the nearby trees started to catch on fire, spreading towards Sotoba. He fell onto his knees and started to laugh manically as he pounded the ground, weeping.

"I will kill, every single one of you!" He yelled as loud as he could. "I will hunt you till my last breath! And when I finally find you, I will take everything from you, like you did to me!" He screamed towards the sky. His family was dead, his village was burning and all his friends were dead.

The first droplets of rain were mixed with blood of many innocents later that day. Both shiki and humans alike. But what was also added to the mix, were the tears of a broken man. A man determined to have his revenge.

* * *

November 18 2015, Paris

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaori woke up screaming after she had a nightmare about being staked alongside her brother. She griped her nightgown tightly to check if her ribcage was intact, and not pierced by any type of a wooden object. To her relief, her chest was untouched and she could feel her heart beat slightly underneath her skin. She turned towards a mirror that was on the other side of the room, only to see her eyes turned deep black. She sighed and focused on a image of her natural eye color. She then yet again looked at her reflection and smiled with relief at the image of her eyes turning back to their normal state. She then yawned and got out of the bed. After checking the time and making sure it was after the sunset, she changed her cloths into her usual outfit that was similar to the uniform she wore in Sotoba all these years ago. She then walked down stairs to see a familiar scene of her vampiric family sharing something reminiscent of a breakfast. If everyone except Seishiro drinking blood from glasses could be considered breakfast.

Like always, Isis was playing video games with Yoshie and Akira while Ritsuko and Nao were doing something in the kitchen. Seishin and Sunako were sitting on a couch reading a book and Seishiro was cleaning his gun, so that it looked completely new. Yes, that was normal morning in the household of the Kirishikis that now lived a peaceful life in the outskirts of Paris. Even though Kaori was still a little bitter about losing her normal life, she was happy about the current state of things. She smiled and walked into the room greeting everyone like she was once used to do during her mortal life. These times were long gone, but it seems that some habits stay with a person till they die.

* * *

November 23 2015, CCZ

"This is the worst headache I had in a long time..." Kaede groaned as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was now in. She was lying on strangely designed bed. If it even could be called a bed. It looked more like a very strangely designed table with blankets and untold amounts of pillows on it. The room itself was dark with almost no lighting whatsoever. The walls were nearly completely black in color with blue highlights here and there. They also had that ominous, organic like look. On the other side of the room there was a circular, blue lamp placed on the ground. It was also surrounded by multitude of spikes. She raised her head and looked around yet again to see a that she was not alone. There was this humanoid machine standing there in the corner. It did not move or react to her. It just stood there, observing her with that one, big eye that looked a little bit like a flashlight. She tried to get up, only for her body to protest in two rather painful ways. First, her headache returned full force, hitting her like a truck, and secondly, the food poisoning she got recently made her legs to feel like felly, and stomach to hurt like hell. She hissed and fell back onto the crudely made bed.

 **"My queen, I highly suggest you not to move. I will send someone to you right away with appropriate medicine. Meanwhile, try to relax."** Boomed a mechanical voice that was very similar to that of Muliglond. However, it sounded much more emotional, comforting and most of all feminine. Huh, so the reapers had genders. Good to know. She then saw the machine in the corner move a little, slowly approaching her. It movements were shy and it somewhat looked like it was unsure if it really wanted to get closer or not. The female reaper interrupted the machine as it instantly froze after hearing its voice again. " **Legion! What did I tell you about watching sleeping organics? Unless you want to serve our queen, you will get out of that room this instant!"** The machine shuddered and hastily exited the room using a door that simply appeared in the wall. While it was walking out it said something along the lines of "Yes mistress" or something like that. Kaede could not really tell.

She wanted to know somethings, so using the knowledge that all reapers were supposed to listen to her, she started asking questions. Hopefully it would tell her something about her current situation. She started with a rather basic question for anyone in her situation.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly, hoping to manipulate the machine into being more open with answers by acting more sick than she was. The lamp in the corner of the room flashed, before creating a holographic representation of the reaper. It then spoke, with reach word causing the hologram to vibrate a stronger blue color.

" **You are currently in the middle of the CCZ, central island of the Lingshan Archipelago. Your physical body resides inside my body on level seven, containment chamber 778-9. It has been specially retrofitted to suite all your needs. If you need any additional appliances, please tell so."** Said the machine as its avatar watched her, never breaking eye contact. When she finally digested the information, she was a little scared. She never thought that reapers were that massive. Sure, she imagined them towering over everything, but being so large as to actually house a entire levels filled with rooms? They must at least be a size of a mediocre building. Being inside another living being was somewhat disturbing. If machines could even be classified as living creatures. Well from Muliglond's description they had at least some biological material in them so they must be at least somewhat alive right?

"What's your name?" She asked, hopeful that Muliglong was not the only named reaper. She had to call them something right?

" **This unit is called Kalibragorian 4451244-09996, but I suspect you are asking for my actual name that I chose for myself? I'm called Enigma, though some of my kind decided to call me Embargo. Call my whatever you wish however."** She said and paused for a moment. The holograph seemed to bow its head a little. " **After all, you are our queen."** Alright, now she was sure that the reaper was going to follow her orders. Unless it's only a act that is supposed to catch her unprepared. But why go such a long way just to betray her? Kaede then remembered something. Or rather someone. She turned towards the avatar and dropped the act of being sick. No point in that.

"Where are the three diclonii you saved recently?" She asked. The reapers eyes glowed a little before she answered.

" **They are three levels below your current location in the medical lab. Their conditions vary, so unless you want to go there and see for yourself, describing it seems pointless as it might bore you to a great extend."** Said the machine. Strangely, asking about the diclonii seemed to make her response a little more emotional.

"Take me to them!" Kaede ordered as she wanted to finally meet someone of her own species. However the reaper's reaction was not what she expected. A disregard for a order or following it to the latter. Sure she expected that. But a girlish giggle, followed by a harsh ' **No** ' was something she definitely did not expect.

" **Alright it is about time I drop the emotionless robot act as you did with your sick princess one. You are at the moment ill and physically frail. My orders are to bring you to perfect health and condition before I can allow you outside of this room. After we are done healing you, I will personally bring you to them. But for now stay in your bed like a good little girl you are."** Said Enigma a she giggled again. Before Kaede could in anyway protest, a door opened to her right. What walked inside greatly shocked her. It looked like a blue human woman with tentacles for hair. Her eyes seemed empty, completely white and devoid of any emotion. Just like the alien's face. It walked towards her and placed a glass of water with some red pills on plate next to it on a table that simply slid out of the floor. It then bowed its head and walked out without even saying a word. Kaede was actually spooked by it. The very way it walked was creepy. It moved not like a living person but like a zombie. Sensing her interest and fear, Enigma spoke once again. " **That was a indoctrinated asari the collectors bought from the batarian slavers seven years ago. While most reapers use their slaves as experiments, I use her as, lets say my maid."**

"That is sick!" Shouted Kaede, before clutching her head from the headache that intensified after she screamed. Enigma sighed before answering.

" **She is not even aware of what is happening to her. Besides, I only brainwashed her and use her to carry drinks and food for any of my organic guests. Batarians used her as their sex toy for themselves and anyone willing to pay enough money for her. And believe me the price was not actually very high. I basically rescued her."** She then paused for a second. " **From a certain point of view at least."** She added before falling silent once more. Kaede shook her head with a disgusted expression on her face.

"This is horrible! By forcing her to work for you like this you are no better than the slavers." Said Kaede before swallowing the pills. She did not even question what was inside these. Probably some strange substances humanity had even no idea existed. The reaper roared in anger after being compared to the batarians.

" **Do not compare me to these insolent mortal beings! They are not even worth of being harvested! If you want me to release the girl fine I will do it! She is on your head now!"** She screamed before her hologram disappeared. 'Well that could have gone better' thought to herself when she saw the alien walking back into the room. This time however, she looked very scared and her eyes were blue instead of completely white. The asari started to spurt out some incomprehensible words before curling up in a fetal position in the corner of the room while crying like a baby. Kaede held her head as her migraine returned from all the noise and she sighed in frustration.

"This is going to be a very long day." She said before covering her face and ears with one of the pillows in a futile attempt to drown in the noise.

* * *

And here it is guys.

This marks the end of constant time changes so the story should be rather straight forwards from now on. Also, next time we will begin the New York and Invasion ark so stay tuned for more. Let me know if you find any mistakes so I can quickly correct them.

Have a nice day/night!

ALien out.


	6. Sixth Assault

29 November 2015, New York Time Square

"Everyone down! We got a gunship incoming! And someone take down these dropships coming from the flank!" Yelled a Blackwatch officer, just as three sleek, silver aircrafts flew overhead and dropped eight capsules each. Smoke and debris were thrown into the air as they impacted the ground. In seconds three black figures rushed out of the smoke and dashed towards the nearest soldiers. Right behind them four aliens carrying shields and energy spears walked out slowly, giving cover for another nine grunts, all wielding pulse rifle. The Blackwatch soldiers tried their best at pushing the incoming assault squad back, but were unsuccessful.

Some of the soldiers at the higher ground tried sniping the incoming aliens, but they forgot about the gunship flying overhead. Very quickly they were pushed back behind cover as the aircraft opened fire with several scatter missiles that obliterated the building they tried to hide in. Back down on the streets the soldiers were pushed back behind the makeshift walls they build. The officer that was yelling commands to his subordinates met a swift end to his life when a massive blue crystal impaled him and threw him several feet back. The culprit of the attack was a Ceph Mastermind that was leading the attack. He spread his arms and the crystals that were encircling him turned towards the soldiers and launched. All impacted the walls with such force, that some actually penetrated them and killed the humans hiding behind. The massive Ceph made a quick gesture and more crystals materialized around him. It spread its arms again readying to launch his projectiles again, but a sudden sound of someone whistling a calming tune brought him to a abrupt stop. All the Ceph soldiers lowered their weapons and saluted. The Mastermind turned around and bowed its head to the approaching figures. Flanked by two insect like humanoids, was a group of some humans lead by a young girl wearing a plain civilian outfit reminiscent of a school uniform and a small silver crown on her head. Her long pink hair were a feature that confused some of the soldiers. Following her was another, much younger girl that was wearing a matching, yet darker outfit to the one worn by the leading one. Flanking the small one was a hulking armored monstrosity of a Evolved and a boy wearing a plated armor and black cloak. Just as they reached the Mastermind the girl stopped whistling her song and opened her eyes which were red as blood. Only now did the humans notice that all of them had horns on their heads.

"Lilium. A beautiful tone isn't it? Some say that it calm down even the most ravenous beast." She said and looked towards the human soldiers. All of them were scared and confused. And all of them were aiming their weapons at them. "Now, now gentlemen, let's not be aggressive. I just got here." She said and out of nowhere, their weapons simply crumbled into pieces. Now completely defenseless, the humans raised their hands into the air, signaling their surrender. "Good. Now, we are looking for a person called Saito Kurama, so I suggest that you tell us where he is and we might just let you go." At first they were hesitant to answer her, but a growl coming from the Mastermind quickly changed their minds.

"He is held in the prism, our fortress on the isles! They force him to do research for us or something!" Said one of the grunts, earning a wide smile from the girl.

"Thank you! Our search will be much easier now. Soldiers, kill them." She ordered and watched as the Ceph raised their weapons and the Mastermind prepared his crystals for launch.

"Wait! You promised you would let us go!" Screamed one of the soldiers with clear fear in his voice.

"I promised you nothing. Besides I hate Blackwatch. Serves you right" She said while smiling even wider. She raised her hand and lowered it signaling the Ceph to fire. One of the humans managed to survive and dashed towards her grabbing her by the hand with a pleading expression.

"Please! I have a wife and ch..." He could not end his sentence as his head exploded, painting both her and her surroundings in blood and gore. She closed her eyes and winced at the bloodbath she was offered. She looked down at her younger companion and shivered at the sight of her sadistic grin.

"Do not touch my queen you dirty pig." She said and walked off followed by the boy and the Evolved. Kaede sighed at that and turned towards the general direction of the Prism. The time has come for the first siege of this war to begin

* * *

Meanwhile, rooftops

"Since when do the squids listen to human girls?" Asked a hooded man while looking down at the scene unfolding beneath them. A fully armored Blackwatch soldier approached him and rubbed his chin trough his gas mask.

"Looks like something changed. Also they have some new weapon that can explode people." He pointed out as he saw one of grunts below get ripped to pieces literally by air. "I say that for now we leave them be. If they become hostile, remember our deal." Said the man as he pushed a small button on his gauntlet. His suit then slowly turned nearly invisible and he walked away. The hooded man nodded and dashed towards the other end of the roof.

"We shall soon see how strong you are, little wasp."

* * *

Later. Central NYZ Hive

" **Absolutely not. We cannot risk your wellbeing just to save one human."**

"He is not just some human! He is my dad!" Yelled Mariko towards the avatar of the reapers. The insect raised one of its arms towards the small girl as she was enveloped by bright yellow aura. She was then lifted off of the ground and slammed into the ceiling.

" **We are not talking to you, pup."** It then started to slowly squeeze its grip, but then the arm was simply cut off by the useable force of the Empress.

"Enough! I order you to let her go!" Kaede yelled at the insect. It screeched in something akin to fear and allowed the girl to drift back to the ground. "I will go and you have no say in this matter." The collector scowled.

" **Normally you would have been correct, and your single order would have been able to override any of our basic programs. However, this time it is different. Till the invasion, the Ethereals allowed us to do anything that is necessary to hold you here with us. Attacking the Prism facility will be a huge undertaking, and we already allowed a huge change in our plan to occur by letting you travel to New York and assisting the Ceph in their campaign. No more changes can be allowed for your safety."**

 **"** Then she will never truly rule, Dark Machines." Said a distinct voice, with a strong cracking accent. Kaede turned to see who was speaking, and to her astonishment, she saw the huge figure of a Ceph Mastermind looming over her. It walked slowly towards the avatar with its four arms crossed behind its back. "To rule, one must be both strong and wise. At the moment she has both these qualities, but she needs to prove them to her subordinates. My kin are already untrusting of her orders, believing her to be unworthy of ruling." It spoke again calmly while gesturing with one of its tentacle like arms. The collector narrowed its eyes and looked right at the new comer.

 **"And who you might be to know the virtues of a true leader?"** Asked the reapers while carefully watching every movement the creature made. It made a common Ceph salute of slamming one of its tentacles into its chest plate and bowing its head.

"High General Overlord As'mu Kel. I was leading the entire New York campaign and was handpicked by the Alpha himself to oversee this operation. Of the notable battle you might have heard off, I devised the strategy that won us the battle of Ishkaar during the Dark Wars." All the reapers instantly realized who they were talking to. The infamous battle that cost them thousands upon thousands of capital ships during the Ceph harvest. If this was truly him, then they were talking to a walking legend among the Ceph people, the right hand of the Alpha, and the most powerful psionic of their race. "To prove her worth to my kin, she has to lead the assault. She has to be wise in her decisions, and strong in face of danger. Not cower behind you like a scared kid she is not. By the orders of the Alpha, our craftsman have already forged the best piece of armor for her and her pupil." He said and motioned towards Mariko who was still laying face first on the ground.

 **"She is not prepared for a true battle scenario, she cannot be allowed to..."** The Kel shook his head and pointed towards her.

"So she is going to be just your puppet? The glorified Empress that is told to save us all from destruction will just be used as a symbol? An icon? I do believe she has her own opinion. Does she not?" He turned towards her and lowered his head so that his eyes were on the same level as hers. "Tell me child. Are you ready to lead? To fight for your people and their freedom? Are you or are you not?"

 **"She does not have to answer to you. Her safety is our priority and she must sta..."** A loud sound of cracking armor, bones and ripping flesh could be heard as Kaede snapped her head in the direction of the collector. Mangled and broken, it turned around and let out a ear shattering scream as it turned into dusk from the damage it took.

"I know you can hear me so listen up! I'm not your pet or puppet that can be ordered around! I have my free will and I am supposed to lead here not you! So you will now listen to my orders as I storm the fortress of our enemies with my troops! I do not need your approval!" She then turned towards the Mastermind who looked slightly amused. "Take me to the armory and notify the siblings about our mission." The Ceph smiled at that order.

"Per order, my Empress."

* * *

30 November 2015, 0:29 Roosevelt Island, Outer Perimeter of the Prism facility

When the shuttle finally landed and the ramp opened, she was greeted by the sigh that could be considered hell by some. The outer walls of Blackwatch main base of operations in NYZ were stormed by hundreds of Ceph troopers. Human soldiers were desperately trying to stop them, but even the high tech walls of the facility and automated heavy machine guns were not able to stop the horde of Alien troops that used their superior strength and agility to simply jump over the human fortifications and then use them against the original defenders.

After seeing her, some of the remaining human soldiers opened fire and tried to kill her. Concentrating, she raised her vectors and caught all the bullets mid air. With a swing of her arm she turned the projectiles by 180 degrees and launched them back towards the hostile soldiers. Stunned by the display, the soldiers had no time to react and were shredded by their own bullets. After that, she heard a metallic clapping behind her. She turned her head to see Kel standing there, surrounded by metal shards and crystals that levitated around him, clapping at her show of strength.

"Great show milady. You really know how to make a assault on human fortifications interesting. I must also say that you look very graceful in that suit of yours." He said with a tint of amusement in his voice. She had to agree with him, the armor the Ceph scientists and craftsman made for her looked rather good and fit very well with her figure. It consisted of a skin tight black suit, additional armor pieces made out of the same light metal all Ceph Exo-Skeletons were made out off, a long white sleeve and some metal plates for her left hand and additional plate armoring for her right hand, a black skirt with additional metal plates attached to it, long black cloak that was attached to her shoulder pads and a very futuristic gas mask that fitted tightly with her head. It was made so that it looked a little bit like a cat's head, which she liked. The mask was also made so that her long pink hair could flow freely from beneath it. The visors gave her a very simplistic HUD, showing her information like her heart rate, state of the suit, a simple colorless map of her surroundings. It also highlighted allies and hostiles so that she could see them trough thin walls and on the map. She must admit, the Ceph knew what they were doing designing this thing. Not only was it comfortable and did not limit her movements one bit, but it also enhanced her strength, agility, perception and concentrated her powers. She felt much more powerful and could easily control her vectors. She looked towards the general and gave him a big smile under her mask.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now what's the plan?" The Ceph tilted his head slightly to the right and chuckled.

"I was assigned to lead this invasion, but I hoped that you will show us how you can lead. So unless the situations is strongly in our disadvantage, I will allow you to freely give orders to our forces." Kaede was slightly taken aback by that comment. She would have to lead the entire assault? Well this is going to be hard is it? She concentrated, and connected herself to the Ceph hive mind. After that was done, she scanned the battle field and memorized all unit types that were at her disposal. Alright, she had at least two hundreds of both Grunts and Stalkers, three dozen Paladins, several Brutes, four Gunships equipped with anti-land weaponry, approximately sixty Scouts, more than a hundred Drones, Two Pingers and one Hunter. The perimeter wall was already breached and taken over by her forces, but the second line of defense was much more heavily fortified. From what she knew, they had multiple AA guns stationed all over the second wall, multiple artillery posts, sniper towers and dozens of automated HMGs all over it. If they used the same tactic of brute force, a lot of her soldiers would die assaulting it. After several minutes of thinking she turned towards the general and smiled under her mask.

"I have a plan."

* * *

1:04, Second line of Defense of the Prism facility

"Sir we've got company! Seven squids have been sighed inside the far side building!" Said one of the soldiers while rushing towards the HMGs to calibrate them for combat. Commander Lockhard looked outside of his window and saw multiple soldiers rushing towards the front wall. What were these fucking aliens trying to accomplish? They have tried assaulting this facility for some years now and they always failed. Maybe they had something new that might tilt the tide of war to their favor. Suddenly, a massive quake rocked the entire facility, followed by the all to familiar screeches of the alien armored vehicles. He turned his head slightly to see two Pingers walking out of the water on the side of the facility.

"Attacking from the flank I see? Redirect all soldiers there and bring these fuckers down. I want the wall intact do you hear me?!" He yelled at his subordinates. Clearly afraid of their commander, they saluted and rushed towards the incoming, walking tanks that were the Ceph tripods. Lockhard however had no idea this was just a distraction. From the other side of the complex, alarms rung out as several dropships and Scouts flew overhead and dropped multiple Drones, Grunts and Stalkers. He wanted to make small change in his plans and divide his forces in two so that they can deal with both groups of foes at once, but before he could give orders to his soldiers, a explosion obliterated the front part of the wall. He looked towards it and to his shock he saw a very pissed off Hunter ripping his forces to shreds.

* * *

"Medic!" Shouted one of the wounded soldiers, right before he was stepped on by the hunter. Roaring, it launched its singularity canon at one of the more persistent automated turrets. The explosion quickly took it out, alongside a major part of the wall. It then turned left, just to be hit with several RPGs right in the face. Roaring, the pilot clicked several buttons and watched with the closed thing to a smile he could muster, as the machine opened its mouth and fired two bright blue beams at the hostile troops. When the icy mist created by the impact subsided, ten human ice statues could be seen, as well as the entire part of the wall they were standing on being covered by frost and ice.

Below several Stalkers rushed forward, striking down any soldier that was still alive after the Hunter took down the wall. With deadly precision, they took out every single one of them with controlled bursts from their MOACs and stabs with their wrist mounted claws. Following them were several Grunts accompanied by two Paladins. Suddenly, four survivors of the attacked jumped from behind cover and sprayed enough lead to tear the unlucky Grunts to shreds. Reacting quickly, the Paladins jumped back and activated their energy shields, blocking all the shots while slowly advancing with their spears drawn and ready for combat. Uprepared for this turn of events, the Blackwatch soldiers tried to run away, only to be exploded as Mariko jumped down from the Hunter right in front of them. She then unleashed her vectors and carefully, not to harm any firendlies, she launched a massive assault at one of the towers the enemy soldiers used as cover. Withing seconds the walls became so damaged, the tower simply crumbled under its own weight, killing dozens of Blackwatch soldiers. Smiling, she grabbed a red barrell that stood next to her and hurled it towards another ground of foes. They were killed nearly instantly by the resulting explosion.

* * *

"All soldiers retreat towards the Prism facility! I repeat! Retreat towards the Prism facility! That is a order!" He yelled into the microphone. He then grabbed his rifle and turned around to shoot a Stalker that managed to get into his office. To his surprise, the bullets bounced off of a invisible barrier that surrounded the alien. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his knife and ducked just in time to evade a blade that the squid had attached to its armlet. He then used the opening and imbedded the knife into the creatures throat. It shrieked in anger and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach. It then took out the knife from its wound and dropped it to the floor.

"Regards from our Empress." It said in broken english, before jumping out of the window and clicking something on its bracelet. A quiet pinging was the only thing that warned him about the grenade it left behind. Lockhard screamed in anger before following the alien and jumping through the window. Following only few seconds after, a massive blue explosion devoured the office he occupied just seconds ago. When he finally hit the ground he felt a burning pain extending through his entire arm. He looked at it to, just to see it being bend out in a unnatural way. He hissed trough his teeth and looked up after he heard a roaring sound of engines and felt the ground tremble beneath him. He was horrified to see a Ceph spire rising from where one of the sniper towers was a few seconds before. He then heard some saying something in language that sounded a lot like japanese. It also had a female voice, so that could not have been one of the aliens. He turned his head left, to see a feminine humanoid approaching with a Ceph Mastermind fallowing closely behind. She then looked at him and realized he was still alive. She approached him slowly, and then everything became dark in matter of seconds.

"Gomen'nasai..."

* * *

"Sorry..." She said and made a hard swipe with her vectors, cutting every single neuron and blood cell in his brain causing him to die instantly.

"Why did you apologized to him milady?" Asked Kel as he approached the corpse. Seeing the Blackwatch badge and Commander insignia, he realized who the men was, and left him where he died. He had no interest in honoring a trash like him.

"I simply pains me to take a life." She said and turned towards the Hunter that was now finish its job of annihilating any heavier defense the humans might have set up. "Still, it was much easier than I though."

"Superior technological edge give a massive advantage. That's how the Dark Machines managed to beat us. When you have weapons that are hundreds of years more advanced than your adversary, even the simplest of tactics will work perfectly." He said while holding one of the carbines use by the humans. "Crude contraption." He grumbled and threw it away.

"Okay, how long do we have till the Spire fires?" She asked while still looking at the Hunter.

"It has still not even been primed. I will activate the countdown after you and your squad enter the building, then you will have ten minutes to find doctor Kurama and give him one of our gas masks before the entire area becomes a complete dead zone for any human." He answered and started to slowly walk towards the entrance.

"How large is the kill zone?"

"Any human within the radius of one thousand seven hundred fifty seven meters that will take a single breath after the span of half a minute will die nearly instantly due to heavy bleeding, problems with breathing and severe necrosis. The Spore Spires were designed to deliver several times the lethal dose of our spores in as little time as possible. A perfect bio-weapon if you ask me." He then looked back at the corpses of Blackwatch troopers that were piled up near the entrance. "Thought it takes the honor in the fight." He said and walked away to attend to his duties. He was too big to fit into the building. Besides, it was the Empress job, not his.

* * *

1:27 Prism Facility Office levels

"Whatever happens do not let any of these squid bastards to get anywhere near this door! Am I clear?!" Yelled a Blackwatch officer to his subordinates. The six rookies trembled and saluted.

"Yes Sir!" They yelled in unison, tough all of them were scared shitless of what was about to happen.

"Good! Now you stay here while I try to unfuck the situation. Though with how hard Lockhard screwed up, I do not think the situation can be saved." The Officer then walked into the room and the six of them were left alone.

"Dude we are so fucked right now. I don't think we can kill even a single squid, yet a full army of them." Said one of the rookies manning the MMG.

"Stay positive man. We got to do our job and we all are going to be fine." Said the other one cleaning his rifle.

"Hell you are optimistic. At least there are no evolves here." Just as he said that a loud roar echoed through the corridors and a massive armor covered beast walked out from behind the corner. "Well shit. I stand corrected." He said and all six of them raised their weapons. The beast looked towards them, and its fanged mouth warped into a cruel smile. It hissed at them and let out a girlish giggle, before dashing towards them at enormous speed. All the soldiers opened fire, but the bullets either jumped off of the monstrosities armor, or stopped mid flight and fell to the floor. Before it reached them, they managed to see three other figures walking out from the hallway. A boy, a girl and small kid, all wearing some kind of a alien armor. Then a bloodbath began and the corridor was painted red by the human entrails that went flying everywhere as the creature tore into their flesh.

* * *

Kurama tensed up when he heard the noises of ripping flesh and breaking bones on the other side of the door. This is not how the Ceph fought. They used rifles, shotguns and SMGs, worst case scenario wrist blades. No, the ones fighting their way in were the Evolves, the living embodiment of the most dangerous bio-weapon ever created. It was created long ago to fight the aliens, but after Mercer released it on Manhattan, they learned that they never truly controlled it. It was supposed to be harmless to humans, but turned out to be the complete opposite. The only disease more deadly right now are the Ceph spores and they are theorized to be created as a response to blacklight. Suddenly, the doors burst open as a body of a dead soldier flew inside. Wait these wounds. They are too precise. Only one thing could have done this.

"Shit! We've got Diclonii here! Sound the alarm and open the valves!" He heard one of the soldiers scream. He confirmed his suspicions. If the Diclonii were fighting here what did it meant? Did the Ceph release the test subjects from the lower floors? Or was this a completely separate event of a containment breach? His train of taught was cut short by a explosion rocking the room. He looked back to see one of the walls completely obliterated by something. Now he was sure that he was dead. From one side angry Diclonii that were most likely after his blood and from the other, three Ceph grunts, shooting the remaining guards.

"You smell familiar..." He heard a distorted, feminine voice coming from behind him. He turned very slowly and felt a chill running down his spine when he saw a mouth full of very sharp fangs and two pairs of bloody red eyes. "Are you Saito Kurama perhaps?" Asked the creature and licked its claws clean of fresh blood that most likely came from the soldiers it killed. He nodded slowly, too afraid to say anything.

"Daddy?" He heard a voice of small girl ask from behind the monster he was facing. It smiled devilishly and stepped aside, revealing a girl covered in a metallic armor with pinkish highlights. The girl sobbed and quickly threw away her mask to reveal...

"Ma-Mariko?" He asked with pure shock in his voice. Tears running down his cheeks as the girl dashed towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" Screamed the girl. Smiling he hugged her tightly and started to slowly rub her head.

"It's okay pumpkin. I missed you so much." He said with tears filling his eyes. He then looked up slowly to see the monster still kneeling beside him. It was watching the scene with amusement and... sorrow...? Even though it's terrifying body dwarfed him and it could easily kill both of them with one swing of its arm it simply watched silently.

"Hate to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but we have to go. The spore will annihilate any living human in this facility in matter of two minutes." Said a male voice from behind the creature. It turned its head and nodded. It then raised up from its kneeling position and slowly walked up towards the exit, alongside three Ceph troopers and a cloaked figure. One more diclonii walked up to them and took of its mask. It was a rather young woman with long pink hair and a fair complexion. Her red eyes however, were full of hide sorrow that he could easily spot.

"Mariko go with the others, you will have the time to talk with your dad after we are safe." The girl tensed up and hugged him tighter after she said that.

"But I want to stay with daddy!" She screamed with tears still rolling down her face. The woman smiled and gently touched the girl.

"Do not worry, after we get him out of here, you will have all the time in the world." She said and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. Slowly Mariko nodded and released her father from her hug. She then followed the Ceph soldiers out of the building. The woman looked at him and extended a hand to him. "Hi! My name is Kaede, leader of the Diclonius revolution. Now put this on please." She said after he shook her hand. She handed him a rather futuristic looking gas mask and put on her own. "The Spire will soon activate so you better put that on. We did not save you, just for you to die here right?" She said and waited patiently for him to follow her request. Not understanding what was happening he simply did what she said and put on the mask. Instantly he felt better and breathing became easier. "Ceph tech allows you to breath 100% clean air, that is why it might feel strange at first." She explained and pointed towards a watch on his hand. "We've got few seconds before the spire activates. When it does, take slow, deep breaths. Otherwise you might overload the mechanism and let the spores get to you." She said as she started to walk out of the room. Confused, Kurama yet again did what she told him and followed her.

"Where are we going?" He asked and the girl turned around and started to levitate backwards.

"There are a lot of my kin beneath us. I'm going to free them and you will help me."

"How?"

"Well you know the entire facility pretty well so you must know where everything is." She then clapped her hands in happiness. "So you are going to lead me to the main control panel."

* * *

1:32 Outside Prism Facility

"Run!" Screamed one of the soldiers just as a Hunter stomped him into the ground and fired a massive blue ball of energy that eviscerated a nearby armored truck. All the Blackwatch soldiers were scared shitless when the machine turned towards them and opened its maw, revealing a light blue glow that slowly grew in size and freeze air itself. However, it was interrupted by a distant roar and the ground shaking beneath their feet. It closed its mouth and turned towards a black and red spire that slowly started to glow. Suddenly another roar shook the earth and black clouds slowly began to come out of every hole in the spire. What followed was a booming sound as black clouds exploded outwards, quickly blackening the air.

At first, the less informed soldiers had no idea what was happening, until it was too late. Every single man started to feel pain radiating from their chests and started to cough out blood. Then their eyes started to slowly lose vision and bleed. Then blood came from their noses and they started to lose feeling in their legs and arms. After fifteen seconds it was all over. Every single human soldier died on the spot and fell to the ground, as the spores that got inside their blood stream began to process their bio mass into nothing more than a bloody puddle of meat and jelly.

"That was anticlimactic. I though you said that this place was actually a impenetrable fortress." Said a diclonii boy as he approached one of the corpses and kicked it, as if to make sure it was dead. Kel walked past him and said something in its strange language to the Hunter that stood there and listened to him. After hearing him out, it turned around and roared loudly before slowly walking back into the sea. The Mastermind sighed and turned to the boy.

"Before, we never had any strategic importance in this place. The two attacks you heard about were just simple raiding parties I send to check how well defended they were." He then pointed to the Spire that was now letting out whirling noises and was pumping out a lot of black clouds. "Besides, if I did not order the Spire to be fired here, we would still be trying to get inside the third defense circle, so I believe it can qualify as a fortress." Kel then walked to him and grabbed his arm lightly and placed one of his claws on the boys veins. "Just like I thought, you are one of them are you not? The undead I mean. Tell me what's your story kid? How did you and the three others ended up under the command of our Empress?" Asked Kel as he walked back and gazed upon the horizon. The boy sighed and took of his mask and hood to reveal his porcelain like skin, black eyes with red irises and a single fang poking out from under his upper lips.

"It all started after we were brought back to Lingshan. I was by all means and purposes dead, but Emily shared her memories with me so I know what happened."

* * *

Several days ago, Lingshan Litho Ship

She woke up in complete darkness, feeling cold and alone. No longer did she feel the comforting warmth of Mariko's or her brother's presence in her mind. She tried to move her hands, but she found out that she was bound to the wall by metal chains. Growling, she closed her eyes and imagined that she could see in the dark. Suddenly, her eyes felt warm, and when she opened them she could easily see everything in bright blue colors. Instantly she realized that she was contained in a small room with several tubes attached to her arms. This was all to familiar. Was this all for nothing? Was she again in the cell? No, no, no! They will not contain her again! They will not experiment on her again!

She began to shake and tears started to flow from her eyes. She then roared and turned her head towards her left hand.

"I refuse to be your test subject again!" She screamed and her arm turned into a long tentacle that slipped out of her restrains. She then used the tentacle to break the other chains and she growled as she allowed her armor to grow over her body, covering her in a massive, sturdy and protective cocoon. She then raised both her arms and charged towards one of the walls, slashing as hard as she could. Instead of the desired effect of breaking right trough, she felt her claws breaking. Slightly confused, she growled, backed off from the wall and latched at it with her tail. Yet again, instead of breaking right trough the metal wall, she felt the spikes and bones of the tail shattering into small pieces on impact. Snarling, she looked around the room to try and find any way to get out. When she finally saw something that looked like a door frame, her eyes were briefly blinded when it opened and let in massive amounts of bright light.

"Hi, my name is..." She heard someone say, but did not allow whoever it was to end the sentence. Growling she launched herself at the person, only to hit a wall seconds later. Confused, Emily shook her head and looked around. She instantly saw three squid like creatures pointing their guns at her and a young woman wearing casual clothes. "Well I wanted to avoid doing this, but it seems, you are much more beastly then Enigma though." Suddenly, Emily felt a weight of thousands of tons bearing down on her. She yelped in fear as her armor was smashed into the ground and crushed, until it dissolved and she was yet again left naked and cold. "Sorry about that." Said the woman as she yet again tried to approach her. Seeing this, Emily snarled and used her vectors to launch herself at her with intentions of tearing her throat out the second she got to her. That was plan was however foiled, as one of the squids rushed forward and brought it arm up. Seeing no option of backing out, she simply allowed herself to fly towards the creature and when she got to it, she clasped her fangs onto its arm. It shrieked and brought its arm up, but she simply dangled there, looking hatefully towards the woman.

"Thanks for that Kil'Roth." She looked her dead in the eyes. "As I was saying. Hi, my name is Kaede and I'm a diclonius just like you. Me and my subordinates brought you here after they saved you from dying during your escape attempt." She said and pointed to her horns. Emily eyes widened as it hit her. All three of them were mortally wounded, now she remembered. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground and the sounds of strange flying machines attacking the humans. "Could you please let go of Kil's arm? He really needs it and I would like to talk to you like civilized people, not monsters as the humans paint us to be." She said and smiled towards her. It was a genuine smile, first she ever got since that faithful day she captured and closed in that facility. Finally realizing her situation, she eased her muscles and allowed the creature to take its arm out her mouth. Remembering she could not really stand, she used her vectors to ease herself to the ground and sit down. The Ceph looked at its crushed gauntlet and let out a sighing sound as it walked off with the other two squids.

"What is your name little one?" Asked the woman as she crouched next to her. Emily growled after she heard her call her little, but decided to let it go.

"My name is Emily." She said and turned her head towards the woman. She smiled and put a comforting hand on her head.

"That is a very nice name. Now come, your friends are waiting for you."

"I can't really walk you know?" She asked and looked towards her. Kaede smiled and gave her a hand.

"Then transform, I don't mind." She said and turned towards the room she escaped. "Just don't wreck another room please." Emily nodded and focused on creating herself a new body. Instantly black tentacles shot out from under her skin and consumed her, forming a completely new armor. This time however, it was much less weaponized as it was shorter and much more humanoid in nature. Her head also lacked the gaping mouth and consisted only of a armored mask, big, purple eyes and horns. After the transformation was complete she uneasily stood up and limped towards Kaede. Even in this form her legs felt weak and she sometimes stumbled, so using her vectors she tried her best to stabilize herself so as not to fall flat on her face. She looked towards her companion and saw that her expressions became much more stoic.

"Let's start with this. We saved you all these days ago, but you are the first to wake up. The youngest girl, Mariko I believe? She was hit pretty hard. She has a major concussion and she is still in a coma. She is in a stable condition so no worries." She then sighed and made Emily freeze in place when she realize what is coming next. "The boy however? Damn, it is a miracle he is still alive. The only thing keeping him that way must be his sheer determination to live and Reaper technology." Feeling tears stream down her actual face, she turned towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Please! There must be a way to save! Please save my Nii-san! He is the only thing I have left!" She yelped and fell to her knees. The woman smiled and hugged her comfortingly.

"There is a way, but you are not going to like it." Emily looked at her and began to plead again.

"Please! Anything, just save him!"

"Very well."

* * *

"Is this the only way?" She asked while looking at his body. He was in every bad condition, floating in some blue substance inside a tank with multiple tubes attached to him. His chest was also bandaged and he had a massive bloody wound on his hearth.

"Yes, we either kill him and bring him back as one of us or he is gone." Said the doctor as she wrote something on her laptop. Fearfully Emily looked at the vial and then towards her brother. Would he want this? To live as a monster like she was? Remembering all the happy times they spend together before their capture, she closed her eyes, took a big breath and handed to vial to one of the squid like robots.

"Do it." She said and watched as the robot took the vial and inserted it into one many machines that surrounded her. After few seconds, she saw the deep red liquid from the vial stream past her in one of the tubes, and into her brothers body. Slowly his face warped into that of pain, then agonizing pain until finally it turned into that full of peace. She looked towards the machine indicating his vitals and felt her hearth skipped a beat when it showed that he died. The doctor looked at it too, wrote something down and sighed.

"Now we wait." She said and walked out of the room. Confused, Emily followed her and exited the room. She entered a very wide area with one huge window, showcasing a massive pillar of pure energy. It was surrounded by dozens of very big squid robots and Ceph troopers, all going by their daily routines. She quickly caught up with Vahlen and looked her deep in the eyes.

"What do you mean wait? How long? How do we know it worked?" She asked fearfully. Vahlen sighed and began to answer her questions.

"First, transformation is a lengthy process. Takes about two to four days. Secondly, I'm a walking proof that it works." She then opened her mouth and pointed towards her two fangs. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"What if it does not work?" Emily asked.

"Do not worry, it will."

* * *

Complete darkness surrounded him as he opened his eyes. He tried to move or say something, however he was unable to act in any way. A bright flash of light blinded him for a second, before the scenery changed into that of a beautiful beach. For a moment he laid there on the sand, unmoving. He could tell that sunrise was near from the state of the sky. He turned his head slightly to gaze upon the rising sun. However, something was wrong. It was much brighter then it was supposed to be. He saw many sunrises but none were so bright that he could barely even look at them. Suddenly, the first rays of light shone upon him and instead of the comforting warmth, he felt burning sensation all over his body. Raising one of his hands he gasped in shock and pain as he saw his skin slowly turning black as it was literally roasted by the light. He screamed in agony just as he started to turn into dust.

He opened his eyes again to gaze upon a dark room, with a familiar figure sleeping peacefully in a rather comfortable bed. It was Mariko, sleeping surrounded by toys and pink sheets, sucking her thumb like a small child would. He wanted to smiled as the scene filled him with happiness. However, yet again he was interrupted by the doors slowly creaking open. He saw a dark figure wearing a black cloak walk in. He froze when he saw bright red eyes gazing at the girl hungrily from underneath the hood. With fear he watched as the figure leans down and sinks its sharp, white fangs into the girls neck. The girl winced in her sleep as the creature slowly sucked her life away. Finally, the figure rises and glances at him while taking off its hood. Xirion eyes widen in shock and pure horror as he recognizes the porcelain white face of the creature. It smiles at him wickedly, with blood still dripping from its mouth, down towards its chin and onto the floor, staining a blue carpet red.

"That's right. I'm you." It said and laughed as darkness yet again consumed him.

* * *

"Doctor Vahlen, we have positive readings." Said one of the Ceph while typing in commands into the strange computer.

"What does that mean?" Asked Emily as she looked at Vahlen nervously.

"Confirmed reading means..." She said and paused as she looked at the now moving boy within the tank. "That he lives."

* * *

Emily was still very nervous. She was now sitting here for two hours already. After they took him out of the tank they laid him in a bed and said to wait with him till he wakes up. She glanced to her right to see Mariko sitting there as well, with fresh bandages still wrapped around her head and cracked horn. After she woke up, she immediately wanted to know where the twins were. Looks like the bond between the queen and her servants in not just one sided. She thought as she looked back at her brother.

"Nii-san... Wake up already." She said with a tearing voice. Tough her voice was distorted and deeper thanks to her transformation, she still sounded a little bit like herself.

"Yeah what is taking you so long! I'm ordering you to come back to us!" Said Mariko in a commanding tone. Tough she could not say for sure, Emily thought she saw a single tear roll down the little queen's cheek.

"Okay... Okay I'm up... Jeez... My head hurts like hell..." Said a very hoarse and cracking voice. Both girls eyes widened when they turned back towards the bed and saw the boy sitting there and smiling.

"Nii-san!/Xirion!" They both yelled in joy and jumping towards him to hug the boy. For a short while they sat there happily until Xirion's expression changed and he pushed Mariko off of him. His eyes then widened and he started to shake violently. He raised his hands up to his face and yelped when he saw the white color they now were.

"What... What happened to me?!" He screamed and covered his eyes.

"What was necessary to save you..." Said Kaede as she entered the room.

* * *

"That is rough kid..." Said Kel after the boy finished his story. "How to you cope with it?" He asked and turned towards him. Xirion raised a brow at that question.

"Cope with what exactly?" He asked, not sure what the Mastermind meant.

"The hunger I mean. I heard that the undead have that urge to drink the blood of others. Besides you already told me you are afraid of biting Mariko, that is why you pushed her of off you the last time right?" He asked and Xirion sighed.

"I just try not to think about it. It's much easier to deal with it after drinking some blood beforehand. But sometimes, when she is close to me and I see her neck... I just... I don't know. It's like I was starving for days and she was the most delicious pie you can imagine." He said and cringed at the comparison he made.

"I do not have a slightest idea what a 'pie' is, but I get your point." He turned towards the city and saw some explosion near the bridge leading to the isle they were now at.

"Anyway, after that, we spoke with Kaede for some time and all three of us agreed to serve her. She appointed me and Emily as Mariko's royal guard and ordered her to be by her side at all times. So me and my sister are royal defenders and Mariko is our Empress right hand." Xirion said and slowly walked off towards his sister and the little queen he now served.

* * *

1:41, Prism holding area control room.

After reaching the control room of the facility he suddenly had some second thoughts. Right now he was helping out a diclonius that was commanding the Ceph units assaulting the facility. He was assisting not one, but two enemies of humanity at once. Mariko might be one of them, but still it did not change what they are. Homo Novus, the new strain of intelligent life that was supposed to replace humanity. And the Ceph were aggressive invaders with no moral bounds. They killed simply because they were superior and wanted earth for themselves. What if they were just leading him into a trap? Making him help them and then when his usefulness was drained, they would simply kill him? No he refused to believe that his daughter, his little Mariko would be that deprived of any morality. Ever since her birth, he taught her the value of life.

But maybe the time she spend in the lab changed her? Maybe she no longer regarded him as her father, but just as another human to kill like so many other diclonii did before her? No he had to have faith in her. He had to believe that she was not like them. That she was different. Like the one he was following. The Kaede girl was truly the exception from the rule. They encountered many soldiers along the way, yet she did not kill even a single one of them. She either smashed them into a wall causing them to lose consciousness, allowed the Ceph to take care of them or she simply used her vectors to dismantle their weapons and walked pass them. Any other Diclonius would already have killed dozens if not hundreds but she never harmed them very badly. But he knew that it was all for nothing. Even if they were left there the spores would soon kill them. The gas masks might delay it, but there was no escape after a Spire shot nearby. He was only alive thanks to the superior Ceph tech that filtered the air clean, allowing not even a single spore to enter his body.

"We are here doc! Which of the buttons opens the cells?" She asked after she walked inside and looked at the console. He took a big breath and pressed a small red button with warning signs all over it. He then input a seven letter code into a small console and turned to the girl.

"All done. What is left is to open the cells by accepting. I give you the honors." He said and walked away pointing towards a small green button near the console he input the code into. She nodded and casually walked towards the button, pressing it without any second thought. Suddenly all lights went off, replaced by alarms and blinking red lights. Kaede quickly focused and connected herself to the hive mind. She felt all the children trapped in here question their situation. Most of them wanted to kill every single human that was in the facility, while some simply wanted to get out of here. Just like Enigma taught her, she focused and yelled her commands into the minds of the other diclonii.

'Kill every human you see! Get outside as fast as you can! Follow me and you will be safe! On the surface I will explain everything!' Instantly she felt all the diclonii rearing up from their positions and walking out of their cells. Some questioned the orders, but followed them anyway. 'Huh... So the unquestionable obedience was not a joke. I actually can control them. That will come in handy. Although it feels kinda wrong...'

"Alright doc, we can go now." She said and started to slowly walk outside.

"Wait there is a thing I must do first." He said and walked past her. He approached a elevator and clicked the button to go to the lower levels. She raised a brow at what he was doing and approached him.

"What are you doing? I just ordered my kind to kill every human down there. They will kill you on the spot if they see you!" She said and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and walked into the elevator.

"Then come with me. There is a diclonii in here that I have to take care of." Kaede was dumbstruck. A human caring for a diclonii? Mariko was a different case, she was his daughter, but a diclonius that had nothing to do with him? Realizing she had no other option, she walked in behind him and pushed to button to go down with her vectors.

"What is her name?" She ask and looked at him.

"The scientist in here call her Number Seven. I however..." He stopped for a second and turned to look her in the eyes. " Nana. Let's say that she is my, adopted daughter."

* * *

Just like she thought, it was a massacre. The corridors on the lower floors were all painted red with human blood. There were body parts, bones and used up ammo laying everywhere. They even passed some diclonii that were escaping. All of them tried to actually attack Kurama, but thanks to her constant guard, the children only achieved to push themselves back from the much more superior vectors of their empress. Every time, it only took one bad look to make the diclonii shrink in fear and walk away, looking to find a easier pray. She was horrified by the age of some of the escapees. Some looked like they were younger than five and they already had to endure the horrors of the testing facility. She might never have been captured and experimented upon, but the sole descriptions provided by Mariko and the siblings were enough to be shocked and disgusted with the human race. She scanned the numbers on the walls and saw one of the cells to be marked with number 0007. They were here. Allowing Kurama to walk in first, she scanned the surroundings. They were in the light containment zone from what she could tell. however, while the other cells had metal doors and automated guns attached to the walls, this one was empty. It even had some normal windows leading out on to the corridor. This Nana had to be a very peaceful diclonii if she was kept in such low defended cell. When she walked in, she saw a plain metal room with a red half circle drawn on the floor with warning signs and five meter indications. She then looked towards the opposite wall and was horrified by what she saw. Chained by her hands to the wall and with a heavy collar on her neck, sat a young looking girl with short purple hair. She was completely naked and had several bloody bruises on her body. Looking upon the wall behind her brought her no comfort either, as it was covered in a lot of blood. There were even some streaks of the red liquid running down her chin from her mouth. Some of the wounds and bruises actually looked very recent, making her question what did their attack disturb? What kind of sick experiments were they conducting here? Kurama slowly approached her and leaned down to her face level. This caught the diclonius attention as she slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"Papa?" She asked, slightly confusing Kaede.

"Yes, it's me. Come on we are getting out of here." He said as he looked at Kaede and pointed towards her shackles. She nodded her head and broke the chains and the collar with a single swipe of her vectors. The girl weakly fell down to the floor as there was nothing more holding her upright. She must have been kept in that position for a very long time.

"Did Nana do good Papa? Nana was brave and stopped all the balls. Is this why we are going?" She asked and Kurama shook his head. Kaede noticed the way the girl talked and made a mind note to talk with him about this when they got out of here.

"No Nana, I will explain later. Now can you walk?" He asked and helped her up. Shakily she got up and took few uneasy steps.

"Nana thinks so." She said and turned towards Kaede. "Who is the lady papa?" She asked innocently.

"This is Kaede. She is like you and she is a queen like my daughter." Said Kurama as he slowly walked alongside her towards the exit.

"Really Papa?" She asked with excitement in her eyes. She then looked towards her and smiled. "Nice you to meet you! I'm Nana!" She said happily. Kaede smiled and giggled at how innocent the girl was.

"That is a very nice name Nana. Mine is Kaede."

* * *

1:52 Prism facility higher levels.

While all this was happening, a lone diclonius was walking in a dark corridor in the furthers reaches of the facility. While all the others of her kind walked together in groups of two to five for protection, she was alone. All bloodied, she walked around the facility, wandering aimlessly till she found a large door with word 'exit' written on it. With a creepy smiled she walked outside to gaze upon the clouded sky of NYZ.

"Seems like we are free Kyousuke." She said while starring into oblivion behind her. After few seconds she smiled and a metal tail raised from beneath her feet to dangle next to her face.

"Yes it's a rather nice night, I must say." She then started to walk off with the tail wagging from left to right from time to time.

"Now, let's find the nice lady that told us to go free." She chirped and walked off towards a strange looking black and red tower that dominated the landscape.

* * *

Ceph Types

Grunts - Standard Ceph Soldiers, equipped with medium exoskeleton and a MOAC rifle Mark II and basic fusion grandees.

Stalkers - Close combat specialized Grunts, equipped with a more agile light exoskeleton, two wrist mounted LMOACs and wrist mounted claws.

Paladins - The so called Royal guards of the Ceph. They appeared very recently and have been spreading havoc in NYZ. They use modified version of the Grunt exoskeleton with additional red cloak, a energy shield and a energy spear. Unlike the other Ceph troops they move slowly and incapable of big jumps or evasions.

Brutes - Specially bred clone of a normal Ceph. It is much bulkier and its skin is slightly bulletproof. It wears a Heavy exoskeleton and uses rapid fire version of a MOAC alongside a X-PAC launcher. They move slowly and can take multiple hits before dying.

Pingers - Massive siege walker created with the addition of dark machines technology. It has three legs and a massive energy core on its back. It uses heavy kinetic barriers, three fully automatic MOACs, a MOAR, Pulse Grenade launcher, EMP generator and echolocation device.

Drones - Small, squid like bots controlled directly by the hive mind. They have four clawed tentacles and a single MOAC.

Guardian Drone - Modified drone, with kinetic barriers generators capable of protecting nearby allied soldiers.

Assault Drone - Much heavier version of a standard drone. It has six tentacles, two MOACs and a MOAR.

Scout Exo-Suit - Specialized, flying exoskeleton, designed as a support and transport vehicle. It is equipped with four MOACs, one MOAR and a EMP generator.

Assault Scout Exo-Suit - More battle focused version of the Scout. It has Eight tentacles instead of six and is equipped with a additional MOAR and Gravity Bomb Launcher.

Masterminds - Leaders among the Ceph ranks, these towering aliens are equipped with a heavily personalized exoskeletons and a single MOAC on one of its four tentacles. They are the only Ceph other then the Alpha Ceph capable of using Psionics. They used them to create energy crystals they can hurl at the enemy or use the remains of their dead soldiers to create suicide bombing drones that explode upon contact with any surface.

Hunters - The most deadly Ceph machines ever build. These towering exoskeletons are equiped with ten MOACs, three MOARs, EMP generators, two X-PAC mortars and a single SINGULARITY Canon. They are capable of single handedly destroying any enemy fortifications and take a ton of hits to be brought down.

All of these units (except the Drones) have been equipped with a personal kinetic barriers generators after the Ceph Dominion joined the Sol Coalition.

* * *

There you have it guys. The diclonius at the very end is OC of my friend Ja Raiu. For those that did not get it from the description she has a metal tail attached to her spine and she is schizophrenic. If you feel like Kaede is very OOC, it's because this is a completely different universe where Kaede does not equal Lucy form Elfen Lied in terms of character. Also, please let me know if I did Nana and Kurama well enough. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you had a great time.

Have a nice Day/Night Guys,

ALien out.


	7. Seventh Carnage

/Activating...

/Running_basic_protocols...

/Basic_functions_restored

/Analyzing...

/Welcome back general. You have last logged in 364589.76918964928 cycles ago. How can I help you today?

/User: Run deep scans of the population in your designated sector based on this sample.

/Requesting_sample

/Sample_received

/Scanning...

/Scanning_Bio_Chemical_components...

/Done

/Match has been found. Location has been send to your personal data adapter. Is there anything else you need?

/User: No

/Please insert further orders.

/User: Begin awakening protocol of installation 04 and 05

/Are you sure you want to proceed? Y/N

/User: Y

/Protocol engaged

"Is everything ready for the final ascension?"

"Except for the Empress's private projects, everything has been prepared and set motion."

"Good. How long will the initial landfall take?"

"Approximately two hours before the basic landings zones are under our complete control."

"Good. Activate all systems and be ready. In two sun cycles we shall take action."

* * *

December 5 2015, Penn Station 11:59 A.M

Normally, the mother of blacklight was bored. Ever since she managed to take over half of Manhattan, things began to change. The sudden appearance of aliens and their attack at both her and human soldiers, forced a stagnation in the war against humanity. With Ceph so close to her zone of control she could not really order her children to continue their attacks. With how powerful the aliens were, she was unable to gain any ground and the human groups have fortified their positions so well, that her children were unable to root them out. Even after she allied herself with a human rebel called Robert Cross, she was still unable to gain advantage over her adversaries. The only thing she could do for entertainment was toying around with genetic structure of her virus, however she quickly found out that being confined to this rotting city greatly limited her options at evolution.

Normally, the mother of blacklight was bored. However, this was about to change, as a very loud shrieking noise got attention of everyone in New York. What emitted the sound was the Ceph central spire itself. With a ear shattering howl of metal grinding against metal, the massive tower rotated itself. It was then raised even higher up in the air causing a huge earthquake all around it and dragging tons upon tons of soil with it. Finally when it was done, three tentacle like tubes drilled their way above the ground and coiled themselves around the structure, before finally attaching themselves to it. Every blacklight, sentient or not, watched this event happen with distaste. They knew what this heralded. The last time the spire did something similar, was when it dispersed the spore and caused a global epidemic. The living virus greatly disliked the idea of using such powerful bio weapon globally, as they themselves were caused by a similar outbreak.

Elizabeth watched this unfold from her nest, using millions of tiny, eye like structures at the side of the hive. Just when she was about to turn her attention to something else, she spotted three sleek vehicles exiting the spire. The gunships flew in tight formation until they reached the water. Then the group broke in two as one of them made a sharp turn and flew right towards the blacklight occupied area. The other two shuttles dove into the water, heading towards Europe. Mother watched with great interest as the single ship flew overhead and began to land nearby. Intrigued, she formed her body out of puddle of infected flesh and began to slowly walk towards the landing zone. Using the hive mind, she order all her children to stay put and attack only if provoked. When she walked outside, she saw that there was a group of strange individuals, having a staring contest with her right hand, Alex Mercer. He stood there, glad in his chitnous armor plating, claws at the ready. Flanking him were three other evolves, all donning their own versions of the bio armor and weapons.

All four of them, alongside at least hundred infected zombies, were staring at a group comprised of five ceph wielding energy barriers and seven troopers equipped with standard alien rifles. Following them, was a single human with a black cloak covering its entire body.

"What is the meaning of this?" She spoke with a echoing and demanding, yet calming voice. All the evolved, including Mercer parted, letting their mother pass. Strangely, the Ceph did the same allowing the hooded humanoid to walk out from the group.

"I come with an offer." Said the figure. Elizabeth could easily say that it was a girl and most likely a rather young one. Maybe ten or so years.

"And what is that offer?" Alex asked before Elizabeth could think of a good answer.

"Simple. The world is about to come under our total control till the end of the year. So you either join us and live peacefully in a new order we will established." Said the girl, she then raised one of her hands up from underneath her cloak. "Or you oppose us and die." She continue, making a crushing motion with her gloved hand. Every single infected creature growled at the girl, and the Ceph raised their guns and shields as an answer.

"We do not fear you. You might try to intimidate us, but you will ultimately fail." Said Elizabeth as she allowed her eyes to change color to a menacing red. The girl seemed unimpressed.

"Look, the guys my boss is controlling have enough fire power to burn you off the face of the planet in matter of minutes. If It was up to me, I would have simply taken over the earth and kill everything that is not one of my species. However, I swore to listen to my empress and she wants to save as many as she possibly can. So please just tell me your decision so I can get back inside the litho-ship." She then wrapped her hands around herself and lowered her head a little. "It's cold out here... I want to get back inside..." She mumbled under her nose, causing some of her alien soldiers to let out something akin to a chuckle.

'What was her decision?' Elizabeth wondered. She looked back at the Ceph spire. Right now she could clearly see many ships circling around it in a defensive fashion. Some even entering a skirmish witch blackwatch Anti-Ceph aircrafts that flew overhead. She could also see the now active alien artillery opening fire at the other side of the Hudson river. Even if the girl was lying and they did not have all that fire power, it was obvious to her that the Ceph alone could destroyed them if they wished so. Sure, they would suffer great casualties and maybe even lose the Manhattan structure, but they still had their main hive on Lingshan. From all she and her children knew, the aliens could have structures such like the New York tower build all over the world. If that was true, she had no chance at defeating them. Sure her children were strong. Alex was strong and she was strong, but there were three hundred evolves at the moment fighting an entire army of technologically superior foes. She looked back at Alex and the other evolves for advice. Without a word she understood as she saw them nodding. She could also feel them agreeing with her trough the hive mind. The mother smiled slightly and turned back towards the girl and her soldiers.

"Me and my children accept your offer."

* * *

December 6 2015, 12:30 Geneva

"We cannot tolerate the aliens any longer! X-Com was obviously a failure as our enemies now control both New York and a sizable chunk of the Pacific! We need to send all our forces in or else we will soon face extinction!" Yelled the American representative as from time to time he motioned with his hand towards a virtual presentation displayed on a wall behind him. It showed many charts, some about the military strength of the entire UN, others about the victims of the Spores. Everyone in the room knew what he meant. He bragged about it since the GENTEK facility in New York fell, and Ceph were confirmed to move further in land, slowly, but surely approaching cities like Washington DC.

"What about the mutants? We have official confirmation that we are dealing with a new, earth born intelligent species here. These so called Diclonii are..." The German representative was cut off by the American one.

"They are a inconvenience nothing more. Besides we do not even know if they are truly sapient or not. They are working with the Ceph and as we all know, the squids are known for shooting any human on sight."

"Then you should consider yourself lucky human. We have still not shot you." Said a raspy voice from behind the spokesman. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and panic broke lose as a single Ceph glad in black armor appeared out of thin air. Instantly, some guards raised their weapons and tried to shoot the alien. However, they were quickly dispatched by their fellow guardsman and other Ceph stalkers that uncloaked all around the room.

"What is the meaning of this?! How did they get in here?!" Yelled the now terrified man as he stared into the cold, red visors of the alien soldier that towered over him.

"I can tell you, but you will have to shut up and listen well, as I will not repeat myself." Said the alien. Without waiting for any confirmation of understatement, it walked past him and grabbed the microphone, causing it to emit unpleasant cracking noises.

"This is the message to all of you humans. Our great empress has granted you mercy and gave you a single chance to join her. All those who wish to survive what is soon to come will surrender and allow our forces to take over their lands." It said and pressed some buttons on its gauntlet. The presentation glitched for a few seconds before turning into a image of a young woman with pink hair and horns on her head. All Ceph instantly bowed their heads as she coughed and opened her red eyes.

"Thank you Kil'Roth. Now humans, I have a proposition for you. You see, tomorrow a fleet of more than five thousand space faring ships will land on Earth and conquer it in my name. Your race has been deemed... hopeless, by my allies. They will purge this planet of your species and I assure you. You will not be able to stop them. And this, is the proof." Just as she said that, a image of the moon was showed. It was broadcasted from a NASA satellite if the logos in the right top corner were any indication. Everyone gasped in horror when they saw hundreds upon hundreds of massive black ships orbiting the moon, waiting for something. The very image was terrifying to watch as the ships looked like enormous squids with two pairs of blazing yellow eyes each. The image then turned to short movie showing the surface of the moon that was littered with the same ships, standing on their five legs with their gazes fixated upon the blue planet below. The screen then showed static for a few seconds before turning back to the girl that had a sad expression plastered on her face. "There is hope for your survival however. Surrender your weapons and allow the Ceph to enter your territories. This is your first and last warning. I begged them to find a different solution, however they did not listen. They only gave you this one chance, so please use it. If you do not..."

The screen showed the ships from before landing on a unknown planet with unknown aliens running around in horror. Buildings were burning and falling apart as the invaders fired streams of red lasers that melted anything they touched. "You will be harvested and ultimately, brought to extinction." Said the girl before the screen was overwhelmed by static until it finally exploded in a rain of sparks and shards of glass flying everywhere. The Ceph then yet again raised the microphone to its face and cackled.

"This is your only warning humans. If you accept, tell your leaders to post any kind of indication on any kind of social website. We will be waiting..." It said before disappearing alongside all other aliens. The human soldiers that betrayed their species, threw down their weapons and sprinted outside to two alien crafts that left as quickly as they appeared, leaving everyone all over the world in panic.

* * *

It took the world only half an hour to descend into complete anarchy. Leaders all over the planet realized that the end of their race was soon to come. Very quickly, space agencies from all over the globe confirmed what the now named Empress of the Ceph showed to the humanity. The moon was really overtaken by aliens that possessed numbers and firepower that were definitely capable of whipping out all humans within a single week. Governments of all Countries began to decide what to do next, and some actually accepted the offer of peace the girl gave them. This caused a world-wide outrage as super powers such as Russia, China, Japan and US threatened their former allies with nukes.

Religious zealots rose and proclaimed the Empress to be a daughter of god, a woman that will lead them to new frontiers and give them immortality. Papacy denied this claims and proclaimed the newly formed sect of alien worshipers as heretics and enemies of humanity. They also called the believers to the last prayer, in hopes that god will have mercy on their souls.

Tensions sky rocketed, when the Ceph actually kept their part of the promise and send soldiers to the countries that laid down their weapons and swore their allegiance to the Empress. Europe felt the fallout of these actions the most, as Germany, Austria, Poland, Slovakia, Lithuania, Turkey and Sweden belonged to the newly formed Alien Coalition. England, Spain and France instantly bolted into action, threatening the Allies to kick out the aliens or they will use nuclear weaponry. Russia also stepped in with rockets in Kaliningrad Oblast aimed at Warsaw, Berlin and Vilnius.

And all that happened in a single day. Who knows what would have happened if Kaede made her speech earlier? Finally, after so many years the hour zero came and everything shattered. The old world was no more, replaced by a fight of survival and the last days of a dying race that was humanity.

* * *

21:12Paris

As the light of the sun slowly faded, and the sky turned black, creatures of the night awakened. Sunako, one of the oldest living Shiki and the leader of a small group of her brethren slowly opened her eyes, and felt as her dead body began to move. She slowly raised her head and looked around. 'Strange' she taught checking every inch of her room. 'Mister Muroi usually is here when I wake up.' Sluggishly, she got up and walked towards the closed door. Before she could grab the handle, the door burst open and in came Isis with her cloak wrapped tightly around her. She looked worrier and her hands trembled.

"What's happening? Why are you so nervous?" Asked Sunako with her innocent voice as she walked up to her friend. The girl looked at her with a terrified expression plastered on her face.

"No time to explain! Grab your things and get ready, we are leaving in half an hour." Said Isis as she walked by her and looked out through the window. A red hue was visible on the horizon with trails of smoke staining the nights sky.

"Leave? Why? Did something happen?" Sunako then froze and looked Isis straight in the eyes. "Did someone find out?" She asked with fear in her voice. Isis shook her head at that.

"No, but everything around us is going to shit as we speak. We have to cross the German border before midnight or we risk our lives. Now get ready, I will explain everything in the car." Said Isis as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

2 hours till the EVENT

"Bradford report! Give me anything!" Said Lee as he nervously walked around the command room. The entire X-Com HQ was a mess. Everyone running back and forth trying to figure out a way to stop the aliens from destroying humanity. Some, determined to fight till their last breath were fully equipped to fight. Others, locked themselves in their rooms and committed suicide as they saw no way to defeat the invaders.

"Europe has descended into complete chaos with some of the major countries joining the aliens. The same can be told about the middle east, as Israel and Egypt joined the coalition as well." Said Bradford as he pointed towards the holographic earth. Now the moon was also displayed with it being completely red and surrounded by thousands of small, red triangles that represented the enemy ships. Multiple countries all over the world also shared this red hue, which indicated their allegiance to the aliens.

Suddenly, the entire base shook and everyone fell to the ground. All the light blared and alarms flared to life. Lee looked around and caught a glimpse of something terrifying on the cameras. He got up and rushed towards the surveillance systems, to see dozens of Ceph gunships and dropships followed by hundreds of scouts. This horde of enemies surrounded the base and began to circle around it in the air. Soon, the ground shook again and Lee could clearly see what caused it.

* * *

Outside of the X-Com HQ

The surface of the earth shattered and broke as the massive body of the Alpha Ceph drilled itself outwards. He raised his head high into the air and looked down at a smilingly empty field in front of him. He snarled as his three powerful MOAC turrets activated and opened fire at a small hill nearby. The fake ground quickly crumbled to reveal a massive metallic outline of a underground base. He roared and withdrew his head as a bright, blue orb of energy appeared in front of it. Snarling yet again, he fired his singularity cannon. The orb launched with a deafening sound and impacted the armored wall of the X-Com base, reducing it to nothing but dust, leaving a sizeable hole in it.

Taking this as their signal, the dropships lowered they flight path and launched countless pods. Following closely behind them several scouts made a impressive barrel roll while launching dozens of small capsules, all packed to the brim with mechanical drones. The Ceph soldiers that made landfall quickly scrambled to the ground and dashed towards the base, while their allies, such as Viper, Sectoid and Geth troopers followed closely behind. The final nail in the coffin of the powerful organization that was X-Com, was announced by a thundering sound of something pushing its way through the atmosphere.

* * *

Both Bradford and Lee watched in horror as they saw what emitted the ear shattering noise. The clouds parted to reveal five, armored legs of something massive. The machine then stopped midair in order to open up its legs and then fell to the ground, causing another massive quake. The machine flexed its body, looking around for few seconds, before straightening its legs and letting out a defeating roar. At that moment chaos overwhelmed the entire facility, as several X-Com soldiers and scientist grabbed the nearest weapons they could and opened fire at their unsuspecting co-workers.

"Traitors!" Shouted Bradford as he grabbed his pistol and knocked out a nearby scientist that tried to stab him with a kitchen knife. Following his second in command example, Lee dashed towards a nearby weapon stand and grabbed a fully loaded SCAR rifle. Without a second taught he opened fire at the incoming hostiles. Only a small group of the enemies managed to get behind cover, before high impact bullets rained on them from the fully automatic carbine. Lee managed to kill at least seven traitors, before he run out of bullets and was forced behind cover by advancing hostiles. He looked back towards the camera feed, and saw enemy forces entering the facility. He quickly grabbed his radio and activated it.

* * *

"What should we do?!" Asked a rookie as he watched the alien troops entering the facility trough the vents and now torn apart wall. Leading the assault were multiple Ceph paladins and a single scout that managed to squeeze inside trough the hole. Following them were several grunts and drones as well as multiple other aliens that no one had ever seen before. There were the snake ones, that looked like very thin women mixed with a king cobra. They were mostly covered by a metallic armor that somehow highlighted their perfect, female figure. They also carried a strange rifle that emanated a bright green aura. Advancing from the left was a group of small, seemingly frail, grey aliens with massive eyes. Leading them was a massive purple mech piloted by a single small alien. On the right he could see a group of brown colored aliens with bright yellow eyes and insect like appearance.

"This is commander Lee Haru to all X-Com units! HQ is currently under attack by alien forces! I repeat, we are under attack by alien forces! Multiple new variations of the invaders surfaced and we have positive contact with a harvester! Bunker down and fight till the last drop of your blood! We also have confirmed traitors among our ranks! Vigilo Confido!" The soldiers heard the commander yell trough the loud speakers. A higher ranking officer gulped, before he peaked out of cover. His head was instantly removed from his shoulders as a stream of bright green energy impacted his face and incinerated both bone and tissue within seconds. Some of the soldiers panicked and jumped from behind cover, screaming and running for their dear life. They were quickly picked off one by one, by either the Scout impaling them or one of the snake aliens sniping them from afar.

A group of two, more experienced fighters among the X-Com ranks, tried to shoot the unshielded aliens on the right. They failed, as all their shots impacted a invisible shield that flashed purple each time it was hit, instead of the intended alien target. Letting out a low growl, the mech pilot raised its arms and aimed them towards the human soldiers. They only had seconds to think, before volleys of bright green energy bombarded their positions, melting anything they came in contact with. One of the veterans jumped out of the way, only to be caught by a long tongue of the snake alien. He screamed as it dragged him across the floor towards itself, and when he finally was in its hands reach, in one quick motion it ensnared the helpless human with its tail, strangling him and slowly crushing his bones. The other veteran tried to help his colleague, only to be raised into the air by a powerful orange aura. The insect like alien walked towards him and looked him deep in the eyes.

" **Poignant creature, unworthy of our attention**." It said before squeezing its hand hard. Instantly, the soldier it levitated was crushed and then with one motion of its hand, thrown across the entire room. Terrified, the rookie tried to shoot one of the Ceph that got to close. However, a single beam of energy, shot by the same snake that was slowly extinguishing the life of his captain, effectively silenced him as it impacted his arm. With pain flooding all his senses, he tripped and fell backwards with blurry vision.

When the effects of being shot finally subsided, he looked up towards the battlefield. Very quickly he realized that he missed the rest of the battle, as all his companions laid dead, sprawled all over the hangar. Trembling he looked up, and to his shock he saw a familiar face of doctor Vahlen inspecting the bodies. She was wearing some kind of strange skin tight armor and a black cloak that covered most of her body, but her face was not in any way obscured to the soldier that quickly recognized her. Unfortunately for him, she was no longer on his side. When she looked towards him, he saw it. The pale skin and black eyes with red irises. This look was unmistakable. She was one of them now, a undead that blindly followed the aliens and their leaders.

She looked at him with sorrow as she realized that he was still alive. She lowered her head slightly and mouthed a quiet sorry, before turning towards a group of three Ceph and one robed, and very tall alien.

"You missed one soldat." She said before walking off, fallowed closely by two drones. One of the Ceph, a stalker most likely, looked at him and snarled. It then sluggishly approached him and grabbed him by the neck. Its mask opened up revealing a jelly like face of four mandibles and a pair of very big red eyes. It growled and made a sharp movement with its hand which was followed by a audible snap. For few seconds his vision blurred and he realized that his head was turned in a odd angle. He made a gurgling noise that was supposed to be a plea for mercy before darkness overcame him.

* * *

"Commander we lost contact with Delta and Omega sections. Alpha sections is under heavy fire and we have confirmed contacts in Beta." Said Bradford as he fiddled with his pistol and the surveillance systems. He then pointed towards one of the cameras. "Also we have a guest that none of us expected. You should look at this." Lee nodded and scanned the feed from all remaining cameras. He instantly froze when he saw her. Surrounded by multiple Ceph paladins and some X-Rays that he had never seen before, she stood there, wearing a black cloak and a armor set that was obviously not human made. Doctor Vahlen has returned, and just as Bradford said before, she was no longer herself. White skin and black eyes, these features and the fact that she was talking with the enemy proved to him that she truly was a traitor.

"Alright everybody they are coming this way. Grab your weapons and watch the doors, I give us two minutes before they come in hard." Said Bradford as he reloaded his weapon and ducked behind a desk for cover. Following his example, five X-Com soldiers took out their SCARs and hid behind any cover they could find. Lee took a deep breath and jumped behind the nearest pillar.

"It was a honor working with you gentleman. Now let's give these alien bastards the show of their lives." He said and watched as all his subordinates saluted and aimed at the doors. Then came the torturous waiting for what they knew was inevitable. Minutes felt like hours as distant shooting was silenced and heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the doors. Another minute passed, and a small explosion rocked the entire room. The doors were now nonexistent and three paladins rushed in, followed closely by three small, grey skinned aliens. The things skittered and crawled towards cover, peeking over it only to send volleys of green energy that burned trough metal like it was butter. All X-Com soldiers opened fire but it was useless as the bullets were blocked by either the red shields the Ceph wielded or the invisible barriers the other aliens were equipped with. After few seconds of this stalemate, a mechanical movement could be heard as a massive purple mech walked into the room. The pilot scanned the room with it massive eyes, before charging at the nearest human soldiers. Seeing this, Bradford jumped out of the way and tried using his knife to stab the only revealed piece of the pilot's skin, which was its head. The mech trooper blocked his attempt with one of its massive plasma canons that it had for arms. It then kicked the unfortunate officer while opening fire at the two soldiers that tried to help their superior. their armors and flesh were nearly instantly vaporized as the superheated plasma made contact. As this was happening, two other alien walked into the room. One was one of the massive snake and the other one was a very tall and covered by a long red cloak and a silver helmet.

Lee assessed their situation and it was not looking good. Bradford and his soldiers were obviously not capable of dealing with the mech trooper, and the other aliens were covered by undetectable shields that normal bullets could not pierce. This was a lot worse than any other scenario X-Com ever got itself into. When has everything changed? Just a year ago the Ceph had no shields and mindlessly rushed towards any hostiles. Simple machinegun fire was capable of taking down a scout, and with a help of a rocket launcher or other heavy weapons, pingers, or even hunters could be destroyed. Now the x-rays made a complete one eighty in their typical approach. Grunts stuck to cover while stalkers approached enemies with precision and finesse. Not to mention the allies the Ceph managed to acquire. With abilities that could be easily described as magic, the aliens had a very unfair tactical edge over humanity. Taking a breath he peeked out of cover and unloaded three shots at the tall one. As he expected the shots simply bounced off of a purple shield that materialized only for a brief second before vanishing again. What he did not expect however, was the small aliens shrieking in anger after they noticed him firing towards their supposed leader.

"Commander Lee Haru. A pleasure to meet you. Please step out into the open so we can talk like civilized individuals we are." Said a resonating, deep voice from all around him. Some of the soldiers grabbed their heads with pained expressions plastered on their faces. Others like Bradford and himself winced when the words were uttered. The voice was calming, yet harsh and painful to listen to, the sheer feeling of it echoing in his ears made him sick.

As if on cue, the aliens lowered their weapons and looked at him. Some like the smaller one and the Ceph with anger and clear distaste. Others, like the snake woman seemed intrigued. He shot the alien a glare and slowly walked out from behind cover with his pistol loaded and trailed on the cloaked being. Seeing the weapon the Ceph hissed and raised their weapons.

"What the hell do you want from me, alien?" He asked with pure venom embedded in the last words. The creature did not move and inch, most likely not fazed by the despiteful approach of the human. Unlike its followers however as they all gave out hateful noises upon hearing him say that,

"Trust me human, I'm not happy to be here one bit as well. Personally, I would prefer to sit back and watch, as my soldiers deal with you. You need to understand that I do not care one bit about your race. However, my Empress specifically ordered me to... sway you to our cause and to make you realize your lost position. Your race is doomed to fall. Without the gift you are practically useless to us, as you stand no chance against the darkness beyond. Your continued existence stands in the way of our lady's upbringing. Yet, she grants you mercy. She wants as much of your race to survive as possible. So I will convey your current situation to you quickly." It said, assuring the commander of his lost position, and that the girl Bradford found a month ago was actually connected to this all along. She must be the Empress everyone is talking about and she must be the girl that broadcasted the alien demands a few hours ago. He narrowed his eyes when the thing moved, revealing one of its multiple hands from underneath its cloak. It looked weak, brittle even with purple skin and very boney appearance. It held out a small orb and dropped it, only for it to be enveloped by a bright purple aura and levitate. The aura turned bright green before forming a into set of floating imaged from all around the base. Images of humans both soldier and civilian, fighting for their lives as waves upon waves of better equipped hostiles approached them. "Surrender now human and I will order my soldiers to stop. Your brethren will be spared, and you will be offered a high rank in the empire we are about to form. Resist, and these humans will die. Only you and your second in command will survive. And believe me when I tell you, that enslavement by the Nar'Shemis in not a pleasant experience." It said before taking the orb back into its hands and returning to its original, unmoving position. "The choice is your commander. Betray your precious high officials, that lead corrupt and soon to be dead countries and live as a equal, or refuse and become our eternal slave."

Lee gulped as he looked at his soldiers for support, for help in making the decision. The alien was asking him to betray his entire species and help them take over earth. But what choice did he have? Live free or live a slave? He shot a glance towards Bradford. His friend looked him dead in the eyes and slowly nodded. This was it. He dropped his weapon and slowly walked towards the being.

"Now what, sir?" He asked with disgust clear in his voice. The alien chuckled under its helmet and slowly levitated out of the room.

"We will contact you soon commander." It said before disappearing in the hallway, followed by all its troops.

* * *

7th December 2015, Final Event, Tokio 0:00 AM

The chaos that was Tokio suddenly froze, when the sky turned bloody red with midnight. Every single person in the city gazed up onto the stars to see that they multiplied. Some of them began to slowly take shape and a noise of something quickly decelerating filled the streets, shattering windows and forcing people to cover their ears. Then a loud roar echoed through the city, causing all the lights to flicker and die. Finally, the massive ships of the aliens landed, causing quakes all around them as their gigantic legs buried themselves into the soil. At first the ships seemed dead. Unmoving, cold and black in color.

Great jolts of red lightning jumped over their hulls, covering them in a small storm. The lights in the gaps between the massive armored plates flashed bright blue and four circular ports opened at the very front of the ships. The machines yet again let out their roars, causing the humans to cover in fear as sounds similar to the screams of the dammed filled their senses and borrowed themselves in their skulls. The opened ports lit up in a bright yellow color and the ships straighten their legs.

Those who could still observe the alien craft with the constant pain in their heads, could see two small plates rearranging at the front, with tubes sliding out from behind them. The tips of the tubes opened and bright red lights flashed inside, giving the humans the finally warning, just before massive red beams of pure energy vaporized them alongside cars, roads and buildings.

At the back of the ships more plates changed their positions, opening several hangars. Instantly, small disc shaped crafts flew out. The UFOs made some turns, before launching six pods each. When these pods hit the earth, multiple types of alien units rushed out, either right out killing any humans they saw, or capturing the ones paralyzed by the Reapers.

* * *

Director Kukazawa watched, as one of the alien dreadnaughts landed just outside of his facility. The massive machine stood tall, looking down at his life's work. He was impressed, to say the least. Not only was it so massive that it could easily stand in deep waters with it not even remotely touching its knees, but the sheer fact of it being even capable of moving in a high gravity environment was staggering. Surely, these aliens had to know secrets of some laws of physics even his brightest scientist never dreamed off. The machine looked around after its systems fully activated, and let out a loud roar that made him wince in pain. He could feel voices, digging themselves into his mind and a unspoken feel of dread slowly creeping into his brain. He shook his head with disgust. No, he will not be defeated by this simple trick. He will have his future, the future of the diclonii!

With a small glee forming at the sides of his lips, he watched as alien saucers detached from the machine and approached the facility. He also saw a X-Com shuttle, following them. He knew what this meant. The Empress has finally come to meet him face to face. Perfect, everything according to the plan. He began laughing like a mad man when the walker fired a massive, red beam of molten metal at one of the defensive cannons, obliterating it. This was just too perfect. Not only will he receive the queen of his beautiful species on a silver platter, he will also get complete control of such marvelous technology.

"Yes my little fly, come into web. When you will be entangled, my dominance over the world will be assured." He said to himself as he watched the shuttle landing on the camera feed. Soon, everything he strived to accomplish will be fulfilled.

* * *

The unlucky Blackwatch soldiers that were still near the landing pad when the aliens came, were quickly disposed off by the extraterrestrial units that were dropped into their vicinity via Ceph dropships and saucers that came from either the massive ships, or from underneath the ocean's surface. After the area was secured, a X-Com VTOL landed, alongside two Ceph shuttles. While the alien crafts deployed even more ground troops, and a single possessed collector, the VTOL carried the Empress herself. She slowly strode out of the vehicle, wearing her armor that glistered in the light of the setting sun. Following closely behind her were her closest allies, queen Mariko, Xirion and Emily.

Mariko herself was wearing a near identical copy of her armor, tough it was of a somewhat lighter color and had no mask or helmet. It also had a addition of a black cloak that the girl wrapped around herself. Her long, orange hair were completely lose, with the exception of two blue bows that covered her horns. Kaede quickly realized she got these bows from her father. Emily was in her rather big blacklight form. Her reptile like eyes scanning her surroundings as she looked for any potential dangers. Finally, Xirion was wearing a heavily modified version of Blackwatch armor. However, it had multiple Ceph metal plates bolted onto it for extra protection, as well as a identical cape to the one Mariko wore. He stood a little bit further away, with his modified SCAR strapped to his back. She also noted that the boy stood rather far from Mariko and avoided any eye contact with her. She could also feel his distress and the fact that he was a little bit uncomfortable around her. She could also swear, that underneath this grinning mask of his, he was wearing a grim expression. She decided to ignore it for now and confront him about it later, after they were done with this mission.

She looked to the left to see General Kel exit one of the drop pods. He looked around until he spotted her. He approached her slowly and bowed his head lowly. He still towered over her, but she appreciated the gesture.

"My lady." He said his typical calm and calculative voice.

"General. Good to see you." She said and bowed as well. They stayed like this for a few seconds, until both raised their heads. "Are our troops ready for the assaults?" She asked looking up at the mastermind. He nodded in response and gestured towards the alien troops.

"So far everything goes according to plan. With Muliglond here we will have no problem taking this facility. He can supply us with reinforcements for weeks, and that is if you do not include his collector cloning facility."

"Good. Order the troops to begin. I have already told my children what to do when you set them free. If you find anything that is not Diclonii imprisoned there, fill them in with our plan and ask if they will fight alongside us. Have a Sectoid or a Ethereal verify their answers. If they say yes, free them. If they decline or you find them lying, threw a plasma grenade into their cell. I do not want anything potentially lethally dangerous to us running around." She said and began to slowly walk towards the entry door. "Get these doors opened." She said looking towards a nearby Mechtoid. The pilot looked around for a few seconds before realizing she meant him. He walked in front of her, raised his mechanical arms and opened fire. What slightly shocked him and the other aliens was the fact that the plasma projectiles only left mere scratches on the steel doorway. He was however determined to fulfill his lady's orders, so he kept firing until the cannons safeties activated, forcing him to stop to let his weapons cool down. The normally green core of the mini-cannons were now red, radiating massive amounts of heat. Defeated, he lowered his head and stepped back.

"These are far more durable than some might think, believe me I tried to break through them and they only slightly dented." Said Mariko as she levitated past the depressed Mechtoid trooper. To prove her point she made a powerful swing at the door, only for it to slightly dent instead of completely breaking like most would assume. Kaede shook her head and turned to the possessed collector.

"Muliglond, take care of this for me please." She said before she pushed herself off the ground and levitated to a safe distance. The massive reaper in the distance complied by letting out a very loud roar. One of its small laser cannons slightly adjusted before firing a beam of red light. When the stream of energy hit the metal door, the sound of breaking metal filled the air. In matter of seconds the seemingly indestructible doors melted away, leaving only a large hole in the wall. For safety, a nearby scout came down from the sky and opened its maw. It then fired a bright blue beam of freezing energy and small icicles. The white hot metal was instantly covered by steam, until finally after few seconds it froze down to its solid form becoming safely cold for the troops to pass on.

The alien troops took it as their queue to begin assault, and the paladins followed closely by Mechtoids and grunts, rushed into the breach firing wildly at any human that tried to stop them. Kaede nodded to herself and pointed at one of the vipers. The snake alien bowed in response, awaiting command from her lady.

"Misha come with me. The rest of you help assaulting the facility. I also need one Mechtoid and my private guard. We are going to the director's office. Muliglond, or whoever controls this thing, lead the way. You know the maps." She ordered and watched as her soldiers followed her command. Now the only ones left on the landing platform was her and her small unit, consisting of a possessed collector, a viper medic, a Mechtoid, a undead diclonius, a vengeful queen, hateful mutant and the Ceph high general. With these kind of soldiers she felt pretty confided that she could take on anything that Blackwatch and GENTEK could throw at her. Unfortunately, she had no idea that she literally walking into Kukazawa's trap.

* * *

"When will these idiots learn that shooting us yields no effects?" Asked Xirion as he ripped apart yet another Blackwatch grunt that got in their way. A viper that was slithering closely behind him answered with her soft, yet raspy voice.

"They are primitive and determined. They will try to fight us even if it is completely futile." Xirion shot her a glare before firing a salve from his SCAR blindly into a nearby corridor. He smiled under his mask when he heard screams of pain of the now half dead soldiers.

"That was a rhetorical question." The viper looked at him in confusion.

"What is a rhetorical question?" She asked with obvious problem in pronouncing the newly learned word.

"For god sake… Muliglond, could you explain the general idea of my statement to our reptilian friend?" He asked, turning towards the reaper Avatar. It eyed him for a few seconds before walking off.

" **We did not search your internet thoroughly enough to provide efficient enough translator to convey the meaning and point of rhetorical questions, which means that we are unable to provide assistance.** " Said the massive insect while he was walking past him. Xirion rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Great… A walking encyclopedia that has access to every single idea that humanity has ever created is incapable of creating a advanced translation program." The boy could swear that some of the machines inhabiting the alien body let out a grumbling noise. Well, at least he got on someone's nerves.

" **The fact that we have access to you poor excuse of a wireless communication servers, does not mean we instantly know everything about your language. For example, even our quantum matrix cannot comprehend the idea of a 'Selfie'. Why does young human females insist on participating in taking bad quality pictures of themselves using mirrors or primitive frontal cameras that are provided with cell phones.** " Said the avatar without breaking the fast paced march he imposed on the company. Hearing this the boy let out a short laugh before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

"Me neither my friend. Me neither."

* * *

7th December 2015,

0:00 standard Tokio time

Multiple Reaper ships, packed to the brim with Ethereal's atmospheric transport ships began landing procedures all over the world. Invasions units consisting of all allies species begin massive assault at all major cities, slowly spreading towards the countryside. Nations that willingly joined the Sol Coalition are spared. The government of these countries officially create the ADVENT coalition, a form of a unified human government that swears to answer only directly to the Empress.

1:22

Tokio falls under complete control of the allied forces. The Reapers begin to move out from the area, spreading out, and heading towards other major world cities. The ADVENT coalition officially declares war on all non-member countries and sends out their own soldiers to the areas already occupied by the alien forces. They are met with aggression at first, but after Kaede and Mariko declare that they are to be treated as allies with at least some semblance of respect, the anti-ADVENT prejudice disappears nearly instantly.

1:54

Entire Kanto region of Japan falls under the alien occupation. General public begins to question the competence of X-Com as they have not yet even tried to fight the aliens. The organization is completely silent which further pushes the claims of some that they are indeed guilty of treason. ADVENT soldiers begin to fight alongside other coalition soldiers.

* * *

"Director Kukazawa" Said Kaede after she stepped through the annihilated door frame of his office. Following closely behind her was her entire company, with a addition of some now free diclonii children that decided to followed their Empress and Queen.

The director himself was sitting in a rather comfy looking chair at the end of a long room, which was littered with books and statues, some of which reminded her of her race. He was flanked by two Blackwatch elite troopers, however they could not even raise their guns, as Mariko decapitated the one on the right and Xirion shot the one on the left. With Reaper's avatar right besides her, she slowly walked towards the man. When she was right in front of the desk, the man still ignored her and cackled devilishly. Annoyed by the man's disrespect, she used her vectors to force the chair to turn towards her. What she did not expect was how smug the man looked.

"So we finally meet! The great empress of my beautiful diclonii! How magnificent!" He then looked towards the siblings and Mariko. "And I see you brought our escapees back. Why thank you, this will save me a lot of trouble searching for them." After what he said she simply stared at him with a dumbstruck expression. He was thanking her? Did this man was so delusional that he did not realize that the only thing protecting him from being ripped to ribbons was her presence? If not for her, Mariko, Xirion, Emily, every other diclonii, damn even all the aliens would massacre him in her name or in simple act of vengeance.

" **Empress this human is delusional. We suggest disposing off of him. He can offer us nothing and his usefulness has been dried the moment he spoke.** " Said the collector as it raised its rifle. " **Do we have your allowance?** " The Reapers asked trough their puppet. Kaede shook her head and walked even closer to Kukazawa.

"Why are you so sure of yourself? I'm pretty positive that this is your downfall." She said while pointing towards the group that gathered behind her. All the diclonii had their minds filled with bad intentions and the aliens raised their weapons and aimed them at the man's head.

"I beg to differ. This is my ascension! I worried so much that I would have to use this impure queen that is number 35, but with you, my plans can be carried out without interruptions." He said, causing both Mariko and Xirion to look at him with rage literally dripping from their anger filled eyes. "And it seems that the aliens also listen to your commands. I never expected this but it only brings more profit for me!" He laughed as he ended his sentence. He then took out a small device with a red button on it. With an evil smile spread on his face, he looked her in the eyes and pressed the button.

"Now, you and all your subordinates are mine!" He yelled as a strange looking machine ascended from beneath the floor. Her instincts yelled at her to destroy this device, however it was too late. It began to emanate a vibrating, ear piercing sound that could only be described as thousands of knife scratching against a blackboard. All diclonii in the room screamed in agony as they grabbed their heads and fell to the floor with pain emanating from their bleeding ears. The only one unaffected was Xirion who watched it play out right in front of his eyes. The alien suffered a different effect from the weapon. The one that was hit the worst was the possessed collector. It began trashing in pure agony as the yellow aura it emanated disappeared. With a shriek of agonizing pain it exploded in a whirlwind of energy, evaporating into yellow dust. The Ceph troopers had it no better as all of them instantly froze in place, as light on their exosuit flickered and died. General hissed in pain as he fell to the floor alongside all of his soldiers. He however, unlike all the other Ceph, began to writhe in pain, trashing, with gurgling sounds escaping his throat. The Mechtoid acted the same way, however, his MECH began to sparkle and fall apart as parts of it began to literally break from the sound. The Viper that followed them grabbed her head and hissed, but nothing more. Her rifle however reacted the same way as all other Ethereal technology. It fell apart in shower of sparks.

Still shocked at what was happening, Xirion tried to use his vectors to destroy the machine or to kill the mad human. When he tried to reach his powers however, he felt a sharp pain in his head, like someone was hammering a nail right into his brain. Determined to save the others, he raised his rifle and fired a salvo towards the machine that was causing this. Unfortunately for him he was now at a severe disadvantage. The bullets simply stopped in mid air, before launching back at him with enormous speed. He yelped in pain when all the bullets embedded themselves in his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. He looked up only to see something truly horrible.

Looming over him was Mariko and two other diclonii children. Their eyes were blank and faces expressionless, with saliva dripping from their opened mouths. To him they looked like actual zombies, lifeless husks that simply stared at him. He raised his gaze towards the director to see him standing over Kaede with the same evil grin he had before. To his horror, she looked just like the others, like a zombie.

"Interesting… Seems like my machine has no effect on you. No matter, a loss of one mere peon is nothing, compared to the victory I achieved here today! Now watch, boy! Watch as I use your precious little Mariko and your glorious Empress to take over the world!"

* * *

The Reapers and the Ethereals have finally come to kick the humans out of the planet earth. We also get a glimpse at Kukazawa's final master plan. Can anyone guess how Xirion will fix the situation?

Sorry for the long gap between chapters, but University is nothing like Highschool. I had finals from one of my courses so I spend two weeks on studying why I originally planned to use to finish this chapter and post something new. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you like.

Also, Merry Charismas everybody!

Have a good Day/Night!

Alien out.


End file.
